


The Dream Chaser [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Dreams, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: La primera noche que Mark llega a su nueva ciudad, sueña con Haechan, el chico de sonrisa y lengua afilada. Cuando Mark descubre que Haechan es el mismo joven que desapareció a la noche siguiente de su llegada, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para encontrarlo.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Bienvenido a Infierno, Oregón.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dream Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138753) by [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo). 



> No hay nada como comenzar el año con una magnifica historia de la inigualable @taeyongseo. Muchas gracias a ella por inventar universos fantásticos junto a personajes inolvidables (encarnados por uno de los grupos K-Pop que más adoro en el mundo: NCT). Si lees esto, tu trabajo es fenomenal y espero hacerle un poquito de justicia a todo tu esfuerzo con esta traducción.
> 
> Cruzo dedos para que disfruten esta pieza y las que están por venir ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

La primera noche que Mark soñó con Haechan fue la misma en la que llegó a Infierno.

Lo despertó el chirriar de los frenos, su cuerpo lanzándose contra el cinturón de seguridad mientras Taeyong detenía el auto. Aturdido, Mark levantó la cabeza de la ventana en el asiento del copiloto, parpadeando a toda velocidad para abrir los ojos. Una pequeña mirada al tablero del carro le dijo que era casi la una de la mañana.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Espió fuera del cristal para encontrarse aún rodeado de oscuridad. “¿Ya llegamos?”

“No.” Taeyong no movió los ojos de la carretera mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus brazos trabajando para girar el volante. “Todavía nos falta media hora, pero tienen servicio 24/7 aquí.”

Todo el auto se movió arriba y abajo cuando salieron de la carretera y luego Mark notó que se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento poco iluminado de una estación de servicio. “Oh.”

Ignorando el tortícolis del cuello, se inclinó hacia adelante para mover los diales del radio, apagándolo. Apenas eran las nueve cuando él se desconectó del mundo, arrullado por el zumbido constante del motor del auto y el CD de los _Grandes Éxitos de ABBA_ que Taeyong recibió como regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su exnovio.

Taeyong había terminado las cosas con ese sujeto dos días después de su cumpleaños (algo no relacionado con el CD de ABBA) y en un toque de karma, el destino decidió romper la radio del auto, reproduciendo permanentemente el CD a través del lector. Inicialmente había conseguido el cable auxiliar para reproducir música, pero después de cinco horas conduciendo, el teléfono de Mark murió y Taeyong apagó el suyo para ahorrar batería en caso de emergencia. Así que estaban atrapados escuchando Super Trouper en repetición hasta que llegaran a Infierno. Tanto el suyo en particular así como el nombre del pequeño pueblo de Oregón que Taeyong había considerado su nuevo hogar.

Mark se hundió más en su asiento tan pronto como el otro apagó el motor. “¿Puedo quedarme en el auto?”

“De ninguna manera.”

Mark frunció el ceño, pero con tan solo una mirada severa del otro él ya se estaba desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

“¿Crees que moriremos por envenenamiento si compramos sándwiches aquí?” Mark preguntó mientras caminaba a través del lugar. El aire de la noche era frío y húmedo, enviándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral. Se colocó la capucha de la sudadera.

Taeyong le envió otra de sus miradas oscuras mientras sostenía abierta la puerta del lugar, pero Mark notó la duda invadiéndole los ojos. “Tal vez nos apegamos a los paquetes sellados y al café por ahora.”

El interior de la estación de gas era tan sucio como el exterior predijo que era. Mark supuso que así resultaba todo cuando te mudabas voluntariamente a la mitad de la jodida nada. El empleado detrás del mostrador, un hombre fornido de unos cincuenta años, les lanzó una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de volver la mirada a su revista de autos deportivos.

Mark agarró dos bolsas de papas y un montón de barras Snickers de la estantería más cercana antes de dirigirse a la máquina de café. Mientras esperaba que la taza de Taeyong se llenara, leyó el tablón de anuncios que colgaba sobre la máquina. Estaba lleno de interminables datos sobre equipos de pesca, un volante para el musical de primavera que la escuela secundaria local estaba haciendo y, justo en el medio, un poster de una mujer sin mucha ropa cambiando el neumático de su convertible rojo. _¡Cuida tus curvas!_ Decía en la parte superior del poster mientras que en la inferior colocaba los detalles de contacto de la empresa local.

Mark sacó el teléfono de Taeyong de su bolsillo, lo prendió y sacó una foto del tablero de anuncios antes de enviárselo a Renjun con las palabras _cinco minutos aquí y ya me siento más gay –Mark._ Sabía que si no era a Renjun, al menos haría reír a Yukhei.

El pensamiento de sus viejos amigos dejó un sabor amargo en su boca y decidió moverse lejos de la máquina de café, cuidadoso de no regar nada de las bebidas mientras avanzaba hacia el mostrador. Taeyong ya estaba allí, pidiendo indicaciones al empleado. Sin embargo, su risa se volvió extraña cuando el hombre le tomó la mano para guiar su dedo sobre el mapa y Mark siseó cuando un poco del café caliente le cayó sobre los dedos.

Importándole poco, dejó caer las bolsas sobre el mostrador, la conmoción suficiente para hacer que tanto Taeyong como el empleado lo miraran.

“Lo siento,” dijo Mark en el tono más cortés que logró encontrar, “¿tiene alguna tapa para estos?” El empleado asintió con la cabeza ante la grapa de tapas de plástico al lado de la caja registradora y Mark agarró dos de la pila. “Gracias.”

“También gracias por su ayuda,” añadió Taeyong, deslizando el mapa fuera del resto de sus compras.

La mirada del empleado se detuvo en su boca mientras calculaba el total de las cosas y Mark se tragó el deseo de inclinarse y estrellar la cabeza del hombre contra la registradora. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas observaran a Taeyong, que se sintieran atraídas por su cuerpo ágil y rostro angelical, y habría sido capaz de ignorarlo antes, pero soportarlo era peor ahora que sabía exactamente lo que el sujeto frente a ellos estaba pensando, él ya lo había leído miles de veces en internet. Mark buscó el rostro de Taeyong en alguna señal de incomodidad que le habría dado luz verde a sus acciones, pero la sonrisa del otro era simplemente cortés cuando le entregó su tarjeta al hombre.

“Jodido viejo asqueroso,” dijo Mark tan pronto salieron de la tienda, sosteniendo la bolsa plástica con su comida en una mano.

“No hables así.” Taeyong le frunció el ceño por encima del borde de su taza de café. Desbloqueó el auto con un suspiro. Ya fuese por el puchero de Mark o el sabor abismal del café, Mark no tenía idea. “No hay necesidad de incorporar la palabra con J en cada una de tus oraciones, ¿sabes?”

“Anótalo en la eterna lista de cosas que he jodido.”

“Mark Lee,” amenazó Taeyong, y tal vez Mark hubiera continuado, pero no había fuerza en las palabras del otro. Sonaba simplemente cansado.

Mark sintió, culpa arremolinarse en su estómago. “Lo siento.”

La expresión de Taeyong se suavizó. “Entra al auto. Ya casi llegamos, no hay que desesperarse.” Espió en la bolsa de plástico antes de abrir la puerta del conductor. “Y dame una de las barras Snickers.”

Mark obedeció con una sonrisa. Cuando se mudó con el otro por primera vez, Taeyong había hecho su misión de vida incorporar en su dieta la mayor cantidad de verde que existiera en el planeta. Había mezclado la coliflor con su puré de papas y colocado el doble de lechuga en sus sándwiches, pero si había una cosa que no había vetado de su despensa, era el chocolate. Taeyong amaba el dulce y comerlo lo ayudaba a combatir su mal humor el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

“También te conseguí galletas de camarón.”

Taeyong dejó escapar un suspiro satisfactorio mientras dejaba su café en el portavasos. Mark tomó un sorbo del suyo, arrugando la nariz ante el sabor. Tenía razón. Sabía abismal.

“Cinturón,” le recordó el otro mientras colocaba el auto en reversa.

Mark destapó una de las barras Snickers, colocándola en la boca abierta de Taeyong antes de abrocharse el cinturón. Un movimiento contra el radio causó que volviera a la vida. Con los primeros tonos de _Waterloo_ llenando el auto, salieron de la estación de gasolina.

Ψ

_Aquí es donde las personas viejas llegan a morir,_ Mark se dio cuenta mientras observaba su nueva casa. Era pequeña, un lugar colonial de dos pisos que parecía haber sido construido en ese tiempo. Todo, desde los arbustos viejos recubriendo el camino de entrada, hasta la pintura gris astillada de la madera, hicieron que Mark quisiera entrar de nuevo al auto y manejar directo a Nueva York, pero tenía claro que no había marcha atrás. _Por tu bien,_ le había dicho Taeyong a pesar de ser una mentira. Una a medias.

El primer escalón del porche hizo un peligroso crack cuando colocó el pie allí.

“Sé que la casa necesita un poco de trabajo, pero encontré una compañía de construcción cinco estrellas en Yelp y el sujeto vendrá a primera hora el lunes.”

En algún punto durante su tercera barra de Snickers y lo restante del café de Mark, Taeyong había recuperado su optimismo. Solo mechones de su cabello rosado sobresalían por encima de las cajas que llevaba cuando pasó junto a él, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta principal mientras luchaba por sacar las llaves de su bolsillo trasero.

Mark ajustó los cordones de su sudadera antes de ir a ayudarlo. Normalmente amaba ver a Taeyong en su estado feliz y repleto de cafeína, pero luego de pasar dos días con él en un auto, estaba ligeramente cansado de compartir el mismo espacio. No lo comentó mientras seguía su figura dentro.

El interior de la casa era igual de _pintoresco_ que su exterior. Tapices amarillentos y suelos de madera les dieron la bienvenida, una gruesa capa de polvo cubriendo cada uno de los muebles anticuados. Mark se habría preocupado por sus alergias de no saber que, para el momento en el que el sol saliera, Taeyong ya habría aspirado, desempolvado y lavado todo el lugar sin descanso.

“Puedes escoger qué habitación quieres, pero lleva al menos una de esas cajas contigo. Ambas son tuyas.”

Mark resopló mientras tomaba ambas cajas de los brazos de Taeyong. “Si me rompo las piernas subiendo por esas escaleras, tú eres responsable.”

Taeyog le lanzó una mirada mientras caminaba directo hacia la cocina. “Sobrevivirás.”

Una vez que subió por la escalera estrecha y destartalada, Mark estuvo tentado a escoger la habitación principal, pero lo pensó mejor al ver el feo tapiz con estampado floral. La segunda habitación era considerablemente más pequeña, pero aun así era el doble de grande que su anterior habitación en el apartamento de Queens. Se encontró sonriendo cuando encontró un baño allí mismo.

Colocó ambas cajas cerca de la ventana antes de dejarse caer en la cama doble de la esquina. El colchón chirrió bajo su peso, pero no colapsó, así que Mark se acomodó mejor. Pensó que tal vez debería colocar sabanas, conectar su cargador en el enchufe junto a la puerta, al menos quitarse los zapatos, pero para cuando su cabeza chocó contra la almohada, sintió el cansancio del viaje y los días anteriores apoderarse de él. Sus parpados se pusieron pesados y, antes de saberlo, se había quedado dormido.

Ψ

En su sueño, Mark estaba recostado en su espalda, observando un cielo verde sin nubes. Parpadeó. No, no era el cielo. El cielo era gris. Lo que estaba en medio de él y el cielo era verde. Estaba mirando una copa de árboles. Pasando del dolor de cabeza martillando en la parte trasera de su cráneo, Mark se sentó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque, el frío filtrándose en la parte inferior de sus jeans mientras observaba sus alrededores. El olor a hojas y tierra húmeda era pesado en el aire, llenando sus pulmones con cada respiración.

Fue el sonido de ramitas crujiendo y hojas moviéndose lo que le dijo que no estaba solo. Poniéndose de pie, Mark se dio la vuelta. Pasó el año anterior durmiendo con un ojo abierto, así que su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, listo para defenderse, un puño resguardando su rostro mientras el otro se lanzaba hacia adelante.

El golpe solo atinó contra el aire. Mark frunció el ceño y luego hubo una carcajada tras él, el aire caliente golpeando la parte posterior de su cuello.

“Fallaste.”

Mark se dio la vuelta, manteniendo esta vez ambas manos a sus costados. “¿Quién jodidos eres tú?”

Mark se arrepintió de sus palabras una vez escaparon de su boca. El joven no era una amenaza. De hecho, la cosa más amenazante parecía ser el obsceno color naranja neón de su sudadera.

“Pareces enojado,” observó el muchacho.

Mark sintió el extraño deseo de inclinarse y pasar sus dedos a través de los mechones café grisáceo del cabello del otro. Se veía suave, color pastel salteando sus hebras. Mark reprimió las ganas y siguió la mirada del chico hasta sus propias manos temblantes. Las convirtió en puños antes de esconderlas en su espalda.

“No estoy enojado.”

“Mentiroso.” El joven se río de él, y usualmente Mark se hubiera enojado ante solo esa insinuación, pero el agudo sonido de su voz lo dejó aturdido. Sonriendo.

“Estoy soñando,” concluyó Mark.

El chico inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. “Sí.”

“¿Quién eres?”

El otro parecía complacido. “¡Hah! ¡Tienes modales! Es descortés ir diciendo la bomba con J a las personas, ¿sabes? Debiste preguntar apropiadamente la primera vez.”

Mark frunció el ceño. “Suenas como mi hermano.”

“¿Es él la razón por la que estás enojado?”

Mark se sintió vacilar. El chico no era una amenaza, pero todo él era agudo, su mente, su mirada y la forma en la que hablaba. “No.”

“Mentiroso.”

“¡No estoy mintiendo!”

“¡Sí, sí lo estás!” el chico atacó de vuelta, sonando tan indignado como Mark se sintió antes de romper en carcajadas.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando el otro avanzó hacia él y, aun con restos de risa, golpeó a Mark en la cabeza. Él parpadeó en confusión antes de que el chico diera otro paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio. Su aliento era caliente contra el rostro de Mark, con olor a chicle. “¡Listo, es tu turno!”

“¿Qué?” tartamudeó Mark, pero el otro ya se había marchado corriendo hacia los árboles que los rodeaban. “¡Hey!”

“¡Atrápame si puedes!” su voz resonó desde el bosque, esparciéndose en todas las direcciones, y Mark sintió su corazón acelerarse al igual que sus pies.

“¡Espérame!” llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, y entonces corrió a ciegas por el bosque, persiguiendo a un muchacho extraño de un sueño mucho más extraño.

Ψ

Pasan la mayor parte del domingo desempacando.

Y como Mark había anticipado, al bajar las escaleras tarde en la mañana, encuentra los pisos limpios, los muebles libres de polvo y a Taeyong tendido en el piso, justo en el centro de la sala de estar. Coloca los ojos en blanco al pasar sobre él. Podía escuchar la música saliendo de los audífonos de Taeyong mientras se arrodillaba y con cuidado deslizaba sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de su hermano.

Mark en sí no era muy grande, ni remotamente cercano a Yukhei, quien fácilmente había logrado cargarlo a él y a Renjun al mismo tiempo, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar a su hermano y llevarlo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación principal que él le había cedido.

Se aseguró de sacar el teléfono de Taeyong del bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos rosados, cambiando la música de un rap agresivo a una melosa sinfonía de piano antes de irse para comenzar a mover las cajas que lo esperaban en el piso inferior. Casi había terminado de desempacar todo con la etiqueta _‘Cocina - ¡¡¡No tocar!!!’_ para el instante en el que Taeyong bajaba las escaleras, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la máquina de café que Mark había instalado de primeras.

“Un poco más a tu derecha,” Mark aconsejó mientras ordenaba la variedad de cucharas en el cajón de los cubiertos.

Taeyong le arrojó una toalla de cocina antes de sacar la cafetera del calentador y tomar un trago directamente del contenedor. Mark sonrió ante la vista. Este era su hermano mayor, quien le enseñó a mantener los codos fuera de la mesa mientras comía, dominado por los dioses de la cafeína.

“Okey,” dijo Taeyong una vez que puso la cafetera de vuelta en su lugar y abría completamente los ojos, “ahora sí estoy despierto.”

Mark se rio de él, aunque rápidamente el gesto se convirtió en un puchero cuando su hermano le quitó el recipiente de plástico con los cuchillos.

“¿De verdad no vas a dejarme tomar los cuchillos? Tengo dieciocho años, Yong, no los sostendré por la hoja.”

“Oh, por favor.” Taeyong chasqueó la lengua y Mark tuvo que sacudirse la idea de qué tanto ese gesto en particular, del tipo desaprobación parental, lo hacía lucir como su padre, hace tiempo fuera de sus vidas. “No eres tú el que me preocupa. Esos son cuchillos Wüsthof. Esos no van en un cajón, aunque…” Taeyong se calló “… supongo que ya no importa.”

La sonrisa de Taeyong no fue completamente sincera mientras sacaba los cuchillos del contenedor, alineándolos en el mostrador de la cocina con movimientos cuidadosos a pesar de sus palabras.

Mark se tragó el nudo formándose en su garganta, se obligó a relajar los músculos mientras plantaba también una sonrisa en su rostro. “Uh, Yong, he estado aspirando el polvo de estos cajones todo el día, creo que saldré un momento, ¿sí?”

El mencionado solo tarareó en reconocimiento, los ojos fijos en los cuchillos. Mark no sabía qué emoción era más prominente en los ojos de su hermano, reverencia o angustia. Las dos se unían para formar un anhelo, y Mark no podía respirar.

Se abrió paso hacia la puerta de la cocina, saliendo por la endeble puerta de la mosquitera antes de hacer lo mismo con la lateral y bajar a trompicones los escalones. La grava crujía bajo sus zapatillas mientras caminaba a toda velocidad hacia la parte trasera de la casa y se dejaba caer contra la pared, deslizándose por los paneles barnizados.

Mantuvo los ojos en el cielo mientras respiraba, luchando contra la chispa en sus entrañas que amenazaba con prender en llamas su interior.

_¿Tu hermano es la razón por la que estás enojado?_

Apretando los puños, Mark se dejó caer contra el suelo una sola vez.

 _Sí,_ quería decirle a los altos decibeles de una risa haciendo eco en su cabeza, _pero solo porque ellos lo lastimaron._

Se sentía bien admitirlo, incluso si no podía decir las palabras en voz alta; nunca había sido capaz. Mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, su mente se desvió hacia pensamientos de piel bañada por el sol y tintes de color pastel, labios rellenos torciéndose en una sonrisa burlona que hizo detener su corazón. No podía decir de dónde llegaban esos pensamientos, pero fueron suficientes para bajar la intensidad del fuego hirviendo lentamente en su piel. Una vez que se sintió lo adecuadamente calmado, se colocó en pie.

Taeyong le sonrió al verlo entrar, cauteloso y conocedor, y Mark sintió el nudo es su pecho desaparecer. A pesar de ser muchos años más joven que él, hace tiempo Mark había alcanzado la misma altura del otro, por lo que no tenía problema en rodear a su hermano en un abrazo sorpresivo. Tomó a Taeyong desprevenido, pero éste no dudó en apretar los brazos de Mark al instante.

“Gracias,” murmuró contra los mechones rosa cosquilleándole la nariz.

Estaba agradecido de que su hermano no le preguntara porqué, solo lo sostuvo con fuerza antes de dejarlo ir. “Mark, sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado, ¿verdad?”

Mark asintió. Lo sabía. “Intentaré hacer que aquí funcione,” prometió.

“Okey,” dijo Taeyong eventualmente, rompiendo su pequeño momento al alejarse. “Terminemos de desempacar estas cajas y luego nos ordenaré pizza.”

Mark jadeó. “¿Pizza? ¿Me dejarás comer grasas saturadas?”

Taeyong giró los ojos. “Podré ser mayor que tú, pero no soy estúpido, Mark. Estoy seguro de que después de ocho años en los que Yukhei y tú se escabullían McDonald’s en tu habitación cada viernes en la noche, se me permite descansar de las responsabilidades de padre por solo una vez.”

Mark suspiró contento mientras se movía para abrir otra caja. “Eres el mejor, Yong.”

“Sigue así,” Taeyong tarareó “y podría pedir Tiramisú de postre.”

“Como si tu trasero adicto al azúcar no lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.”

Riendo, Mark esquivó el vaso de plástico que voló hacia su cabeza.

Ψ

En su sueño, Mark observó como el muchacho arrancaba otra margarita del pasto bajo ellos, y a pesar del frío escalando por el borde de sus pantalones, Mark se sintió en calma mientras lo observaba trenzar la flor en la corona que estaba fabricando, sus agiles dedos retorciendo los tallos hasta que se entrelazaban unos con otros. Era silencioso allí, en el bosque que Mark había inventado para ellos. Respiró profundo y se maravilló ante el sabor limpio del aire, cuán desprovisto de niebla parecía estar.

“Me gusta cómo huele aquí.”

Tal vez era algo tonto que diría un chico de ciudad, pero Mark supo instantáneamente que el otro no se enfrascaría en eso. Tal vez se reiría, pero a Mark no le importaba.

“Petrichor,” dijo el chico sin levantar la vista de sus manos trabajando. “El olor de la tierra después de la lluvia, así es como se llama.”

Mark se tomó un momento para absorber la información. “Nunca supe que había un nombre para eso.”

Esa vez, el chico sí lo miró. “Todo tiene un nombre, solo depende de si lo sabes o no.”

El brillo en sus ojos era travieso y Mark ansiaba alcanzarlo y tocarlo. “Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.”

“Bueno,” el chico tanteó por un momento, “¿cuál crees que es?”

Mark se habría burlado de la pregunta, pero algo sobre la expectativa en la mirada del otro, la gentil peculiaridad de su sonrisa, hizo que se detuviera. Mark lo miró tanto tiempo como pudo antes de desviar la vista. La dirigió al cielo, sin nubes, gris, tan pálido en comparación con el chico frente a él, quien era brillante y caluroso y hacía vibrar su sangre.

“Haechan,” dijo.

Cuando se atrevió a bajar la mirada, Haechan estaba sonriéndole, tan radiante como el nombre que Mark le había dado. “Haechan, me gusta ese. Gracias.”

Haechan se acomodó en sí mismo como si estuviera completamente contento con el mundo y con él, y Mark se preguntó cómo se sentiría eso antes de darse cuenta de que el chico nunca se lo preguntó a él.

“Espera, ¿no quieres saber cuál es mi nombre?” Mark necesitó un momento para analizar por qué la idea de que a Haechan no le importaba saberlo lo hacía fruncir el ceño. Quería importarle al otro. Quería que a Haechan le importara saber su nombre así como conocía el de la tierra después de la lluvia. Quería que a Haechan le importara conocerlo.

“No necesito preguntar.”

A pesar de su desconcierto, Mark se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Haechan levantó la corona de flores que había hecho para posarla sobre su cabeza. Una parte de él se encendió ante la admiración en los ojos del chico. Mark enderezó la espalda, giró su cabeza de todas las menaras posibles para que Haechan pudiera admirar su trabajo.

“¿No tienes que?”

“No,” el chico rió. “No necesito preguntar porque ya lo sé. Tu nombre es Dream.”


	2. Secuencia de encendido.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando Taeyong se detuvo en la acera frente a la escuela. Los alrededores estaban vacíos, menos de una docena de autos aparcados en el estacionamiento. Juntos observaron hacia las afueras por la ventana del copiloto.

“¿Quieres que entre contigo?”

Mark negó con la cabeza. “No.” Lo dijo muy rápido. Dolor brilló en los ojos de Taeyong y Mark se mordió el interior de la mejilla. “Me refiero a que tienes que regresar a casa para reunirte con el tipo de la construcción y, tengo dieciocho, de todas formas. Si hay algo que firmar, puedo hacerlo yo.”

Taeyong asintió, sus dedos bailando sobre el volante. Mark los atrapó antes de que el otro pudiera acercarlos a su boca. Sonrió a la expresión preocupada apenas oculta en los ojos de Taeyong.

“Estaré bien, Yong. Haré lo mejor para mantener un perfil bajo. Además, el lugar se llama ‘Escuela Secundaria Infierno’, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?”

Los labios de su hermano se torcieron en una sonrisa antes de apretarle las manos. “Estaré en el restaurante hasta las ocho, así que tendrás que tomar el autobús. Puse el pasaje en tu mochila con un poco de dinero para el almuerzo si no te gusta lo que te preparé, pero no compres nada grasiento, ¿me oyes? Si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme, ¿okey? Tendré mi teléfono en vibrador.”

“Muy bien, Sargento.”

Mark esquivó el golpe que Taeyong dirigía a su pecho al abrir la puerta del auto. Se deslizó fuera, inclinándose por la ventana antes de que el otro se fuera. “¿Hey, Yong?”

Taeyong estaba ocupado acomodando el espejo retrovisor. “¿Sí?”

“Buena suerte en tu nuevo trabajo. Lo harás genial.”

Taeyong se quedó quieto, su expresión suavizándose al encontrar los ojos de Mark. “Gracias. Intenta no meterte en problemas, ¿está bien?”

Mark sonrió. “No en el primer día.”

Vio cómo subía la ventana del copiloto y esperó hasta que Taeyong estuviera lejos para girarse hacia el edificio de la escuela. Mark quería arrepentirse de haber pasado el año anterior hundiéndose en su ira en lugar de aceptar las clases que le ofrecieron para obtener su diploma, pero no tenía sentido arrepentirse de algo que no podía cambiar, así que se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Se deleitó en la tranquilidad de los pasillos desiertos mientras seguía las flechas en las paredes hacia el área administrativa. Estuvo agradecido por el aire acondicionado que lo saludó al entrar, aunque sabía que tendría que lidiar con una migraña para cuando llegara la hora del almuerzo. A pesar de que el sol había salido hace una hora, el aire espeso en los pasillos ya era sofocante, intenso por los últimos vestigios del verano.

La recepción era atendida por una estudiante, sus labios pintados sonriendo cuando él entró por la puerta.

“Hola,” lo saludó ella mientras bajaba su engrapadora. “¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?”

Mark acomodó mejor su mochila. “Uh, ¿tengo una cita con el director Qian? Soy nuevo en esta escuela y me pidieron que viniera.”

“¡Claro!” su cola de caballo se balanceó de un lado al otro mientras rodeaba el escritorio para llevarlo a la puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. “Soy Mina, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Lee. Mark Lee.”

Mark dio un respetuoso paso atrás cuando Mina llamó a la puerta, deslizando su cabeza dentro de la habitación para anunciar la llegada de Mark. Estuvo de vuelta en un segundo, instándolo a que siguiera.

Inhaló profundo antes de entrar en la oficina del director. Resultó ser una buena idea cuando al aire se escapó de sus pulmones por el intenso olor a vainilla de las velas aromáticas, la hoja de una planta casi golpeándolo en la cara al pasar.

“Mark.” El director Qian se levantó de su mesa, ofreciéndole la mano. A pesar del cabello estilizado a la mitad y el conjunto de tweed que llevaba puesto, su agarre era fuerte cuando Mark le estrechó la mano. “Toma asiento, por favor.”

Mark hizo lo que se le dijo, dejando caer la mochila al suelo en el proceso.

El director le sonrió. “Así que, Mark, ya tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tu hermano por teléfono, pero es fantástico conocerte en persona. La Secundaria Infierno es una escuela pequeña y hago un esfuerzo por conocer a todos mis estudiantes, al menos de rostro.”

Mark asintió. Intentó no distraerse con la carpeta que estaba en medio del escritorio del director Qian. Incluso al revés, podía ver su nombre escrito en la etiqueta a un costado. No dejó que la incomodidad que sentía se reflejara en su rostro mientras se obligaba a mirar al hombre. Sabía que su historial había sido borrado cuando cumplió dieciocho, pero aun así. Existían artículos de periódicos en línea y, dado el caso de que el director se haya puesto lo suficientemente curioso para buscar en internet el nombre de Taeyong, también habría encontrado cosas sobre él.

Mark salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que el director Qian seguía hablándole. “Huh, lo siento, ¿qué?”

La sonrisa del otro fue indulgente al repetir. “Te pregunté si estabas listo para empezar.”

Ignorando el aleteo de su corazón, Mark asintió y el director abrió la carpeta. Lo observó subir sus gafas por la nariz y escanear la primera página del reporte de Mark con interés.

“Tus notas están en el percentil superior por lo que puedo ver, eso es muy bueno. Es posible mejorar en el área de Literatura, por supuesto, pero no será el fin del mundo. Si de verdad te ves en problemas, estoy seguro de que el Sr. Nakamoto estará más que dispuesto a encontrar un tutor para ti. Ahora, noté que obtuviste algunos créditos de onceavo grado el año anterior, pero después de eso no hay más registros de la escuela a la que asististe en el último trimestre. ¿Este es tu segundo cambio de escuela en el año? ¿Hay algún otro lugar que tendremos que contactar para conseguir el resto de tu historial?”

Mark puso su mejor sonrisa tímida. _Mantente tan cerca de la verdad como sea posible,_ se recordó a sí mismo. “No, no hay, um, otros registros. Pasé el año anterior en… Canadá, visitando unos familiares. Fui a una escuela alternativa allí. Desafortunadamente ninguno de los créditos que cursé eran transferibles.”

“Oh, es una lástima.” El director Qian frunció el ceño. “¿Tal vez si me das el número de la escuela, podría llamarlos y conseguir algo a tu favor?”

Mark apretó los dientes para mantener la sonrisa en su expresión, su corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su pecho. Estaba a punto de colocar su rostro más convincente de ‘no se preocupe por mí’ cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, tres chirridos antes de que un chico con rasgos desconcertadamente perfectos asomara la cabeza por la habitación.

“¡Hola, Sr. Qian! ¿Quería verme?”

“¡Ah, Jaemin, perfecto! ¡Entra y conoce a nuestro recién llegado!”

El muchacho entró en la oficina y Mark suprimió un bufido burlón. Con sus zapatos náuticos, pantalones altos y suéter con chaleco, Jaemin se veía exactamente como la clase de niño rico de Manhattan al que Mark y sus amigos le quitarían el dinero del almuerzo si alguna vez se hubiera perdido en la parte equivocada de la ciudad.

“Mark, este es Jaemin Jung. Está en último grado, como tú, y es el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Le pedí que viniera más temprano para que pudiera mostrarte los alrededores.”

“¡Hola!” Jaemin impuso su mano en el rostro de Mark, revelando un conjunto de dientes blancos cegadores.

Después de dudarlo un momento, Mark estrechó los dedos antes de colocar su mano en el interior de su chaqueta. “Qué hay.”

“Maravilloso.” El director Qian cerró la carpeta de Mark. “Las clases empiezan pronto, así que los dejaré irse. Mark, puedes recoger una copia de tu horario de clase de la secretaria si no lo imprimiste.”

Mark inclinó la cabeza mientras se agachaba para recoger su mochila del suelo. “Gracias, señor.”

Tomó un respiro profundo una vez que salió de la oficina. Jaemin se tomó la libertad de llevar los documentos de Mark por él, Mina despidiéndolos con la mano mientras se retiraban.

Un escalofrío pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Jaemin una vez estuvieron lejos de la oficina de administración, sus hombros relajándose de su posición perpetuamente enderezada y su voz bajando una octava mientras observaba el horario de Mark en sus manos. “Muy bien, veamos.”

Mark levantó una ceja ante el cambio repentino.

Jaemin se dio cuenta y giró la cabeza hacia un costado. “¿Qué?”

Mark negó. “Nada.”

La sonrisa de Jaemin era afilada mientras desviaba los ojos de vuelta al papel en sus manos y, tal vez, pensó Mark, tal vez Jaemin hubiera sido el tipo de chico que hubiera sacado una navaja si Yukhei y él hubieran intentado molestarlo. La idea lo hizo sonreír. También lo hizo extrañar a sus amigos, así que sacó teléfono del bolsillo y envío un mensaje rápido a Renjun.

Jaemin fue lo suficientemente paciente para esperar que él terminara de escribir antes de hondear el horario en su rostro. “No tenemos muchas más clases juntos a excepción de Biología e Inglés, pero hoy tienes Matemáticas primero. Eso queda en el edificio de Ciencias donde yo tengo química, así que definitivamente puedo dejarte en tu salón de camino.”

“Uh, gracias.”

Mark intentó buscar una forma de decirle a Jaemin que no era necesario seguir todo el protocolo del tour escolar, pero el chico ya estaba caminando de nuevo, llevando a Mark por unas escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Casi habían llegado al patio cuando el muchacho se detuvo abruptamente, sus cejas alzándose casi de manera graciosa. “Espera, ¿de verdad escogiste _tejido de punto_ como tu actividad extracurricular?”

“Es tranquilizante.” Mark no mencionó que Taeyong le prohibió explícitamente apuntarse a cualquier clase de deportes que consiguiera herirlo a él o a otros. Lo que, para su infortunio, eran todos los deportes que la Escuela Secundaria Infierno ofrecía. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. “¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un problema con eso?”

“¡Oh, para nada!” La sonrisa de mil megavatios de Jaemin regresó. “¡Como presidente del consejo estudiantil apoyo todos los clubs! Supongo que no te consideré la clase de chico que haría eso.”

Mark sintió sus cejas fruncirse. Jaemin era más alto que él por unos centímetros, pero eso solo le daba una excusa para enfrentarlo mejor. “¿Y qué clase sería esa?”

La preocupación en los ojos del otro era demasiado seria para el gusto de Mark. “¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de qué clase de imagen das con esa ropa?”

Mark se dio un vistazo sin encontrar nada que causara algún tipo de ofensa. Usaba unos jeans negros simples (sin rotos a recomendación de Taeyong) y una camisa blanca debajo de su vieja chaqueta de cuero. Incluso sus zapatillas deportivas tenían un grado de desgaste respetable. “¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?”

“Luces muy agresivo.” Mark levantó una ceja ante eso, pero Jaemin no parecía perturbado. En su lugar, se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo de pies a cabeza. “ _Agresivamente_ guapo, en verdad. ¡Pareces salido de una película!”

“¿Una película?”

Jaemin asintió, susurrando. “Una película de gángsters.”

Mark intentó no bufar. Le arrebató su horario al otro. “Bueno, ten cuidado o podría robarte con mis agujas de tejer.”

La sonrisa en respuesta de Jaemin fue tan cegadora como la primera. “¡Cool!”

Mark hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos cuando Jaemin casi saltó a su lado mientras continuaban su camino hacia el edificio de ciencias. Estuvo agradecido de tener una excusa para abandonar al otro muchacho al pasar por el salón de éste primero.

No es que a Mark le desagradara Jaemin, era su _entusiasmo_ , ansioso de llenar con palabras cada silencio. Para cuando entraron al pasillo de química, Mark sentía que había escuchado toda la hoja de vida del otro, los clubs a los que pertenecía, las clases que le gustaban a sus amigos y a él, nombres que Mark olvidó al momento que abandonaran los labios de Jaemin.

Mark pasó gran parte de su vida encerrado con niños de su edad que no podían callarse, así que apreciaba el silencio, anhelaba esos últimos minutos de paz que tenía antes de esforzarse por pasar un día de secundaria completo.

“¡No dudes en escribirme!” Jaemin le gritó una vez que se separaron.

Mark movió su teléfono hacia él –ahora con el número de Jaemin en la lista- antes de girar en una esquina hacia el segundo piso.

Todavía tenía unos buenos treinta minutos antes de clase, el pasillo maravillosamente vacío. Mark se subió al marco de la ventana opuesta a la puerta del salón de clases y sacó los audífonos del bolsillo. Dejando caer la cabeza contra la ventana, sus ojos de cerraron. Ante los primeros tonos tranquilizantes de su canción favorita de Gaho, Mark esperó a que su mente se desvaneciera.

Ψ

En su sueño, el suelo del bosque era húmedo contra su espalda y rostro al moverse hacia un costado. Haechan estaba acurrucado junto a él en el suelo, su cabeza sobre ambas manos mientras dormía pacíficamente. Tenía una mancha de tierra en la mejilla.

“Tienes una mancha de tierra en tu mejilla.”

Haechan parpadeó los ojos ante eso, la claridad del iris diciéndole a Mark que no estaba dormido en lo absoluto, pero que había esperado a por él. Haechan levantó una mano hacia su propio rostro y él observó cómo arrastraba los dedos sobre la piel de la mejilla, las puntas acariciando la suciedad sin quitársela. La atención de Mark fue atrapada por las bandas elásticas que rodeaban los dedos del muchacho, combinando con el material neón de su sudadera. Peculiar, pensó Mark, como todo él.

“No, no te la quitaste.” La voz de Mark salió más rasposa de lo que pretendía. “Espera, déjame hacerlo.”

Levantó su propia mano lentamente, le dio a Haechan una oportunidad para apartarse, pero éste se inclinó hacia su toque, una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios cuando Mark deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla. Su piel estaba caliente. Mark se sintió sonreír. Una vez que limpió la mancha, Haechan se recostó en su espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

“Dream, ¿alguna vez has visto un eclipse solar?”

Tomó a Mark desprevenido con la pregunta. “Uhm, ¿una vez, creo? Nada que pueda recordar, ¿por qué?”

La sonrisa de Haechan era brillante y él quería disfrutarla. “Porque hay uno justo ahora, ¿no lo ves?”

Mark vio el fenómeno reflejarse en las pupilas del otro antes de mirar al cielo. El sol estaba en el proceso de ser oscurecido, una esfera negra empujándose frente a la otra para ensombrecer el mundo.

“Wow.” Quería levantarse para estar más cerca, tan triste como eso sonara.

No podía alcanzar el sol, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Cuando miró de vuelta a Haechan, el otro muchacho ya lo estaba observando. Mark se encontró atrapado en los ojos del otro, sin aliento al sentir dedos alcanzando los suyos, rozando la palma antes de entrelazar los dedos. Las manos de Haechan estaban frías.

“Gracias.”

Mark inclinó la cabeza a un costado. “¿Por qué?”

La sonrisa que le dio el muchacho no era lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar la sombra sobre ellos, sobre el mundo. Abrió la boca, ojos en el eclipse—

Ψ

Mark se despertó bruscamente cuando su pierna se deslizó por el alfeizar de la ventana, casi enviándolo al suelo. Se las arregló para balancearse, agarró el borde y se presionó contra la ventana. Le tomó un montón de respiraciones profundas y unos parpadeos desorientados el recordar dónde estaba. _Escuela,_ se dijo. _Eres estudiante de nuevo._

Un rápido vistazo alrededor le dijo que el pasillo se estaba llenando con otros estudiantes mientras él estuvo durmiendo, pequeños grupos formándose alrededor de la puerta de clases. Mark pretendió no notar las miradas curiosas en su dirección. En su lugar, se distrajo con el teléfono. Renjun aún no le había respondido, así que le escribió a Yukhei, recibiendo una selfie y varios mensajes de una sola palabra con variantes del ‘¡ _Tú puedes_!’. Mark sonrió, dispuesto a dejar ir el amargo dolor en su pecho.

Guardó el teléfono cuando el maestro apareció, una mujer rechoncha a mitad de sus cincuentas, y los dejó entrar al salón. Se dirigió directamente a su mesa, pidiéndoles que firmaran la lista que le habían entregado. Lo hizo con expresión aburrida, pero Mark solo estaba agradecido de que no lo obligara a presentarse frente a toda la clase.

“Los libros están en la parte de atrás, en el gabinete,” le informó a él antes de girarse hacia el tablero.

Mark se aseguró de agachar la cabeza mientras pasaba los puestos de sus compañeros de clase. Dejó caer su mochila en el puesto libre que la profesora le había señalado antes de dirigirse al gabinete. La madera era vieja, el mango cubierto de una sustancia sospechosamente pegajosa que lo obligó a abrir la puerta clavando sus uñas en la ranura, pero finalmente lo logró.

Aún podía sentir ojos en él cuando volvió a su mesa con libro en mano, pero no les prestó atención. Sabía que la novedad de su llegada desaparecería pronto. Aunque lo más importante es que los otros chicos no lo estaban observando porque quisieran iniciar una pelea. _La mayoría,_ Mark se corrigió cuando notó al muchacho sentado en frente de la clase, inclinado para observarlo, su expresión ensombrecida por las gafas que llevaba encima.

Mark conectó su mirada por un momento, notando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta antes de sentarse en su lugar. No tenía interés en meterse con un deportista que tenía a todo un equipo para apoyarlo si Mark le hacía algo. Así que mantuvo los ojos pegados al libro, intentando descifrar las ecuaciones frente a él. Taeyong esperaba que mantuviera el promedio de antes, así que concentrarse en sus estudios era el mejor curso de acción por ahora.

Con la cabeza gacha, logró pasar la mayoría de sus clases matutinas sin ningún inconveniente más. A pesar de las miradas curiosas que le enviaban cada vez que se abría paso, ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevió a cercarse. Mark estuvo agradecido por eso. Exhaló una vez que sonó la campana del almuerzo.

Le dio a la cafetería un largo vistazo, optando por una de las mesas en el patio. Estaba soleado fuera, así que la madera de los asientos era cálida. Una enorme sonrisa se esparció por el rostro de Mark cuando sacó su almuerzo, aunque no pudo evitar girar los ojos al ver la abundancia de verde en el interior de su Tupperware; aun así, su estomagó rugió cuando levantó una de las lechugas que Taeyong había preparado. Dejando de lado la obsesión de su hermano por los vegetales, la comida de Taeyong no tenía comparación.

Llevaba los audífonos puestos desde que abandonó la clase, así que no notó la figura apareciendo por el otro lado de la mesa hasta que la sombra llegó a su comida. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó todo de vuelta en el envase mientras se quitaba uno de los audífonos y miraba hacia arriba.

“¿Sí?”

Le tomó solo un segundo reconocer al chico de su clase de matemáticas, los desagradables detalles en verde neón de su chaqueta eran fácil de reconocer. Mark supuso que la ropa de este tipo era mucho más agradable de ver que los zapatos de Jaemin y su suéter de cachemir que parecía ser obligatorio para todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

El muchacho se colocó mejor las gafas y Mark no se perdió cómo la tela de la chaqueta se estrechaba sobre sus bíceps con el movimiento. Lentamente, se quitó el otro audífono y los colocó en la mesa junto a su teléfono. El chico se balanceó de un pie al otro y Mark sintió los bellos de la nuca levantarse. Estaba listo para ponerse de pie y lanzar el primer golpe –por la forma en que las chicas de la mesa siguiente los estaban mirando, era claro que lo que sea que Mark fuera a hacerle a este sujeto iba a dejar una impresión-, cuando la expresión del otro se deshizo.

Sus ojos se arrugaron al sonreír y luego Mark se enfrentó a una mano extendida en lugar de un puño. “Hola, soy Jeno.”

Mark parpadeó, intentando procesar cómo el chico frente a él había pasado de ser una roca a algo _tierno_ en un segundo.

“Mark,” dijo después de un rato, aún más aturdido cuando Jeno se rio en respuesta.

“Lo sé. Jaemin me lo dijo. Estoy aquí para almorzar contigo y que no estés solo.”

“Uh…” Mark no consiguió decir una respuesta mucho más larga porque Jeno ya se estaba sentando en el lugar opuesto a él, abriendo su mochila para sacar una bolsa de papel con la etiqueta ‘almuerzos para campeones’ y dos botellas de Gatorade azul.

Después de un momento, Mark se relajó. Una parte de él quería decirle a Jeno que estaba bien por sí mismo y que no había necesidad de que sintiera algún tipo de obligación con él, pero ahora que el otro sonreía, le recordaba un cachorrito, lo que a su vez le recordaba a Yukhei y Mark lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Había razones por las cuales Taeyong los había mudado al otro lado del país, lejos de todas las personas que conocían, pero Mark no podía desaparecer la presión en su pecho.

Jeno no era su amigo, pero tal vez no sería tan malo tenerlo a su lado por un rato. De hecho, Taeyong estaría sobre la luna si Mark le decía que había almorzado con alguien.

Sonrió cuando Jeno empujó una de las botellas de Gatorade en su dirección. “Gracias.”

“No hay de qué.” Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron por completo cuando Mark abrió de nuevo su almuerzo. “¿Esos son _ssambap_?”

Mark asintió y, después de pensarlo un momento, levantó una de las pequeñas envolturas de lechuga para ofrecérsela al otro muchacho. Jeno sonrió, tomando a lechuga antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y llenarse la boca. Mark se concentró en morder la suya mientras Jeno masticaba, sonidos de apreciación escapando de la garganta.

“Wow,” dijo una vez que tragó. “¿Tu preparaste esos?” Mark negó. “Son muy buenos,” suspiró mientras sacaba un sándwich de su bolsa. “Intentamos hacer _ssambap_ en nuestra pasada reunión de AEA, pero cada wrap que hice se desintegró antes de que llegara a mi boca.”

Mark sonrió ante eso. “Suele pasar. Intenté fritar un huevo una vez y desde ahí me prohibieron la entrada a la cocina.”

Jeno hizo una mueca mientras le daba una mordida a su comida. “¿Así de mal?”

“¿Sabías que tienes que colocar aceite en la sartén antes de romper el huevo?”

Jeno solo se quedó observándolo con la boca abierta en puro terror antes de seguir masticando. “No incendiaste tu casa, ¿o sí?”

Mark negó con la cabeza. Estuvo cerca, pero Taeyong llegó a tiempo para alejarlo de la estufa y tirar la sartén al fregadero. “Solo arruiné la sartén.”

Jeno se rio entre dientes. “Desearía decir que soy mejor, pero no es verdad. Usualmente consigo que Jaemin me cocine. Es muy bueno en eso.”

Mark tarareó. “¿Ustedes dos son amigos?”

Jeno volvió a sonreír al levantar su brazo, alzando la manga de su chaqueta para revelar dos hilos distintos amarrados en su muñeca. Brazaletes de amistad, se dio cuenta Mark mientras veía a Jeno empujar en su dirección las cuencas que colgaban del hilo amarillo neón superior para poder leer las letras en relieve escritas en las pequeñas perlas plateadas. Deletreaban los nombres de Jaemin y Jeno, una cuenca en forma de corazón conectando los dos. “Jaemin es uno de mis mejores amigos.”

Mark asintió. No logró descifrar las letras de la otra manilla de amistad, las cuencas pegadas a un hilo naranja neón, así que concentró su tención de nuevo en el almuerzo.

“¿Tienes clases en la tarde?” preguntó Jeno después de terminar su comida.

Mark tomó un sorbo de su Gatorade a la par que entrecerraba los ojos, intentando recordar el horario que guardó al fondo de su mochila durante el día. “Historia, creo. Dos horas.”

Para sorpresa de Mark, Jeno sonó encantado. “Yo tengo practica de natación hasta las cuatro, pero después me reuniré con mis amigos. Iremos a jugar basquetbol, por si quieres unirte.”

Mark parpadeó. Originalmente había planeado tomar el autobús a casa para desempacar las cajas de la sala, pero algo en los ojos brillantes del otro chico le hizo difícil decirle que no.

“Tengo que preguntarle a mi hermano,” Mark se lamió los labios, saboreando el azúcar del Gatorade, “pero estoy seguro de que no le importará si se lo explico.”

Jeno le sonrió con los ojos mientras se ponía en pie. “¡Suena bien! Solo llega a la entrada del gimnasio después de clase. Te esperaremos.”

Era una simple oración, algo sin pensar, y aun así hizo que Mark se quedara sin aliento. _Te esperaremos._ Mark quería preguntarle por qué parecía tan interesado en llegar a conocerlo, pero luego supuso que así era la personalidad de Jeno. La de Jaemin y él.

“Allí estaré.”

La sonrisa del muchacho se amplió antes de levantar su bolsa de gimnasia, empujando su basura en el compartimiento lateral para luego irse.

El patio empezó a desocuparse lentamente con las clases de la tarde a punto de iniciar, pero Mark se tomó su tiempo en terminar la bebida. Giró el teléfono en su mano mientras lo contemplaba. Eventualmente se decidió y lo desbloqueó, marcando al primer contacto en su lista. Sonó por casi dos minutos antes de que Taeyong contestara.

“¿Hola?” su hermano se escuchaba sin aliento.

“¿Es un mal momento?”

“No, solo tuve que estacionar. Voy para el trabajo. ¿Todo va bien? ¿Tú estás bien?”

Mark dejó salir una risa. “¡Relájate, Yong! No estoy en problemas. Lo opuesto, en realidad. Me invitaron a jugar basquetbol después de la escuela. ¿Está bien si voy?” Mark frunció el ceño cuando el silencio se apoderó de la línea. “¿Yong?”

“¿Quién te invitó?”

Mark exhaló por la nariz. “Dos chicos que conocí. Uno de ellos me mostró la escuela y el otro está en mi clase. Son agradables.” Más silencio. Mark suspiró. “Son buenos chicos, Yong. Uno de ellos es, literalmente, el presidente del consejo estudiantil. No habrán problemas.”

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado y Mark sonrió porque supo que había ganado.

“Bien, pero te quiero en casa antes de que se haga de noche. ¿Tienes tu pasaporte de bus, verdad?”

Mark golpeó el bolsillo delantero de su mochila. “Lo tengo. Gracias, Yong. Te amo.”

“También te amo. Oh, ¿Mark?”

“¿Mhm?”

“De verdad estoy feliz de que hagas amigos, pero si resultan ser problemáticos después de todo, no dejes que te influencien, ¿está bien?”

Mark sabía a qué se refería Taeyong y quería reírse porque su hermano no entendía. No habían sido los amigos de Mark quieres eran una mala influencia. Fue él quien los convenció de entrar en ese callejón. Yukhei y Renjun lo habían seguido solo porque no querían dejarlo solo. Porque amaban a Taeyong tanto como el mismo Mark.

“Por supuesto. Te lo prometí, ¿o no?”

“Lo hiciste.” Un pequeño suspiro. “No olvides volver a casa.”

Mark negó a pesar de que su hermano no pudiera verlo. “Nunca.”

“Te veré esta noche, entonces. Adiós.”

“Adiós.”

Mark se quedó mirando la pantalla tiempo después de que Taeyong colgara, tanteando la imagen de contacto que su hermano había colocado para sí. Era una foto de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que Taeyong había preparado cuando cumplió dieciséis, en el club de hip-hop underground al que Mark y sus amigos solían colarse. Estaban de pie, juntos, los brazos rodeando al otro. Mark miraba a la cámara, todavía sorprendido por la situación, mientras que su hermano había esperado que el obturador se apagara para plantar un beso en su mejilla, sin perderse la oportunidad de avergonzarlo en público con su personalidad demasiado cariñosa.

Se tragó el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta y bloqueó el teléfono. Extrañaba los días donde Taeyong estaba completamente relajado, una muestra de todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerles en lugar de esconderlos lejos. Era un pensamiento doloroso y el daño hizo que la ira renaciera en su estómago, pero Mark había aprendido formas para calmarse. Imaginó lluvia, lluvia golpeando el concreto de un callejón en Manhattan, empapándose la rompa mientras esperaba destruir un sueño por otro sueño.

Incluso sentado bajo el sol, Mark podía sentir la fría llovizna en su piel, podía escuchar la risa de Yukhei tras él, podía apreciar la sangre en su lengua. Se levantó lentamente de su mesa, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro para ir a clase. A pesar de todo lo que le costó esa destrucción, no se arrepentía. Pero eso no significaba que aún no estuviera pagando lo que había hecho. Los sueños eran caros, y la destrucción de uno es lo más caro de todo.

Ψ

Jeno y Jaemin lo estaban esperando en la entrada del gimnasio como prometieron, las cabezas juntas mientras parecían estar discutiendo algo. Mark bajó el ritmo cuando vio el fruncido en el rostro del primero. Jeno hablaba rápido, moviendo su teléfono –el de Jaemin, Mark reconoció el Smartphone plateado-, antes de devolvérselo al otro, quien negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo. El ceño de Jaemin estaba tan pronunciado como el de Jeno, sus labios presionados en una línea infeliz.

Era extraño ver a Jaemin fuera de su usual alegre personalidad, pero una parte de Mark estuvo agradecido por el vistazo a las emociones menos lindas de éste. Era reconfortante saber que el chico era capaz de enojarse como cualquier otra persona.

Jeno parecía tener más que decir, pero se detuvo al ver a Mark acercarse, se ceño convirtiéndose en una sonrisa de ojos arrugados. Jaemin imitó rápidamente su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de su llegada y Mark no dudó en darles la mano a ambos a manera de saludo.

“¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!” Jaemin sonrió al lanzar un brazo sobre los hombros de Mark.

Él se obligó a no quitarlo. Sonrió, su expresión natural cuando notó que Jaemin optó por cambiarse los pantalones ajustados y el suéter a un conjunto simple y suelto. Era más sencillo tomarlo en serio si no lucía como un nerd. Jeno ya estaba en sus shorts de basquetbol y la que Mark pensó era su camiseta del equipo, su cabello húmedo por la ducha que parecía haber tomado después de su práctica.

Mark se giró hacia la entrada del gimnasio. “¿Nos dejaran entrar después del horario de clases?”

“Oh, Jeno tiene llave.” Jaemin disipó su preocupación con un gesto de mano, su otro brazo firmemente apoyado en los hombros de Mark mientras seguían a Jeno al interior del edificio. El olor a calcetines sucios y goma de mascar era pesado en el aire, pero Mark lo ignoró. “Todos los atletas de la escuela tienen una para que usen el gimnasio cuando quieran.”

Mark pensó en cómo los profesores de su antigua escuela cerraban los salones después de cada clase para evitar que los estudiantes dañaran la propiedad. “Son muy… confiados.”

“¡Oh, la confianza es uno de los principales elementos en la filosofía de la Escuela Infierno!” Jaemin casi saltaba por la emoción. “Lo dice en el primer párrafo de nuestro-”

“Jaemin,” Jeno lo interrumpió con gentileza, abriendo la puerta que los llevaba a unas escaleras.

Éste se puso rojo y aclaró la garganta. “Sí, cierto. La cancha de basquetbol está en el techo, solo espera, ¡te encantará!”

Mark sí la amó una vez abandonaron las escaleras, atravesaron otra puerta de metal y emergieron en el techo del edificio. El lugar era una cerca de malla de alambre soldada a tamaño completo y rodeando los bordes del techo; Mark sintió el calor del concreto a través de las suelas de sus zapatos. El sol seguía en lo alto del cielo, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos mientras observaba los aros a ambos lados de la cancha. El metal de sus estructuras brillaba con la luz.

Dejó su mochila junto a la de Jaemin, sonriendo cuando Jeno abrió la suya para sacar un balón de su interior. Se lo pasó a Mark, quien hundió los dedos en la familiar textura antes de dejarlo rebotar contra el suelo. Mark sintió una chispa de emoción mientras corría con la pelota unos metros. Casi llegó a la mitad cuando Jaemin se la arrebató de las manos.

El movimiento audaz lo hizo reír. “¡No sabía que eras bueno, Jung!”

Jaemin sonrió, avanzando hasta el otro lado de la cancha para encestar la pelota en el aro. La sonrisa de Jeno era cariñosa mientras trotaba junto a Mark. “No dejes que te engañe, Jaemin es increíble en basquetbol. Fácilmente podría estar en el equipo, pero está muy ocupado dirigiendo el consejo estudiantil, la AEA y AGH para jugar.”

Mark sintió sus cejas subir hasta su cabello. “¿Aquí tienen AGH?”

“Sí.” Mark sonrió ante la forma en la que el pecho de Jeno se infló de orgullo. “Bueno, ambos clubs comparten un salón porque la escuela solo le dio uno cuando Jaemin pasó la petición, pero no importa porque la mayoría de miembros de la AEA también están en AGH y viceversa. Las minorías se quedan juntas y así.”

“Suena cool.”

“¡Oh, eres bienvenido a unirte!” A Mark le pareció divertido cómo el entusiasmo de Jaemin parecía contagiar a Jeno. “La Alianza de Estudiantes Asiáticos se reúne todos los miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde. La única condición de entrada es llevar algo de comer para compartir con todos.”

Mark asintió, anotando mentalmente la fecha y hora. “Definitivamente lo tendré en mente. Me dijeron que ser miembro del club de tejido no era lo mejor para mi imagen.”

Jeno se rio ante eso.

“¡Hey!” la voz de Jaemin los llamó a ambos justo al mismo tiempo que Mark vio la pelota naranja volando hacia su rostro. “¡No es divertido si no intentan detenerme! ¡A jugar, perdedores!”

Jaeno atrapó la pelota antes de que pudiera golpearlo a él en el rostro, rebotándola contra el suelo para después pasársela a Mark. “¡Ya verás, Nana!”

Jugaron por horas y, al final, Mark estaba completamente sudado, sus jeans y camiseta pegándose incómodamente a su piel. Aun así se sentía ligero, más liviano que en mucho tiempo cuando se dejó caer al suelo con un gemido satisfecho. Le agradeció a Jeno el Gatorade azul que el chico le ofreció. Parecía que, además de las pelotas de basquetbol, Jeno escondía un suministro interminable de bebidas energizantes en su bolsa de gimnasio.

“Eres el mejor,” Jaemin le dijo a su amigo mientras destapaba la botella que el muchacho le había dado, tomando un gran sorbo antes de rodar de costado. “Oh, lindo.”

Mark siguió su línea de visión y sonrió. No había rascacielos alrededor, por lo que tampoco existía nada que oscureciera la vista. El cielo se tornó rosa mientras jugaban, el anochecer rompiendo el horizonte. Mark se deleitó con la hermosa vista antes de sobresaltarse.

“¡Oh, mierda!” se puso de pie “¡Me tengo que ir! Le prometí a mi hermano que estaría en casa antes de que anocheciera. Mierda, ¿dónde está el pasaje de bus?”

Estaba demasiado ocupado revolviendo la parte frontal de su maleta para notar la mirada que Jaemin y Jeno intercambiaron.

“¿Uh, Mark?”

Éste no levantó la vista de donde estaba buscando. “¿Sí?”

“El último bus salió hace como una hora.”

Los miró. “Espera, ¿qué?”

“Uh, sí,” Jeno se frotó la nuca. “¿No sabías? El transporte público no pasa después de las ocho aquí.”

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

“¿Bienvenido al pequeño pueblo de Oregón?” intentó Jaemin.

Mark gimió. Taeyong lo mataría. Su casa estaba relativamente lejos y había pocas probabilidades de que Mark llegara antes de la medianoche si iba a pie por toda la ciudad, tan pequeña como Infierno fuera.

“Eh, no te preocupes.” Mark se sobresaltó cuando Jaemin le pateó la pierna. “Jeno y yo tenemos bicicletas. Puedes montarte en la parte trasera de la mía y te llevaremos al centro de la ciudad. Mi hermano mayor trabaja ahí, él puede llevarte a casa.”

Mark lo pensó por un segundo. Normalmente, estaría reacio a aceptar cualquier clase de plan que requiriera confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas, y a Mark le gustaba su cabeza pegada al cuerpo. Y eso estaría a punto de cambiar si hacia esperar y preocupar a Taeyong por _cuatro_ horas más.

“Okey,” dijo, encontrándose sonriendo ante la misma que le dio Jaemin. “Hagámoslo.”

Lo que Jaemin olvidó mencionar cuando le contó su plan a Mark, se dio cuenta él al observar el edificio de ladrillos rojos al que llegaron después de media hora (Mark con las piernas temblorosas de sostenerse en la parte trasera de la BMX por mucho tiempo y Jaemin considerablemente sin aliento), era que su hermano era un policía.

_Estación de Policía Infierno,_ decían las grandes letras de hierro fijadas sobre la entrada del edificio. Su estómago se revolvió.

Cada célula de su cuerpo se erizó ante la idea de poner un pie en ese edificio, pero Jeno mantenía la puerta abierta para él, parpadeando sus ojos en una expectativa ajena y bien educada, y Mark no tuvo más opción que aplastar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía a Jaemin dentro de la estación.

Mark se concentró en el fuerte aroma a café y tinta de impresora que colgaba en el aire, el sonido del ventilador de pie en la esquina de la mesa a la que habían llegado. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría pretender no ver las puertas de las celdas alineándose en la pared a su izquierda. Casi chocó contra la espalda de Jaemin cuando el chico se detuvo de golpe.

Mark necesitó un momento para entender por qué. Al contrario de lo que su amigo le había prometido, la estación no estaba ‘completamente vacía.’

Había un hombre de pie en la recepción discutiendo con dos policías en el lado opuesto. Era alto, más que los policías, las gruesas suelas de sus botas de construcción agregándole un par más de centímetros de altura.

“No, escucha— ¡No me estás entendiendo, Doyoung!”

El oficial al que había llamado por su nombre, un hombre delgado con una expresión impresionantemente inexpresiva, frunció los labios. “Es Sheriff Kim aquí.”

El hombre alto apenas bufó. “Bien, _Sheriff,_ ¡no me estás escuchando! Hyuck siempre me envía un mensaje de que llegó a salvo desde donde sea que esté, incluso cuando está enfadado. Pero se fue desde anoche y no hay señales de él. Cuando lo llamo, me dice que su teléfono está apagado. ¡Nunca apaga su teléfono! ¡Es un adolescente, por Dios santo!”

El Sheriff Kim levanta las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. “Lo entiendo, Johnny, pero no es la primera vez que Donghyuck se ha escapado. En este punto, me temo que así es como él maneja las cosas. Ve a casa y espera a que vuelva. Sabes que siempre vuelve cuando está listo.”

Los ojos del Sheriff se abrieron cuando cayó en la presencia de Mark, Jeno y Jaemin en la puerta. El primer instinto de Mark fue girarse cuando el oficial levantó una mano, indicándoles que se acercaran, pero no tuvo otra opción que seguir a los otros dos en línea recta hacia la mesa.

“¡Jeno, Jaemin!” el Sheriff les lanzó una mirada fuerte. Mark estuvo feliz de ser ignorado por el momento. “No han escuchado de Donghyuck hoy, ¿o sí?”

Los dos negaron con las cabezas en una sincronización perfecta.

“¿No te escribió o algo por el estilo?” el otro policía habló. Su voz era más profunda que la del Sheriff, una gravedad que hacía sentir extrañamente tranquilo a Mark. No tuvo que mirar el nombre en la placa para saber que ese era el hermano mayor de Jaemin. Compartían las mismas características desconcertantemente perfectas. “¿Sin comentario de doce minutos sobre el ultimo remake de Spring Awakening en el chat grupal?”

Jeno negó de nuevo, sus hombros cayendo con el gesto. “No, no nos respondió a ninguno cuando le preguntamos dónde estaba esta mañana.”

Jaemin miraba el suelo, sus cejas juntas antes de subir la vista. “Tampoco estuvo en clase, pero eso no es inusual.” Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando miró a Johnny. “Digo, uhm, no que esté ausente o algo, solo-”

Johnny no le dio importancia, un suspiro profundo abandonando sus labios. “Sé que Hyuck se salta clases. No te preocupes por eso, Jaemin, no me dijiste nada que no supiera antes.”

La sonrisa que acompañó el asentimiento de Jaemin era restringida.

Johnny se giró de vuelta para mirar a los oficiales de policía frente a él. Ya que Mark estaba a su espalda, pudo ver las manos convirtiéndose en puños.

“Algo anda mal, Doyoung. Puedo sentirlo. Es mi hijo, sabes que no puedo- si algo le sucediera, yo no podría-” se interrumpió, ahogándose en sus palabras.

Mark sintió su corazón encogerse. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Jaemin tomar la mano de Jeno.

El Sheriff también pareció sentirlo. Algo se suavizó en su mirada. “Han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas, Johnny, y Donghyuck ya no es un niño pequeño, así que no puedo hacer nada aunque quisiera, pero-”

El hombre alto respiró temblorosamente.

“-si no ha vuelto para mañana, vuelve y publicaré una alerta de desaparición, ¿está bien? Incluso si dudo de que no se está escondiendo en el sótano de Jaehyun y Jaemin, ver su propio rostro en las noticias definitivamente lo asustará para volver a casa.”

Por un momento, Johnny parecía querer pelear, pero luego sus hombros se des tensionaron y asintió. “Gracias, Doyoung.”

“Es Sheriff Kim.” Esa vez, la exasperación en el tono del policía fue cariñosa. “Volverá a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Sabes que te ama mucho.”

Johnny asintió. El único sonido que vino de él fue el de las llaves tintineando cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

“¡Espera! ¡No olvides estos!” Jaehyun lo llamó, recogiendo el montón de papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa.

Mark vio el destello de culpa en el rostro del hombre antes de que éste se girara, aunque Mark estuvo un poco distraído por la forma en la que el Sheriff se inclinaba sobre la mesa para pellizcarle la mejilla a Jeno.

Johnny tomó los papeles de las manos del oficial. Y mientras lo hacía, uno de los volantes se cayó, flotando sobre el suelo antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiera detenerlo. Mark se agachó para recoger el papel caído frente a sus pies. Estuvo a punto de tenderlo cuando su corazón se detuvo. Los bordes se arrugaron al apretarlo con fuerza, mirando la imagen en el centro.

Estaba más joven en la foto, sus mejillas más redondas y su cabello más oscuro que en los sueños de Mark, pero aun así lo reconoció. Reconocería a Haechan donde fuese, el chico de sus sueños que ahora estaba aplastado en un poster de desaparecido. En la parte superior, debajo del letrero, decía su nombre: Seo Donghyuck.


	3. La desaparición de Donghyuck Seo.

En su sueño, Mark despertó de cara al suelo, el sabor de la tierra pesado en su lengua mientras se levantaba. Al contrario de antes, ahora era de noche, el cielo un negro profundo sin estrellas. Un tarareo bajo lo alertó de que no estaba solo.

Girando el cuello, se dio cuenta de que Haechan estaba sentado junto a sus pies, interpretando una canción que Mark no podía recordar mientras le amarraba los cordones de ambos zapatos juntos. Mark lo observó hasta que el muchacho ató los cuatro extremos en un arco antes de caer sobre su espalda.

Con el movimiento llegó el recuerdo y Mark se sentó de un golpe. “¡Joder, eres real!”

Las cejas de Haechan se levantaron en sorpresa, pero la expresión de sus ojos era demasiado brillante para ser sincera. Mark se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía.

“Haechan,” su corazón comenzó a tamborilear contra su pecho, “eres _real._ ”

La expresión del muchacho se suavizó al inclinarse adelante y Mark sintió la piel de su pierna cosquillear justo donde Haechan colocó la mano. Una quemadura fría. “Por supuesto que soy real, Dream.”

“No, tú— ¡Huiste! ¡Conocí a tu papá en la estación de policía, estaba buscándote! No eres un invento de mi imaginación. ¡Existes en el mundo real y estás perdido!”

La expresión de Haechan no cambió en lo absoluto. No había dolor en sus ojos. Lo mejor que pudo leer en su mirada era compasión, como si Mark fuera estúpido. Como si él fuera aquel estando perdido. Se sintió frustrado.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas perdido?” su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. “Me mentiste.”

El otro chico movió la cabeza a un costado. “Omitir la verdad no es mentir.”

“Así que es cierto.” Mark sintió su interior contraerse. “Estás perdido.”

Haechan miró hacia el cielo, el eclipse reflejándose en sus ojos. “Si estuviera perdido, ¿vendrías a buscarme?”

El sentimiento comenzó en la parte trasera de su cuello, se extendió de su pecho a las extremidades hasta crepitar en sus huesos. Era diferente a la ira. Lo reconstruía en lugar de hacerlo pedazos. Mark se encontró asintiendo mucho antes de poder responder. “Sí.”

Su respuesta hizo que Haechan sonriera. El otro chico extendió la mano, sacudiendo los mechones de cabello pastel fuera de sus ojos, y Mark pensó que se veía etéreo, incluso si aún llevaba tierra en la mejilla, incluso si el color neón de su sudadera seguía siendo abismalmente llamativo. Mark se sintió tranquilo. Haechan estaba aquí, en frente de él. En su sueño estaban juntos. Aquí, en su sueño, nada podía tocarlo a excepción de él.

La mano de Haechan era fría cuando Mark la tomó. El otro chico unió sus meñiques, su mirada tornándose expectante y Mark no tuvo que preguntar qué estaba esperando. Ya lo sabía.

“Lo haré,” prometió. “Te encontraré.”

Ψ

Mark bostezó mientras entraba a la cocina la mañana siguiente, atraído por el aroma de panqueques de arándano y el canto de Taeyong a la par de la radio. Colores pastel invadían sus parpados cada que cerraba los ojos, así que parpadeó con rapidez, desesperado por aclarar su mente.

Taeyong se quedó callado cuando lo vio, dándole a Mark una vista rápida y superficial de ‘no se detectan lesiones en el niño’ antes de volver a la estufa. Mark pasó junto a la cafetera antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Esperó hasta que Taeyong apagara la radio y colocara un plato humeante lleno de panqueques perfectamente dorados frente a él antes de hablar.

“Lo siento.”

Taeyong solo se encogió de hombros mientras se concentraba en su propia comida y Mark sabía que el otro estaba evitando su mirada para que no pudiera ver la ira, la decepción. Los círculos negros bajo los parpados de su hermano le dijeron que Taeyong no había dormido bien, tal vez en lo absoluto. Atemorizado.

“Taeyong.” recibió una vista rápida como respuesta, pero Mark se aferró a eso. “Tienes que ver que nada pasó, ¿sí? Sé que era tarde, pero el policía era el hermano de Jaemin. Solo me trajo a casa. Todo está bien. Nosotros estamos bien.”

Su hermano masticó, tomó un sorbo de café y tragó. “No, Mark. _Tú_ puedes estar bien. Mientras tanto, yo pasé mi tarde llegando a casa después de un turno de diez horas en el restaurante, esperando encontrarte aquí, pero no estabas. Y cuando intento llamarte, me dice que tu teléfono está apagado—”

“Se murió de camino a la estación de policía.”

Taeyong lo ignoró, el agarre en su taza convirtiéndose en nudillos blancos. “—y cuando por fin llegas, es en un maldito auto de policía. Perdóname si mi primer pensamiento no fue que este pueblo es lo suficientemente bueno para que la policía sea tu amiga y te ayude.”

“Lo siento.”

“Nunca más,” Taeyong bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, “eso fue lo que me dijiste. Tú—me _prometiste_ que nunca más te volvería a ver así de nuevo.”

“Taeyong.” Mark resistió el impulso de aplastar la taza en su mano. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero tenía el control. “En verdad lo siento.”

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, derrotado, y Mark odiaba eso sobre todo lo demás.

“No sabía que el transporte público dejaba de funcionar después de las ocho. Debí haber revisado, lo siento. Jaemin no me dijo que su hermano era un policía antes de que ya estuviéramos en la estación y declinar su oferta me habría hecho parecer raro porque las personas normales no le temen a la policía. Lo siento, pensé que el traerme era mejor que hacerte esperar por un par de horas más.”

“La próxima vez, pide un teléfono y dame una llamada de advertencia.” La mueca de Taeyong se convirtió en un puchero ante la última palabra y Mark exhaló sabiendo que todo estaría bien. “Casi tuve un ataque al corazón.”

“Lo sé.” Mark dejó salir una risa. “Parecía que habías visto un fantasma cuando saliste del porche.”

“Porque así fue.” Ambos bufaron ante eso, pero ya no había ira en los ojos de Taeyong cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Mark. “Eres mi hermano pequeño, Mark. Mi responsabilidad. Si algo te hiere, a mí también.”

_Igualmente,_ quería decir él, pero se mordió la lengua. Ambos sabían que era cierto sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. “De verdad estoy jodidamente arrepentido, Taeyong.”

“Lenguaje.” Taeyong suspiró antes de enderezar la espalda, intentando verse como la figura paternal que Mark merecía. “No lo vuelvas a hacer. Y dile al chico Jaemin que le agradezca a su hermano. Te trajo a casa, policía o no.”

Mark sonrió. “Lo haré.”

Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre sonando y Taeyong estaba de pie antes de que Mark pudiera decir algo más. Tomó la oportunidad para comer sus panqueques, saborear el suave dulce. Podía escuchar a Taeyong hablar con quién sea que estuviese en la puerta, sus cejas alzándose cuando escuchó reír a su hermano, su voz junto a otra más profunda. Mark reconoció al hombre alto que entró junto a Taeyong en la cocina un minuto después y su tenedor cayó sobre el plato, chillando.

“…y este es mi hermano, Mark. Mark, este es Johnny Seo. Es el dueño de la compañía de construcción de la ciudad.”

Mark supo por la forma en la que Johnny le sonrió, que no lo recordaba de la noche anterior. No podía culparlo. Los ojos de Johnny jamás habían dejado la foto de su hijo cuando Mark le devolvió el poster y, después de eso, se marchó rápidamente, las hojas atrapadas contra su pecho.

“Hola, señor.” Mark lo saludó, cortés.

Las comisuras de los ojos del hombre se arrugaron al negar. “No, nada de eso. Solo llámame Johnny.” Se giró hacia Taeyong. “Además de ser el sujeto que contrataste para arreglar tu casa, también soy tu vecino. Mi hijo y yo vivimos al otro lado de la calle, a dos casas de ustedes.”

Mark se maravilló ante su acento, espeso y llamativo. No había sido tan prominente la noche anterior cuando le estuvo gritando a los policías, pero ahora que hablaba con normalidad, llegaba con toda su fuerza encantadora. Mark entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que Taeyong tiraba de su camisa, sus dedos bailando sobre el dobladillo mientras sus mejillas se colocaban rojas. Mark suprimió las ganas de lanzarle un panqueque a la cara.

“Bueno, me siento mucho mejor ahora sobre pedirte llegar temprano, entonces.”

“Oh, no es ninguna molestia. Aun me tengo que disculpar por cancelarte ayer. Algo pasó.” Mark no se perdió los bordes de su sonrisa tensándose. Donghyuck, se dio cuenta. Donghyuck pasó. “Lo que me recuerda, ¿te importa si mantengo mi teléfono con volumen? Estoy esperando una llamada.”

“No hay problema.” Taeyong sonrió y Mark metió otro trozo de comida en su boca para evitar decir algo que no fuese nada cortés. “Dice en tu página web que haces restauraciones completas de casas. Mis habilidades de mantenimiento no van más allá de colocar cinta adhesiva en los huecos de las fugas, así que necesitamos ayuda urgentemente. ¿Puedo darte un recorrido?”

Johnny asintió antes de seguir a su hermano fuera de la cocina, la voz del hombre mayor resonando en el aire. “Veo que la Sra. Flannigan no puso mucho esfuerzo es renovar antes de vender la casa. Será un trabajo difícil, pero el marco es robusto, por lo que no debería ser un problema arreglarlo para que vivan como se merecen.”

“Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, Señor Seo.”

“Oh,” Johnny se rio. Mark masticó tan fuerte que su mandíbula crujió, el dulzor en su boca tornándose agrio. “Estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que podían llamarme Johnny. El Señor Seo era mi padre y si voy a arreglar la casa para ustedes, deberíamos estar cómodos entre nosotros. Nos veremos mucho, después de todo.”

“Cierto.” Taeyong se rio. “Soy Taeyong, entonces.”

Johnny sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. “Un placer conocerte, Taeyong.”

“¡Taeyong!” gritó Mark, viendo cómo su hermano su estremecía.

El mencionado le lanzó una mala mirada a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina antes de girarse de vuelta a Johnny. “Discúlpame un momento. Puedes darle un vistazo a la sala si quieres.”

Johnny inclinó el borde imaginario de un sombrero de vaquero para luego caminar hacia la otra habitación, las fuertes pisadas de sus botas de construcción desvaneciéndose.

La sonrisa de su hermano se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando volvió a la cocina. “¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás gritando así?” Mark no dijo nada mientras caía de nuevo en su silla, levantando solo una ceja. “¿Qué?” el fruncido de Taeyong se profundizó. “Oh mi Dios, ¿ _qué_?”

“Cuidado,” respondió él lentamente, “o te resbalarás con la piscina de saliva bajo tus pies.”

Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron casi cómicamente ante la acusación implicada en las palabras de Mark, y éste no se perdió el destello de culpa en los ojos del otro mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. “No es lo que piensas.”

“Seguro. ¿No contrataste a _Johnny_ porque es sexy?”

Mark pudo ver a Taeyong atorarse con la saliva mientras imitaba su postura.

“¡Por supuesto que no! Para tu información, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía cuando hice la cita. Además, qué si pienso que es—” Taeyong estalló en un resoplido, culpa dando paso a la indignación. “Es un constructor hábil, ¡eso es lo que importa! ¡Su compañía tiene calificaciones estelares en Yelp y en su sitio web habla sobre el estucado!”

Mark bufó. “¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti? Tiene treinta, al menos, y tú solo veinticuatro.”

“Tiene treinta y tres.” Mark levantó una ceja de nuevo. “¿Qué?” el rubor en las mejillas de Taeyong traicionó sus palabras. “¡No me mires así! ¡Quiero informarme antes de tomar decisiones sobre la contratación del personal, y simplemente apareció en mis recomendaciones de Facebook! ¿Y qué si lo investigué un poco?”

Mark negó con la cabeza. “No puedo creer que pasaras por todo eso, que _pasáramos_ por todo eso, y aun así te gusten los hombres mayores.”

Pudo ver el preciso instante en el que las palabras registraron en la cabeza de Taeyong, pudo verlo en la forma en la que sus hombros se encorvaron y toda la alegría desapareció de sus ojos. Y Mark quería inclinarse y atrapar todas las palabras antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa para ver si así su cerebro recuperaba su función principal.

“Taeyong,” intentó retractarse, pero el otro ya estaba negando. Mark no se perdió el brillo de sus ojos cuando se giró lejos de él.

“Mejor alístate.” Su hermano se aclaró la garganta. “Tú autobús se irá pronto.”

No se encontró con su mirada mientras abandonaba la cocina, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando se golpeó la cadera con el pomo de la puerta y Mark quería llamarlo, quería disculparse, pero también sabía que Taeyong esperaba que no hiciera una escena cuando un extraño se encontraba en la casa. Incluso si era para decir lo siento.

Mark apretó los dientes, golpeándose a sí mismo en la cabeza.

“Estúpido,” se murmuró mientras llevaba los platos al traste. “Eres tan malditamente estúpido, Mark Lee.”

Se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de la sala mientras se preparaba para irse, poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo silenciosamente por la puerta antes de poder hacer más daño. El almuerzo que Taeyong empacó para él —completo junto a un alegre post-it pegado en el interior— pesaba en su mochila mientras caminaba a la parada al inicio de la calle.

Inconscientemente, Mark se encontró contando las casas del otro lado de la acera, con los ojos fijos en las modestas estructuras coloniales de dos pisos situadas dos espacios lejos de la suya. La casa era indiferente en comparación con las otras que bordeaban la calle, indiferente a la suya.

La única cosa diferente era el auto estacionado en la entrada. Mark levantó una ceja ante la inmensidad del camión. Era plateado, el nombre de _Construcciones Seo_ pintado en ambos costados en un terrible color naranja neón junto a la información de la compañía impresa debajo. Mark miró de vuelta hacia la casa.

Sus ojos siguieron al segundo piso, a las ventanas dando hacia la calle, y se preguntó si una de esas sería la habitación de Donghyuck, si el otro chico había escapado por una de ellas y usó el extraño ángulo del techo para escabullirse en la noche. O tal vez había permanecido allí, observando las estrellas. Al estar tan lejos de las grandes ciudades, las estrellas sí eran visibles. Mark las había visto.

No se detuvo en frente de la casa de los Seo. El autobús ya estaba dando la vuelta al inicio de la calle y Mark trotó los últimos metros hasta el paradero, batallando para sacar su pase mientras corría.

El conductor le dio una mirada plana cuando Mark entró, negando con la cabeza ante la respiración entrecortada del chico antes de dejarlo pasar. Su parada era una de las primeras en la ruta, así que el bus estaba casi vacío. Mark mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras hizo su camino hasta la parte de atrás y se dejó caer en un asiento libre. El viaje tomaría media hora, algo que le daría tiempo suficiente para pensar en el terrible hermano que era. Cerrando los ojos, se obligó a relajarse y dejó que el motor a sus pies lo arrullara.

Ψ

En la noche, las estrellas eran brillantes en el cielo oscuro, reflejándose en los ojos de Haechan mientras miraba hacia arriba. La expresión distraída de su rostro dio paso a la curiosidad cuando miró a Mark. Él sintió una corriente familiar atravesarle la espalda. No sabía dónde guardar todo el zumbido acumulado de su cuerpo, así que optó por apretar los puños.

Haechan siguió el movimiento con sus ojos. Sus labios se formaron en pucheros. “Estás enojado de nuevo.”

Esta vez, Mark no se molestó en negarlo. “Hice algo malo. Herí a mi hermano.”

Haechan tarareó, sus dedos fríos contra la sangre caliente corriendo a través del cuerpo de Mark. Éste exhaló cuando Haechan desplegó sus dedos. Pasó el pulgar sobre su mano antes de inspeccionar sus nudillos, y Mark se sintió temblar por una razón completamente diferente. “¿Como al otro? ¿Lo heriste a él como heriste al otro?”

Mark sintió su respiración entrecortarse ante la idea. “¡No!” quitó sus manos fuera del agarre de Haechan, pero el otro chico la tomó de vuelta y Mark no pudo retroceder. No de Haechan. “Nunca he golpeado a Taeyong.”

Haechan asintió. “Pero lo heriste.”

Mark suspiró. “Lo jodí. No cuidé lo que decía y Yong salió herido porque no pude quedarme jodidamente callado.”

“Te perdonará.”

Mark negó con la cabeza. “Lo hice pasar por mucha mierda. En este punto, honestamente, no lo merezco.”

“Pero aun así te perdonará.”

Mark exhaló cuando Haechan apretó su mano. Le dio consuelo. Haechan le dio consuelo. Nunca querría dejarlo ir. “¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Porque eso es lo que la familia hace. Se perdonan unos a otros.” Su mirada se desvió a la distancia. Su agarre en la mano de Mark se desvaneció. “Eso es lo que mi papá dice. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano no será diferente. Él debe amarte mucho.”

“Sí.” La sonrisa en el rostro de Haechan era asombrosa, cegadora, antes de que diera un paso hacia atrás. Luego otro. Mark sintió sus entrañas contraerse en dolor. “Espera,” llamó, pero Haechan no lo escuchó. Ya estaba corriendo, y Mark no podía hacer nada más sino perseguirlo. “¡Hey, espérame!”

Haechan se rio y bajó el ritmo, solo lo suficiente para tomar la mano de Mark y jalarlo. “Vamos, Dream. No podemos quedarnos aquí.”

Mark quería preguntar por qué, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr hacia el bosque, los dedos de Haechan fríos mientras se entrelazaban con los suyos.

Ψ

Mark se despertó de su lugar contra la ventana cuando el autobús paró en seco, lanzando su cuerpo hacia adelante. El resto de estudiantes ya estaban de pie, apiñándose en el pequeño pasillo para llegar a la puerta. Mark esperó hasta que los jóvenes más ruidosos salieran para seguirlos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía recordar el olor a petrichor llenando sus pulmones.

Encontró a Jaemin y Jeno sentándose en la misma mesa del patio en la que el último y él almorzaron ayer. Jeno estaba en su teléfono, escribiendo rápidamente mientras Jaemin leía por encima de su hombro.

“Te ves como la mierda.” Mark dijo antes de que pudiera pensarlo. La honestidad había sido una cortesía entre sus viejos amigos y él, pero Jaemin y Jeno podrían no tomarlo tan bien.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Jeno le lanzó una sonrisa tímida antes de retornar a su teléfono. Jaemin le ofreció un saludo cansado, las ojeras lo suficientemente oscuras para parecer moretones. “No dormimos mucho anoche.”

Mark tarareó en simpatía. Podía concordar con eso. Desde que llegó a Infierno, sus sueños habían sido tan vividos que Mark sentía no dormir en lo absoluto.

“Dormimos en el sótano de Jaemin,” añadió Jeno sin levantar la mirada. Su pulgar seguía moviéndose sobre la pantalla para actualizar las notificaciones. “Pensamos que Hyuck podría aparecer allí primero.”

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse. Aclaró su garganta. “Hyuck… ese es su amigo, ¿cierto? ¿El de ayer que está perdido?” El nombre pesaba en su lengua, pero tenía que saber. “¿Donghyuck Seo?”

“Exacto.”

Algo se asentó en su pecho. La noche anterior no había sido un sueño, a diferencia de lo que le siguió. Observó en fascinación cómo Jaemin y Jeno tocaron sus brazaletes al mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronización. Jeno tiró de su pulsera mientras Jaemin la cubría con la mano, sus nudillos tornándose blancos.

“Hyuck tiene una llave de repuesto para mi casa,” dijo Jaemin. “Usualmente, cuando pelea con su papá, pasea por la ciudad unas horas hasta que se tranquilice y luego llega a mi sótano.”

Mark guardó esa información en lo profundo. Recuerda que el Sheriff Kim dijo algo similar la noche anterior, que Donghyuck tendía a escapar cuando peleaba con su papá. Se preguntó qué era lo que causaba que ambos pelearan tan frecuentemente, pero era algo privado que no podría preguntar sin levantar sospechas, así que se concentró en el tema actual.

“¿Y no apareció anoche?”

Jaemin negó antes de acostarse en el hombro de su amigo. “Nos quedamos despiertos hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero nunca apareció.”

“Ayer estábamos fastidiados, pero hoy nos preocupa.” Jeno lucía abatido cuando levantó su mirada del celular. “Nunca se ha ido dos noches seguidas.”

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando su teléfono sonó. Mark contuvo el aliento hasta que vio caer los hombros de Jeno. “Nadie del equipo de natación sabe dónde está. Jisung dijo que la última vez que lo vio fue en Moon’s, pero eso fue el sábado y salimos con él el domingo en la mañana.”

Jaemin dejó escapar un sonido que rondaba entre un gruñido y un gemido. “Odio esto.”

“También yo.”

“¡No, de verdad lo odio!” Mark estuvo sorprendido por el odio repentino en la postura de Jaemin. “¿Qué mierda está pensando al esconderse tanto tiempo? ¡No es divertido!”

Jeno parecía tan sorprendido como Mark ante el repentino ataque. Jaemin estaba asustado, Mark se dio cuenta después de un rato.

_Si estuviera perdido, ¿vendrías a buscarme?_

Vio cómo Jeno se inclinaba para tomar la mano del otro, apretándola hasta que los hombros de Jaemin se destensaron.

Mark apretó con más fuerza las azas de su mochila, aunque solo fuese para aliviar algo de la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo. “¿No hay nadie más que pueda saber?”

Jaemin negó mientras que Jeno miró su teléfono. Luego reaccionó. “Chenle podría saber algo.”

“¿Quién es Chenle?”

“Es un buen amigo de Hyuck.” Los dedos de Jeno volaron sobre la pantalla. “Están juntos en el Club de Drama. Lo conocerás mañana si vienes a la reunión de la AEA.”

“Sí,” Mark asintió, intentando no sonar tan ansioso como se sentía. “Sí. Definitivamente estaré ahí.”

Jeno le sonrió e incluso Jaemin se veía un poco mejor ante el prospecto de Mark uniéndose al club. Mark sonrió cuando Jaemin se dejó caer y él tuvo que abrazarlo para frenar su caída. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba.

Jeno les dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ajustaba las gafas, guardando su teléfono mientras salía de la mesa. “Tengo química, los veré en el almuerzo, entonces. Mark, ¿puedes asegurarte de que Nana no se quede dormido en clase?”

“Lo intentaré.” Mark se rio, quitándose los ronquidos falsos de Jaemin del hombro.

“Mark.” Jaemin se quejó, levantando las manos en su dirección. “¿Me cargas a clase?”

Mark bufó. “En tus sueños.”

Jaemin hizo un puchero, dejando que Mark cargara con su peso un rato más antes de recomponerse. Mark observó en fascinación cómo Jaemin cerraba los ojos, juntaba las manos como si fuese a rezar, y cuando volvió a abrir los parpados, cualquier rastro de cansancio había desaparecido de sus facciones. Su sonrisa era tan amplia como de costumbre mientras se adelantaba para guiarlos a clase y Mark se encontró negando con la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

Para cuando llegaron a inglés, Jaemin había recuperado su locuacidad junto a su sonrisa, y le estaba destrozando la oreja con los comentarios sobre su profesor.

“¡Solo espera, te encantará el Señor Nakamoto! Es _tan_ genial. ¡Puede recitar todas las líneas de _La Tempestad_ de memoria!”

Mark intentó parecer como si eso fuera tan impresionante como Jaemin lo hacía sonar. No estaba seguro de qué era tan genial sobre un maestro que fuera capaz de memorizar el pronóstico del tiempo como cualquier persona que mirara por la ventana en las mañanas, pero definitivamente no le diría eso al rostro excitado de Jaemin.

Mark prefería las ciencias. Prefería las clases donde había una respuesta correcta o equivocada, donde la observación lo llevara a su meta y no necesitara deducir la depresión de un autor en su uso abundante de color azul en la escritura, pero podría fingir entusiasmo si eso hacía feliz a Jaemin. Si la clase funcionaba tal cual como en Queens, sería capaz de pasarla al leer los resúmenes de Wikipedia y le rogaba a Taeyong revisar sus trabajos a tiempo.

Tomó el asiento tras Jaemin, agradecido de que la primera semana de clases no habían asientos asignados aún. Reconoció algunos rostros de las clases que tuvo el día anterior, el cosquilleo en la parte trasera de su cabeza diciéndole que la novedad de su llegada aún no había disminuido. Mark concluyó que era entendible. La Escuela Secundaria Infierno tenía tantos estudiantes como había niños en la antigua escuela de Mark, y por la forma en la que Jaemin había reaccionado a su chaqueta de cuero, las cosas no parecían cambiar muy seguido por aquí.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de estar siendo observado.

La atención cambió de él a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, golpeando el marco opuesto con un ruido sordo. Mark se sobresaltó como el resto de la clase y observó cómo entraba un hombre con el cabello rubio, su sonrisa tan cegadoramente blanca así como la camisa abotonada que llevaba puesta.

“¡Estudiantes!” exclamó apenas entró, lanzando su mochila al escritorio con un perfecto tiro antes de dirigirse a todos. “¡Bienvenidos al Infierno!”

Mark estuvo contento de no ser el único que gimió ante el chiste. El Señor Nakamoto parecía imperturbable mientras se movía a la mesa de la primera fila. Con la brillante luz del sol entrando por la ventana, su cabello parecía brillar con un ligero toque purpura.

“Kendra,” llamó, sonriendo ante la chica en cuestión antes de moverse al chico a su lado. “Jeremy, Mina—oh, Jaemin, nuevo tono de cabello.”

Mark observó a Jaemin atenuarse bajo la atención, su mano levantándose para acariciar su cabello. El Sr. Nakamoto pasó por cada una de las mesas, saludando a todos los estudiantes por nombre, preguntándoles sobre sus familias, mascotas, vacaciones de verano. Mark esperaba que no llamara lista de esta forma en cada clase porque le tomaba, al menos, diez minutos pasar de la primera hilera.

El profesor se quedó quieto cuando llegó a Mark, sus ojos fijos en los del chico antes de sonreír. “¡Oh, cara nueva! ¿Quién eres tú?”

Mark sintió que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. “Soy Mark.”

El Sr. Nakamoto parpadeó antes de pasar la vista por todo el lugar. Su sonrisa se tornó suave mientras se plantaba frente a su mesa. “Lo siento, pero creo que no todos te escucharon.”

Mark inhaló lentamente, contó hasta tres en su cabeza antes de exhalar. “Mi nombre es Mark,” repitió lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los presentes escucharan.

El Sr. Nakamoto parecía satisfecho esta vez, le dio los pulgares arriba antes de continuar. Mark se hundió más en su asiento. En otra vida, podría haber estallado ante la insistencia del profesor, pero simplemente estaba agradecido de que el Sr. Nakamoto no le haya pedido presentarse apropiadamente. Entre menos supieran sobre él, mejor.

A pesar del exuberante estilo de enseñanza, Mark logró pasar la clase sin problemas. Se volvió sencillo una vez que el Sr. Nakamoto volvió al frente y comenzó a pasar copias del libro que estaría leyendo primero. Mark se maravilló con las márgenes limpias de su copia, con los bordes nítidos de la encuadernación. El libro era nuevo. Mark no creía haber trabajo con una novela tan perfecta en toda su vida escolar. Y aún más importante, un rápido vistazo en la búsqueda de Wikipedia con el teléfono bajo su mesa le aseguró que el libro estaba en internet y él estaba salvado.

“Por las primeras clases, su tarea solo será leer el libro, pero les pido que de verdad lo lean. Hará su vida, y por extensión la mía, mucho más sencilla si lo hacen.” El Sr. Nakamoto les dio una sonrisa una última vez antes de dejarlos salir.

Mark se apresuró en guardar sus cosas y hacer una línea recta hacia la puerta. No como Jaemin, quien se acercó a la mesa del Sr. Nakamoto con un entusiasmo vibrante, la novela atrapada entre sus manos. Había un grupo completo de chicas haciendo fila tras él y Mark se aseguró de tomar la ruta larga para salir por la puerta de atrás y no tropezarse con ninguna de ellas.

Sabiendo que Jaemin tenía una clase diferente a la de él, Mark no se molestó en mirar atrás mientras abandonaba el lugar. Tenía un largo día por delante.

Ψ

Taeyong estaba dormido sobre el sofá cuando Mark entró a la sala de estar esa tarde. Él había ido directo a casa después de clase, pensando durante todo el trayecto cómo disculparse con su hermano. Suspiró al ver que Taeyong aún seguía en su ropa de trabajo, un hilo de saliva conectando la esquina de su boca con la tela del sofá. Su hermano se había quedado dormido en frente del televisor, la pantalla mostrando repeticiones de una comedia que Mark sabía que a Renjun le gustaba. El olor a grasas y especias llenó las fosas nasales de Mark mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

_No más noches sin dormir por mi culpa,_ Mark le prometió a su hermano silenciosamente antes de pellizcarle la mejilla. La boca de Taeyong se cerró de golpe, sus ojos abriéndose mientras se sentaba de un salto.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, apretando las manos sobre la cobija antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en Mark y se relajara. “Oh, Mark.” Se pasó una mano por el rostro, su mejilla rosada con el diseño de la tela del sofá impreso. “¿Qué hora es?”

Mark le echó un vistazo al reloj en su receptor de cable. “Cuatro y media. Vine directo a casa como me dijiste.”

La mirada de Taeyong se suavizó. “Gracias.”

Mark se arrodilló en el suelo para que estuvieran frente a frente antes de mover la cabeza hacia un costado. “¿El de la construcción sigue por aquí?”

Ya esperaba la forma en la que las facciones de su hermano se tensaron. “No. Lo envié a casa después de que te fuiste, pero tienes que saber que me dio un costo estimado por la renovación de la casa y lo acepté, así que si tienes más que decir sobre él, prefiero que me lo digas ahora y no cuando esté aquí y pueda escucharte.”

“Lo siento.”

Taeyong lo observó durante un tiempo antes de desviar la mirada a su regazo, su labio inferior temblando, y Mark se sintió inclinado en golpearse la cara después de todo. “Y qué si pensé que era agradable. No me reconoció, Mark.”

Cuando Taeyong lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Mark sintió los suyos arder. _Todo lo que te lastime, me lastima a mí también._

“Cuando abrí la puerta estaba tan asustado, Mark, tan asustado de que me mirara como todos en Nueva York lo hacían. Pensé que podría haber reconocido mi nombre o mi cara, pero no lo hizo. No. Simplemente me sonrió, me estrechó la mano y me trató como el completo desconocido que soy para él. ¿Sabes qué tan bien se sintió después de más de un año siendo insultado adonde sea que fuese? Me trató como un ser humano y, sí, tal vez pienso que es atractivo, pero de eso no se trataba esta mañana, Mark. Era sobre mi contratando a un constructor para nuestra casa y teniendo una conversación civil con un hombre que _no_ me conoce.”

“Hablé de más, Taeyong, en verdad lo siento. Puede gustarte quien sea que quieras. Lo prometo, seré racional la próxima vez que él esté aquí.”

Había un indicio de sonrisa en el rostro de Taeyong. “No te preocupes, no lo molestaré. Me dijo que su hijo es de tu misma edad, así que está acostumbrado a los berrinches adolescentes.”

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse ante eso. “Él te—” Hubo un nudo en su garganta que no lo dejó avanzar. “¿Dijo algo más sobre su hijo?”

“No en verdad, no abarcamos mucho sobre el tema. Nosotros—”

Fue la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Taeyong más que otra cosa lo que hizo que Mark se diera la vuelta frente al televisor. La comedia había terminado, interrumpida por una pancarta roja que corría en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Las noticias locales estaban reproduciéndose detrás de eso. La expresión en la cara del presentador de noticias era sombría mientras hablaba y Mark sintió que su corazón se hundía al reconocer la foto al lado de su cabeza. El volumen de su televisor subió cuando Taeyong presionó el botón repetidamente y las noticias en la voz del presentador se volvieron audibles.

“…de diecisiete años, Donghyuck Seo, resultó desaparecido a mitad del sábado en la noche y el lunes en la mañana. De acuerdo a la declaración emitida por el Sheriff local, Doyoung Kim, la policía de Infierno está pidiendo al público que esté atento a cualquier señal de Donghyuck ya que aún no hay pistas sobre el paradero del adolescente. Durante el tiempo de su desaparición, Donghyuck presuntamente estaba usando zapatillas negras, jeans negros y una sudadera naranja neón. Es de descendencia asiática y su color de cabello y ojos es café. Si tiene alguna información, por favor contacte el número que aparece en la parte inferior de la pantalla o visite la página web oficial de la Estación de Policía Infierno para mayor información.”

Mark continuó mirando la pantalla, incluso después de que la sección de noticias hubo finalizado.

“Qué terrible.” Escuchó a Taeyong murmurar tras él. Sintió la mano de su hermano acariciándole la espalda instintivamente, como para asegurarse de que Mark seguía allí. Él no podía respirar.

Donghyuck no había vuelto. No apareció como había prometido, ni a la casa de su padre ni al lugar de Jaemin. Estaba oficialmente perdido. Mark sintió su estómago contraerse ante una posibilidad que nadie había contemplado antes, pero que ahora se había vuelto una aterradora realidad.

Si no era común que Donghyuck se quedara fuera más de una noche, entonces había algo que lo retenía de volver a casa desde el lunes. Si el Sheriff Kim había enviado un reporte oficial de desaparición, entonces ya no estaban tratando el caso como la rebelión de un chico adolescente. Si Donghyuck desapareció, no lo hizo por cuenta propia. Alguien se lo había llevado.

_Si estuviera perdido, ¿vendrías a buscarme?_

_Haechan,_ Mark quería preguntar, _¿quién te secuestró?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [La playlist oficial de TDC](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3YEKeV2un8uCm32Zu3jSDS?si=Mwks7_9_RMCAGrRcuQRn_g) (la imagen de portada es la foto que describe Taeyong en el episodio anterior).


	4. Traumtänzer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traumtänzer (sustantivo en alemán): Alguien que vive más en sus sueños que en la realidad.

En su sueño, Mark estaba corriendo solo. Las ramas tiraban de su ropa mientras se abría paso a través de la maleza, rasgándole las manos y la cara, pero no podía importarle menos cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrar al otro. Su corazón parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento, pero Mark tenía claro que moriría si llegaba a fallar, así que continuó corriendo. Vio un destello de luz naranja neón brillando en la periferia de sus ojos y cambió a esa dirección, atravesando los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Sus pies se encontraron sobre un terreno más firme y estuvo a punto de caer en su afán de alcanzar al chico que cruzaba el centro del claro.

“¡Hey!” Mark lo llamó, jadeando, pero el chico lo escuchó. Mark estuvo seguro por la forma en la que sus pies, cubiertos en zapatillas negras, aceleraron el paso.

Mark frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal. O todo estaba mal. No se suponía que huyera de Mark.

“¡Espera!” Mark rompió a toda velocidad.

Una vez que estuvo a un brazo de distancia, atrapó la manga de la sudadera naranja neón. El movimiento hizo que el muchacho se detuviera de repente y Mark chocara contra él a toda velocidad, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Mark jadeó cuando rodó sobre su espalda, sus rodillas doliendo ante el choque. Miró hacia abajo. Las puntas de sus cordones estaban amarradas entre sí.

“¡No me lastimes, por favor!”

Mark levantó la vista en sorpresa y encontró al otro chico intentando arrastrarse lejos de él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de una forma casi cómica. Mark buscó el peligro en ellos, pero estaban abrumados por el miedo.

“Haechan,” jadeó él, “no voy a hacerte daño.”

Haechan negó, sus movimientos frenéticos mientras intentaba levantarse, pero caía justo cuando su pierna izquierda no podía sostenerlo por completo. No había reconocimiento en sus ojos cuando levantó los brazos en un intento de protegerse. “Lo siento, lo siento, por favor—”

“¡Haechan!”

El otro chico empezó a llorar mientras se alejaba por el suelo, sus dedos enterrándose en la tierra para moverse. Mark se puso de rodillas, dispuesto a gatear por el chico de sus sueños, pero de repente fue lanzado contra el suelo y Haechan estaba sobre él, sus manos cubriendo la boca de Mark.

Esta vez había reconocimiento en los ojos del otro, y una urgencia que lo hizo quedarse completamente quieto. Las puntas de los dedos de Haechan eran fríos mientras los presionaba contra las mejillas de Mark, pero el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo se sentía a través de la ropa. Un calor helado.

“Tienes que quedarte callado, Dream.”

Mark presionó los labios en una línea e intentó reflejar toda la confusión y preocupación que sentía en su mirada mientras dejaba que Haechan lo presionara contra el suelo. Como si la tierra se abriera para esconderlos. Como si pudiera volverlos invisibles.

Mark contó hasta diez antes de alcanzar lentamente las manos de Haechan y retirarlas de sus labios.

“¿De qué tienes miedo?” susurró.

Haechan lo miró, su boca completamente sellada antes de tomar la mano de Mark. Éste lo observó entrelazar sus meñiques. Los ojos de Haechan la rogaba que lo entendiera y Mark lo hizo.

“Resiste,” murmuró Mark y se aferró con fuerza a Haechan cuando cayó contra él. Su mejilla estaba fría contra la suya. Su cabello suave cuando Mark pasó los dedos por los mechones. “No tengas miedo. Te encontraré pronto.”

Ψ

La primera cosa que Mark vio cuando salió del autobús fue una abundancia de color blanco decorando la escuela. Pegado a cada poste de luz, puerta de entrada y cerca, había un volante con el que Mark estaba muy familiarizado. No necesitaba mirar ninguno de los posters para recordar el rostro de Donghyuck, su información, lo que estaba usando la noche en la que desapareció.

 _¿Me has visto?_ Era lo que decía la frase sobre su cabeza.

 _Sí,_ Mark quería decirle, _todas las noches._

Encontró a Jaemin y Jeno en frente del gimnasio, los dos ocupados pegando otro volante en la puerta de cristal. Jaemin colocó el papel a su nivel, sosteniéndolo contra el vidrio mientras Jeno le tendía las tiras de cinta que tenía preparadas.

Las expresiones de sus rostros eran sombrías cuando Mark los saludó. Incluso la sonrisa de Jeno no llegaba a sus ojos.

“Vi las noticias,” Mark acomodó mejor la mochila en su hombro antes de hacer un gesto hacia la pila de volantes bajo el brazo de Jaemin. “¿Puedo ayudar?”

“Ya casi terminamos aquí.” Jeno suspiró al colocar la cinta en su muñeca como si fuera un brazalete antes de tomar los posters de Jaemin. “Les entregaré estos al equipo de natación y ya está.”

“¿Cuánto llevan pegando los volantes? Parece que toda la escuela está cubierta.”

“Es porque lo está.” Jaemin levantó su mochila del suelo. Su sonrisa era débil cuando miró a Mark, su expresión oscurecida ante el timbre de la campana. Ninguno se movió. “Hice que Jae nos trajera alrededor de las seis y estuvimos haciéndolo desde entonces.”

“Estoy seguro de que ayudará.” Jeno lanzó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jaemin y Mark observó cómo la expresión de éste mejoraba. “Sé que Doyoung le dio pase libre a Johnny con los volantes, y estoy seguro que, para esta noche, cada centímetro de toda la ciudad estará cubierto.”

“¿El Sheriff y tu hermano ya tienen alguna pista?” Mark sabía que era arriesgado preguntar, pero Jeno y Jaemin eran los únicos con quienes podía hablar sin estar en contacto directo con la policía.

Jaemin negó con la cabeza. “Jae y el Sheriff están haciendo rondas ahora mismo. Fueron a casa de Johnny a primera hora y después de eso Jae dijo que estarían hablando con la gente, saber si alguien vio algo.”

“Estoy seguro de que alguien debió haber visto algo.” El optimismo en los ojos de Jeno era radiante. Mark lo envidiaba por eso. “Digo, Infierno no es tan grande y Hyuck no se pudo haber desvanecido. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.”

 _¡No me lastimes, por favor!_ La voz de Haechan hizo eco en su cabeza. Mark tragó en seco. _Lo siento, lo siento, por favor—_

Mark se aclaró la garganta. “Espero que sí. Los volantes también ayudarán.”

La sonrisa que Jaemin le dio estaba cargada de emoción y Mark hizo lo posible para corresponderla.

Los tres casi saltaron cuando la campana volvió sonar.

“Joder, vamos a llegar tarde. Los veo en el almuerzo.” Jeno les dio un medio abrazo a ambos antes de recoger su mochila y desaparecer en el interior del gimnasio.

Mark le ofreció a Jaemin su brazo una vez que su amigo desapareció. Tenía el presentimiento de que le sería útil. La sonrisa agradecida que recibió en respuesta lo valió y Mark no tuvo ningún problema en llevar ambos pesos al edificio de Humanidades.

Estaban diez minutos retrasados para cuando llegaron a su clase de inglés, pero la puerta aún estaba abierta. El Sr. Nakamoto estaba en el interior, sentado en su mesa y tecleando en su computadora mientras el resto de la clase estaba leyendo silenciosamente sus libros. Mark intentó hacer el menor ruido posible mientras seguía a su amigo hacia sus asientos para no interrumpir el silencio. El Sr. Nakamoto miró hacia arriba cuando iban a mitad de camino, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, levantó el libro junto a él, la novela que deberían leer este semestre, y la ondeó con una sonrisa en un recordatorio silencioso.

Mark lo miró al rostro por un momento antes de que su atención se desviara hacia su muñeca. La manga de su suéter se había deslizado hasta su codo y el plateado de sus manos atrapaba la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Había una abundancia de anillos decorando sus dedos, una banda delgada en cada uno de sus dedos anulares y más anillos diminutos en el índice y meñique. Y alrededor de su muñeca, unida por una cuenca en forma de sol, se envolvía un brazalete de amistad naranja neón. Antes de que Mark pudiera mirar bien, el Sr. Nakamoto había bajado el libro y continuaba la escritura en su computadora.

Mark bajó la cabeza y se hundió en su sitio. Colores pastel parpadeaban en su visión cada que cerraba los ojos y pasó las siguientes dos horas mirando el interior de su libro sin absorber si una sola palabra. Solo encontró consuelo en el hecho de que no parecía ser el único incapaz de concentrarse.

El aire era tenso cuando siguió a Jaemin fuera de clase y parecía volverse más espeso con cada pasillo que recorrían. Mark sentía que, a donde sea que fuesen, pasaban pequeños grupos de estudiantes susurrándose unos a otros, mostrándose los volantes que habían tomado de las paredes. La desaparición de Donghyuck había llegado a la televisión local y ahora los locales estaban interesados.

Mark pudo bajar el ritmo y detenerse para saber lo que algunos de ellos estaban diciendo, pero Jaemin estaba marchando junto a él sin darle una mirada a nadie y Mark se apresuró para no quedarse atrás. Caminó a Jaemin hasta su clase antes de marcharse a la propia, alejándose de su amigo y de sus manos temblorosas una vez que estuvo seguro de que Jeno, en la misma clase, lo cuidaría.

Las noticias sobre la desaparición de Donghyuck se esparcieron tan rápido que incluso su maestra de biología se ofreció a discutir el tema al inicio de la clase, pero con mucha menos información de cuándo desapareció y lo que llevaba puesto, el tema murió rápido. Lo susurros, sin embargo, continuaron. En una ciudad como Infierno, donde nada cambiaba, cualquier crimen era causa de conmoción.

Para cuando el almuerzo llegó, Mark estaba enfermo de todo. También estaba jodidamente cansado de que lo observaran. Si Mark había creído estar bajo un microscopio los días anteriores, el efecto se había cuadruplicado ahora que comía junto a Jeno y Jaemin.

De vez en cuando, un estudiante lo suficientemente valiente se acercaría a su mesa para expresar sus condolencias — _como si estuviera muerto,_ pensó Mark con amargura— o intentar conseguir algún chisme. Esos hacían que Jeno aplastara su botella de Gatorade azul.

Mark estaba listo para decirle a la siguiente persona que se largara —Jaemin lucía a punto de llorar—, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció a la chica que caminaba hacia su mesa. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para recordar su nombre, pero eventualmente volvió. La chica con los labios pintados de rosa era Mina.

“Hola, Mark,” dijo ella y Mark se sorprendió de que recordara su nombre. A parte de Jeno y Jaemin, ella fue la única persona que se atrevió a hablarle directamente.

“Uh. Hola, Mina.”

Ella le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera y Mark sintió su estómago encogerse con miedo. Miró a sus amigos, como si alguno de los dos supiera de lo que ella querría hablar con él, pero Jeno estaba ocupado acariciando el cabello del otro y Mark se puso de pie. No estuvo seguro si sus amigos escucharon el débil ‘ya vuelvo.’

“Es hermoso aquí, ¿no crees?” Mina parloteó mientras lo guiaba a través del patio a un banco cercano al edificio de ciencias. “Por lo general, ya hace mucho frío para esta época del año, pero parece que tuvimos suerte con el sol esta vez.”

Mark dio una mirada superficial a su alrededor y descubrió que la mayoría de personas a su alrededor estaban concentradas en sus asuntos, a excepción de un pequeño grupo de chicas sentadas sobre una manta en el césped. Los colores claros en sus labios y la forma bastante obvia en la que intentaban verlos desde lejos, le dijo a Mark que debían ser amigas de Mina. No las observó por mucho tiempo.

Mark no era estúpido. Sabía que solo existían dos razones por las que una chica como Mina quería hablar con él y no parecía de la clase que molestaba a los demás. Se giró a tiempo para verla retirarse el cabello del hombro. La había visto en sus clases los días anteriores, algo difícil de pasar por alto debido a su cabello recogido en un moño alto y sonrisa brillante. Incluso le respondía el saludo cuando le sonreía en los pasillos. Un parte de él se arrepentía justo ahora de haberlo hecho. Él no era como Taeyong. Él no se divertía con la atención.

“¿Por qué me pediste que viniera aquí?” Mejor ir al punto de una vez.

Mina se detuvo de divagar sobre el clima — _el clima_ —, su boca haciendo una o perfecta antes de hablar. “Cierto. ¡Quería saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo!”

Mark se forzó a sonreír, acariciándose la parte trasera del cuello. “Uh, lo siento, ya estaba en eso.”

“¡Oh, no hoy, por supuesto!” La sonrisa de Mina era dulce, un leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas. “¡Mañana, o cualquier día de la semana, en serio! Me encantaría comer contigo cuando tengas tiempo. Solo contigo. Sabes, hay un restaurante muy bueno en la ciudad, se llama Moon’s y—”

“Mina.” Mark intentó todo lo posible para no hacer una mueca.

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo con expectativa. Su pecho estaba jadeando un poco por hablar tanto y Mark no se perdió la esperanza en sus ojos.

Se sintió extraño al intentar conseguir las palabras adecuadas. Era demasiado bueno lastimando a la gente que amaba como para ser confiable, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que ser firme. Se lamió los labios.

“Mina, ¿te gustan las chicas?”

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. “¿Qué?”

“¿Te gustan las chicas?” repitió él. “Ya sabes, ¿románticamente?”

“¿Qué?” balbuceó ella en respuesta. “¡No, por supuesto que no!”

“¡Genial!” continuó antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más. “Porque a mí tampoco. La chicas no son lo mío, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.”

Vio el entendimiento llegar a los ojos de Mina como un auto estrellándose. Sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente, su boca abriéndose de par en par. “Oh. _Oh,_ eres—”

“Sep,” Mark casi se estremeció, “y lo siento, pero no puedo salir contigo. No porque no me gustes, sino porque no voy en esa dirección y siento que ir a una cita contigo te daría una impresión errónea. ¿Lo entiendes?”

“P-por supuesto.” Mina miró hacia abajo mientras se quitaba la liga que sujetaba el cabello y lo dejó caer sobre su rostro, probablemente para ocultar el color rojizo de su expresión. “Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso. Lo siento.”

Mark sonrió. Era una chica dulce. Estaba seguro de que lo superaría. Después de todo, no se conocían realmente. “No te preocupes. Todo cool.” Se colocó de pie antes de que el aire entre ellos se volviera más extraño. “Te veré por ahí, ¿sí?”

Mina se despidió y él se fue, seguro de que sus amigas habían captado cada segundo de su interacción. Cuando Mark volvió a su mesa, Jeno estaba solo.

“Jaemin fue a llamar a Jaehyun por si había alguna novedad,” explicó antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

Mark asintió mientras se dejaba cae en su silla. “¿Cómo lo llevas?”

Era algo que llevaba preguntándose todo el día. Cada vez que Jaemin parecía a segundos de tener un ataque nervioso, Jeno estuvo allí para sostenerle la mano y compartirle su inagotable optimismo. Mark se preguntaba cuánta energía le costaba a Jeno hacer eso.

“Estoy bien, mayormente solo pensando.” Jeno le sonrió, pero era débil. “Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy la única persona preguntándose qué sucedió, pero es como si mi mente estuviera recordando cada cosa que sé sobre Hyuck y a dónde pudo haber ido, pero no consigo nada.”

Jeno desvió la mirada, el plástico de su botella de Gatorade crujiendo cuando la retorció en sus manos. “¿Sabías que Jaemin y yo salimos con él ese día? Estuvimos juntos la noche del sábado, y el domingo en la mañana mi mamá y yo dejamos a Hyuck en su casa de camino a la nuestra. Johnny dijo que tuvieron una pelea antes de que huyera esa noche. Me sigo preguntando, ¿qué tal si hubiera llevado a Hyuck a mi casa en lugar de dejarlo allí? ¿Qué si lo hubiera llamado en lugar de ver una película con mi papá? Él es mi mejor amigo.”

Cuando Jeno miró hacia arriba de nuevo, sus ojos tenían un brillo aguoso. Mark pensó que ser apuñalado dolería menos que ver a Jeno al borde de las lágrimas. “Quiero creer que Donghyuck sí está por ahí, escondiéndose aún. Que solo está esperando el momento adecuado para volver. Que se paseará en nuestra reunión AEA de hoy y se reirá por creer que nos desharíamos de él. Probablemente se seguiría riendo después de que yo le pateara el trasero luego del susto que nos dio.”

Mark sintió sus ojos arder al sonreír. “Suena como todo un sujeto.”

“Hyuck es— _lo es todo._ Es gracioso y amoroso e inteligente también, incluso si sus notas no lo reflejan. Una vez se aprendió todo el capítulo de Genética de nuestro libro de Biología en un día para poder esconderse en los baños y ayudar a Jaemin en su recuperación. Es brillante y yo no—” esta vez las lágrimas de Jeno afloraron sin que pudiera detenerlas. “No quiero pensar en por qué no está aquí cuando debería. No quiero pensar en que mi mejor amigo pudo haber sido secuestrado o—o _asesinado_ mientras yo me siento aquí y me pregunto si logro entrar a los relevos este año.” La pequeña risa que salió de sus labios era autocritica, insinuando un corazón roto que estuvo escondido demasiado bien. “Juro por dios que lo golpearé tan fuerte cuando aparezca. Es como si el sol no brillara si no está aquí. Como ese estúpido nombre artístico que se dio.”

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse. “¿Nombre artístico?”

“Sí, fue algo que salió al conseguir el rol principal en la obra de invierno. Insistió en tener un nombre artístico porque eso fue lo mismo que hizo Cher. Convenció al maestro de colocarlo en los posters y así.”

“Qué—” Mark tragó el nudo formándose en su garganta. “¿Cuál es su nombre artístico?”

“Haechan.” Jeno sonrió. “Significa sol pleno. Creo que Chenle lo inventó. Puedes preguntarle más tarde en nuestra reunión de la AEA.”

Mark hizo lo que pudo para no dejar que ninguna emoción se filtrara en su rostro. Su corazón palpitaba erráticamente contra el pecho, pero se presionó para permanecer calmado mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y enviaba un mensaje rápido. La respuesta de Yukhei llegó en segundos y Mark pudo respirar con más facilidad. Necesitaba ayuda y Yukhei vivía con el chico que Mark necesitaba para eso. Bloqueó la pantalla.

“Estoy ansioso por la reunión.”

La expresión de Jeno se compuso un poco. “¡No olvides la comida!”

Mark negó con la cabeza. “Oh, nunca podría.”

Ψ

El salón que compartía la Alianza de Estudiantes Asiáticos y la Alianza Gay-Heterosexual estaba ubicado en el sótano del edificio de humanidades. Risas recibieron a Mark cuando abrió la puerta con una sola mano, balanceando una bandeja de muffins que había conseguido de la cafetería de la escuela con la otra. Mark se detuvo en seco.

Cuando se enteró de que Jaemin había sido quien fundó este club, había esperado algo así como una sala de reuniones tipo oficina, muebles minimalistas y una pizarra que sostenía todas las ideas brillantes del líder. Algo antiguo y apropiado como el propio Jaemin.

La realidad lucía un poco diferente.

La primera cosa a la que se enfrentó fue al olor de palomitas y soda en el aire. Alguien había empujado todas las viejas mesas y sillas hacia las paredes para abrir espacio al surtido de sillones y sofás, que no coincidía, en un círculo en el centro del lugar. Había un montón de personas sentadas en los sofás.

Mark los dejó de lado un momento para dirigirse en línea recta hacia la mesa con comida. Dejó la bandeja al lado de una pila de vasos rojos y tomo uno.

La chica a cargo de la máquina de palomitas le envió una sonrisa completa. “Trajiste comida. Genial.”

Mark agarró una botella de Pepsi. “Me dijeron que así podía entrar al club.”

“Ah.” Algo parecido al reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de la chica. “Eres el chico nuevo. Mark Lee.” Mark levantó una ceja. “Mina me lo dijo.” La chica ondeó una mano hacia las sillas y Mark estuvo sorprendido de encontrar a Mina allí, jugando con una chica de cabello corto. Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al verlas sentadas en un sofá con forma de labios. El color de la tela se sincronizaba perfectamente con el labial de la segunda chica. “Soy Soyeon, por cierto.”

Mark extendió la mano sobre la que sostenía la botella de soda para estrechársela a ella. “Mark, pero tú ya sabes eso. Jeno me invitó.”

“Ah, sí, oí que Jeno y Jaemin te adoptaron. ¿Te está gustando Infierno hasta ahora?”

Mark sonrió tras el borde de su vaso y Soyeon asintió en entendimiento. Apagó la máquina de palomitas antes de llenar dos bolsas y caminar hacia los sofás. Mark la siguió.

“¡Mark!” chilló Jaemin y cuando él se sentó a su lado. “Todos, este es Mark Lee. Mark, esas son Mina y Yerim.” Señaló a las chicas sentadas en el sofá con forma de labios. “Soyeon es la que trae las palomitas y esos dos de allá son Jisung y Chenle.”

Mark sintió su interés subir una vez divisó a los dos muchachos sentándose frente a él. El más alto de ambos, Jisung, se sentó casi rígido en su lugar, sus manos apretadas entre sus muslos mientras su mirada se movía con nerviosismo.

Mark sintió ganas de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Jaemin pareció leer su mente porque palmeó ligeramente su muslo en comprensión. “No te preocupes por Jisungie. Es nuestro bebé de primer año y tiene la mala suerte de ser el mejor amigo de Chenle, es por eso que luce como si estuviera sufriendo todo el tiempo.”

“Ah.” Mark tarareó como si entendiera a qué se refería.

“Y también es el por qué tiene cabello azul.”

“¡Hey!” Chenle, quien había estado tumbado a lo largo del sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Jisung, se sentó para poder mirar mal a Jaemin. “¡Deja de calumniar mi nombre, Jaemin! ¡No obligué a Sungie a teñirse el cabello conmigo! ¡Él mismo escogió el color!”

Jaemin chasqueó la lengua. “Claro, eso hizo. ¿Así que no lo obligaste a teñirse el cabello de azul para ver si el color resistía cuando quisieras usarlo para conseguir el morado?”

La boca de Chenle se abrió en indignación, pero antes de que pudiera protestar más, fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y Jeno entró. Lo seguía un chico vestido con la misma chaqueta deportiva y que se estaba masajeando el brazo.

“¡Lo siento, chicos!” Jeno se dejó caer en medio de Jisung y Chenle. “A Yangyang se le atoró el brazo en la máquina expendedora de nuevo.”

“Casi lo conseguí,” el otro chico, Yangyang, murmuró antes de sentarse junto a Mark.

Mark resistió el impulso de mirarlo fijamente hasta que, al final, el muchacho se dirigió a él directamente. “¡Oh, carne fresca! ¿Qué pasa, amigo? Soy Yangyang.”

“Mark,” se presentó él mismo y chocó el puño con el otro.

“¡Y así estamos completos!” Jaemin se levantó de su lugar cerca de la puerta. “Orgullosamente les doy la bienvenida a la primera reunión de la AEA de este semestre.”

Todos gritaron y Mark se tragó la Pepsi que estaba en su boca para poder seguirlos.

“Tengo algunos puntos de discusión preparados para hoy.” Todos a excepción de Jeno gruñeron ante eso. Jaemin los calló a todos con una mirada y luego volvió a su esplendorosa sonrisa. “ _Sin embargo,_ si alguien quiere discutir algo, estoy abierto a escucharlos.”

Hubo silencio antes de que una de las chicas levantara la mano. Era Yerim, alguien con la que no había hablado.

“¿Sí, Yerim?”

“Me estaba preguntando si tú o Jeno sabrían algo de lo que sucedió con Donghyuck.” Yerim se mordió el labio. “Vi los volantes esta mañana y he estado preocupada desde entonces. ¿De verdad está perdido? ¿O es una de sus bromas? ¿Como esa vez en la que dejó corretear una gallina en la cafetería como protesta ante la falta de vegetales en el menú?”

Mark vio cómo las manos de Jaemin empezaban a temblar ligeramente. Antes de que alguien más pudiera notarlo, Jeno se aclaró la garganta. Se colocó en pie y guio a Jaemin a tomar su asiento antes de sonreírle a Yerim. “La verdad es que nosotros tampoco sabemos. La última vez que alguien lo vio fue el sábado en la noche en su casa. Se fue luego de una pelea con su papá y desde entonces no hay noticias.”

“Tres días,” dijo Mina. Mark pudo verla apretar la mano de Yerim. “No es mucho. Aún podría estar escondiéndose en alguna parte.”

“No.” Chenle negó con la cabeza. “Donghyuck se hubiera presentado para el club.”

“No necesariamente.” Jisung habló. Pareció arrepentirse una vez que todos los ojos estuvieron sobre él. “Me refiero a que el Sr. Nakamoto estuvo enfermo el lunes, así que el ensayo fue cancelado. Sin club de drama, no hay Donghyuck en la escuela.”

“¡Pero eso es bueno! Así no está en el sótano de alguna parte.”

“¡Yangyang!” Soyeon le lanzó palomitas a la cara.

“¿Qué? ¡Es bueno que podamos asumir que eso no fue lo que sucedió! _Scheiße_ _, él me agrada tanto como a todos_. No quiero que esté muerto.”

“Creo que esta discusión no tiene sentido.” Los ojos de Jeno no abandonaron la figura desplomada de Jaemin mientras hablaba. “Deberíamos hablar sobre algo más.”

Las manos de Jaemin se apretaron sobre sus oídos antes de levantar la vista. Su cuerpo parecía relajarse cuanto más sostuviera la mirada de Jeno y luego se colocó en pie. “Jeno tiene razón. Ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde está o lo que le sucedió, así que no deberíamos de especular. Dejemos que la policía haga su trabajo y si puedo, le sacaré información a mi hermano mayor.”

“Gracias,” susurró Yerim.

Jaemin le sonrió antes de juntar las manos. “Con eso dicho, deberíamos continuar. Hice una lista de algunas cosas organizativas de las que tenemos que hablar, así que deberíamos empezar con eso.”

Mark dejó de prestarle atención a Jaemin mientras veía a todos los demás hundirse en sus asientos. La mayoría de ellos estaban escuchando a su amigo. Incluso Yangyang, quien estuvo levantando del suelo las palomitas que Soyeon había lanzado y se las metía a la boca, le estaba dando toda su atención. Las únicas que no estaban escuchando eran Mina y Yerim. Mark agudizó los oídos para entender lo que estaban susurrando.

“…bien, estoy segura,” Mina murmuró.

“Practicamos todo el verano,” Yerim le respondió igual de silenciosa. “Donghyuck estaba tan entusiasmado cuando Yuta le dijo que interpretaría el papel de Danny Zuko. No es justo que ahora esté perdido. Sin importar lo que haya pasado, necesita volver.”

“Estoy segura de que lo hará.”

“Será mejor que lo haga. Lo mataré si me deja sola en el escenario.”

Mark bajó la vista ante el gracioso sentimiento que se esparció por todo su estómago. Por un momento sospechó que se trataba de la Pepsi, pero luego comprendió que era alivio. Se sentía aliviado.

Estuvo asustado cuando Yerim habló por primera vez, no por haber preguntado sobre Donghyuck, sino lo que eso podría significar para ambos. Pero por el modo con el que se refería a él ahora, estaba claro que no habían sido más que amigos, compañeros solo en el escenario. Masajeando su pecho, Mark se relajó en su asiento mientras el sentimiento de celos se disipaba.

Ψ

Mark suprimió un suspiro cuando encontró a Taeyong de pie en el pequeño pasillo a la entrada de su casa, los ojos de su hermano pegados a los brazos de Johnny mientras éste estaba ocupado separando la luz del techo. Las caderas de Johnny se balanceaban ligeramente para equilibrarse sobre la pequeña escalera en la que estaba de pie, y Mark entrecerró los ojos hacia la barbilla de Taeyong en busca de rastros de baba.

Taeyong se sobresaltó cuando Mark le quitó la barra a medio comer. Dio un mordisco enorme antes de escabullirse a las escaleras. Pudo oír a su hermano maldecir, pero Mark lo consideró un pago por su silencio.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, dejó caer la mochila y miró alrededor. Casi todo el espacio estaba vacío porque aún no tenía oportunidad de desempacar las cajas. Eso tendría que cambiar. Sacando una llave del bolsillo, Mark caminó hasta una de las primeras cajas y la utilizó para abrirla. Estuvo encantado cuando encontró lo que esperaba al primer intento.

Los carteles de las películas era viejos, líneas corriendo sobre el papel en los lugares donde habían sido doblados, pero a Mark no podría importarle menos. Los colocó en el suelo junto a él antes de seguir buscando en el interior su vieja caja de lápices. Una vez que sacó con éxito su antiguo surtido de marcadores para grafiti de las montañas de restos de borrador, desechó la caja de lápices y se sentó en el suelo. Volteó los carteles uno por uno y luego comenzó a escribir.

 _¿Quién?_ Escribió en el primero y encerró la palabra en un círculo para después continuar. _¿Qué?_ Garabateó en el siguiente para luego dirigirse al último. _Sueños,_ colocó en mayúsculas antes de ponerle la tapa al marcador y agarrar otro.

La lista de sospechosos era la más fácil y la más complicada de reunir al mismo tiempo. _Todos en esta maldita ciudad a excepción de Taeyong y yo,_ Mark pensó con amargura, pero ya habían nombres en su mente, unos más prominentes que otros, y se obligó a escribirlos todos.

El primer nombre que anotó fue el del Sr. Nakamoto. _Yuta,_ Yerim lo había nombrado. La idea de los brazaletes de amistad naranja neón hizo que escribiera los nombres de _Jeno_ y _Jaemin_ también. Su corazón dolió al ver las palabras escritas en marcador rojo, pero se forzó a continuar. _Chenle,_ añadió bajo ellos mientras pensaba en el exuberante chico que conoció horas atrás. Escribió _X_ después. Nunca hay que olvidar la variable impredecible, le dijo una vez Renjun. Fue una referencia a un episodio de los Expedientes X donde la señora peli roja había resultado ser un alíen o algo así, pero el consejo era bueno, de todas formas. Por último, Mark escribió el nombre del sujeto que se encontraba justo en su casa. _Johnny._ Tenía que considerarlos a todos.

El siguiente poster Mark se lo saltó. No era algo en lo que quisiera pensar. Las ideas estaban en su mente, pero simplemente no podía escribirlas. _Así no está en el sótano de alguna parte,_ había dicho Yangyang, Mark colocó el poster de _¿Qué?_ bajo el de _¿Quién?_ Y se giró hacia el último. _Sueños._

Incluso ahora, despierto, Mark podía sentir la voz de Haechan, el trino de su risa, las vibraciones de sus gritos aterrados en el pecho de Mark. En una decisión rápida, supo quién podría ayudarlo con el último de sus posters. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. El contacto de Yukhei seguía abierto desde su conversación en la mañana. Le escribió otro mensaje y le pidió que se conectara en línea. Para este poster, necesitaba a sus amigos.

La respuesta de Yukhei llegó en segundos y Mark pasó el tiempo en el que la computadora se tardaba en encender, colocando los posters contra la pared para ocultar lo que había escrito. Necesitaba esos para organizar el desastre de su mente, pero no podía dejar que Taeyong los viera. Enviaría a su hermano en un huracán que él no estaba preparado para afrontar. No dudaba que Taeyong los mudaría al siguiente pueblo que encontrara en medio de la nada si daba un vistazo mínimo a lo que él hacía.

El familiar sonido de la conexión a la cuenta de Skype lo extrajo de sus pensamientos y se dejó caer en la cama, colocando la computadora sobre sus piernas. Sus altavoces hicieron eco con el tono de una llamada entrante antes de que Mark pudiera mover el cursor. Sonriendo con el sentimiento de anticipación en sus entrañas, Mark le dio al botón verde.

“¡Mark!” el altavoz vibró con el volumen de la voz de Yukhei. Bajándole el sonido, Mark saludó a la cámara. A pesar del casi permanente daño en sus oídos, se sentía increíble ver a su amigo de nuevo. Yukhei estaba en su habitación, sentado en la silla de juegos en la que el mismo Mark había gastado interminables horas, y agitó las manos frenéticamente.

“¡Yo, bro!” Mark lo saludó de vuelta. No podía contener la sonrisa de su cara. Por primera vez en una semana, el abismo de anhelo que su pecho sentía, se llenó. “¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal cosas allá en casa?”

“Eh,” Yukhei hizo un gesto vago. “Lo mismo, lo mismo, ¡pero quiero saber de ti! ¿Qué estás haciendo por allá en mitad de la puta nada sin nosotros, hombre?”

Mark sintió su sonrisa desvanecerse, aunque fuera solo un poco. “Está bien.”

Intentó ser lo más vago posible mientras hablaba sobre la casa nueva, Taeyong y cómo las estrellas eran visibles desde donde se encontraba, pero sabía que Yukhei veía a través de todo su ser.

“Markie,” lo interrumpió él eventualmente, “¿seguro que estás bien? Te ves un poco, uh, inquieto, hombre.”

Mark obligó a su cuerpo a quedarse quieto. “Estoy bien.”

“¿De verdad? Porque ya sabes que si alguien te está dando problemas por allá, solo di una palabra y pondré el trasero de Renjun con el mío en el siguiente avión y nos encargaremos de eso.”

Mark sonrió, si tan solo hubiera olvidado cómo era tener a alguien como Yukhei de su lado. “Gracias, hombre, pero te prometo que nadie me está dando problemas.”

 _No puedes pelear contra mis sueños,_ Mark quería decirle. En su lugar, cambió de tema. “Hey, hablando de Injunnie, ¿su teléfono está roto o algo?”

“¿Qué?” los ojos de Yukhei se abrieron de par en par. “¿Por qué?”

“No ha respondido ninguno de mis mensajes desde el viernes. Hablamos por teléfono cuando Yong y yo nos quedamos en ese hotel de mierda en nuestro primer día viajando, pero desde entonces ha sido silencio absoluto.”

Las cejas de Yukhei se fruncen y Mark lo vio ir por su teléfono. “No creo que te esté ignorando.” Yukhei escribió en su pantalla, lamiéndose los labios. Mark esperó pacientemente hasta que los dedos de Yukhei terminaran y mirara hacia la pantalla. “Tampoco me está respondiendo, probablemente está haciendo crochet con su madre o cualquiera que sea el hobby que la señora Huang haya optado ahora.”

Mark dejó que las palabras y sonrisas sencillas de su amigo lo consolaran. “Okey. Sí, tal vez tienes razón. Solo… dile que me escriba la próxima vez que lo veas, ¿vale?”

La expresión de Yukhei se suavizó. “Por supuesto. Te amo, hombre, y él también. Te responderá pronto.”

Mark asintió. Era la verdad, lo sabía. Solo necesitaba que Yukhei se lo recordara. “También los amo, chicos. Creo que simplemente apesta que no estén aquí.”

“¡Iremos a visitarte!” Yukhei sonrió cuando Mark bufó. “No, en serio. Incluso si no hay nadie que quiera golpearte, Renjun y yo definitivamente haremos el viaje de visita. Mis papás están en Bali justo ahora, pero una vez vuelvan puedo pedirles uno o dos de los grandes y luego Renjun y yo iremos por tu trasero al campo.”

Mark quería decirle a su amigo que estaba loco, que un viaje de fin de semana no valía el gasto, pero luego no podía evitar añorar lo que Yukhei estaba describiendo. Él habría dado una buena parte de su herencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si eso significaba ver a sus amigos de nuevo. “Eso me gustaría.”

Yukhei se rio. “Lo tendrás, bro.”

La mención de la familia de Yukhei le recordó a Mark por qué lo estuvo llamando en primer lugar. “Hey, Yukhei, ¿puedo hablar con tu gemelo malvado por un momento?”

“¿Huh?” su amigo parpadeó antes de recordar. “¡Oh, por supuesto!”

Mark se tragó los nervios mientras su amigo empezó a moverse. Tuvo una excelente visión del interior de la nariz de Yukhei mientras el chico levantaba la computadora y llevaba a Mark fuera de su habitación hacia el pasillo. Hubo un sonido de nudillos golpeando contra la puerta de su hermano. Luego se abrió.

“¿Sí?”

“Markie quiere hablar contigo.”

“Oh, cool. Déjalo sobre la mesa.”

Mark fue sacudido de arriba abajo mientras Yukhei se abría paso en medio de las pilas de ropa negra en su camino. Resopló cuando se golpeó la cabeza con una de las plantas que colgaban del techo, pero se dirigió al escritorio sin mayores heridas. “Bro, aquí no hay espacio.”

“Solo colócalo sobre la tabla ouija, está bien.”

Mark esperó pacientemente mientras lo sentaban y acomodaban. Yukhei se despidió con la mano temporalmente, prometiendo recogerlo en treinta minutos a no ser que recibiera un mensaje de AYUDA pidiendo por extracción inmediata, antes de dejar la habitación. Gritó cuando su gemelo lo pateó en el trasero al ir de salida y Mark se cubrió la boca para contener la risa.

Mark continuaba sonriendo cuando el hermano de Yukhei se sentó en la silla frente a él. “Hola, Mark.”

“Hola, Hendery.”

Hendery le sonrió, agitando sus manos en saludo. “¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Oregón?”

“Estoy bien. Oregón está okey.” Mark esperaba que la semi pésima conexión ocultara las ojeras bajo sus ojos. “Me gustan tus uñas.”

“Oh, gracias.” Hendery movió su esmalte negro antes de descansar la barbilla en la palma de sus manos. “Dejun las pintó. Iniciamos a un nuevo miembro mañana y quería lucir presentable.”

“¿El culto está creciendo?”

“No es un culto,” Hendery suspiró. “Somos una Asociación de Devotos al Ocultismo y Pensadores de Espíritu Libre. No hay nada de culto sobre eso, a excepción de que tenemos un líder. Pero también lo tienen todos los deportes que practica Xuxi, así que no creo que la comparación sea justa.”

Mark sabía que Hendery había tenido esta discusión con Yukhei muchas veces. Mark no culpaba a su amigo por eso. Los intereses de Hendery eran oscuros, no en lo que una persona corriente querría involucrarse, pero tampoco había ni un hueso malo en todo su cuerpo. Yukhei temía que eso hiciera a Hendery susceptible de que las personas quisieran aprovecharse de él financieramente, e incluso más emocionalmente.

Ese es por qué acompañó a Hendery a las primeras reuniones del culto. Yukhei se calmó una vez presenció que el club de brujas de su hermano no era nada más que una docena de ñoños de Supernatural reuniéndose dos beses por semana en el sótano de su líder. Dicho líder, Dejun, pudo haber sido la primera opción de Mark para buscar ayuda ya que el chico era una enciclopedia andante del ocultismo, pero si resultaba que Mark estaba loco, preferiría que se quedara entre familia, por eso está con Hendery.

“Te creo.” Mark vio al otro iluminarse ante las palabras. Él sabía que no las escuchaba muy seguido. “De hecho, vine a pedirte consejo sobre algo ligeramente _diferente._ ”

“¿Me vas a consultar a mí?” Hendery se emocionó, el pendiente de pluma que atravesaba su oreja izquierda revoloteando. “¡Seguro! ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“Quiero hablarte sobre sueños.”

“Oh, s _ueños._ ” Hendery hizo un puchero. “Debo decir que esa no es mi especialidad. Soy mucho más versátil en temas de vampiros y criaturas demoniacas, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?”

“He estado teniendo sueños… sobre un chico.”

“Oh.” Los ojos de Hendery se iluminaron con un tipo de interés distinto. “¿Es lindo?”

“Es— ¡Eso no es lo importante! Digo, sí, es lindo. Objetivamente hablando, por supuesto, pero no es eso lo que quería consultarte.”

La sonrisa del chico era alegre cuando se recostó en su silla. “Okey, soy todo oídos.”

Mark tomó un respiro profundo y le contó a Hendery sobre sus sueños, sobre el Haechan que habitaba en ellos y el Donghyuck perdido en la vida real.

“Simplemente no— No entiendo por qué lo sigo viendo, pero es tan real cuando está en mis sueños, Henny. Las cosas que hace no me las puedo estar inventando. No todas. No a él, yo—”

“Tienes razón.”

“Gracias.”

“No, Mark.” Mark miró hacia la pantalla cuando Hendery se inclinó hacia el lente y eran visibles sus líneas de preocupación en la frente. “Me refiero a que literalmente tienes razón. No puedes estar inventándolo. Como dije, no sé mucho sobre sueños, pero sé que es imposible para tu cerebro inventar el rostro de alguien en un sueño. No puedes soñar con alguien que no has visto antes.”

“Pero ni siquiera sabía que Haechan era real hasta que supe sobre Donghyuck.” Mark sintió su estómago contraerse con malestar. “¿Cómo es posible?”

“Probablemente hay una fuerza mayor trabajando.” Mark hizo lo mejor para no gemir. Hendery pareció recibir el mensaje de todas formas. “No, Mark, escucha. No estoy seguro sobre esto, tendré que preguntarle a Dejun, pero por la forma en la que me lo describiste, ¿el chico Donghyuck desapareció la misma noche en la que tuviste tu primer sueño, verdad?”

Mark tragó en seco. Él nunca hizo esa conexión. “Sí.”

Hendery asintió como si su sospecha hubiera sido confirmada. “Entonces creo que lo estás viendo porque él te está llamando. Bueno, no a _ti_ específicamente, pero son tus sueños en los que accidentalmente se escabulle.”

Mark no quería admitir que dolía el hecho de que Haechan estuviera en sus sueños ‘por accidente.’ Por mucho que sus sueños fueran una carga, nunca los habría abandonado si eso significaba tener a Haechan de regreso. “Eso no suena muy bien.”

“Creo que es muy bueno.”

Mark frunció las cejas. “¿Por qué?”

Hendery sonrió. “Porque si estoy en lo correcto y lo estás viendo porque él te está llamando, eso significa que no está muerto. Significa que en tanto sueñes con él, aun tienes oportunidad de encontrarlo vivo.”


	5. La Tempestad.

En su sueño, Mark sintió su corazón bajar de intensidad mientras estaba recostado en el suelo. La única fuente de calor era la del cuerpo presionado contra él. Sus manos eran firmes al enredarlas en la tela de la sudadera de Haechan, acercándolo hasta que pudiera enterrar su nariz en los mechones desordenados de su cabello.

Haechan no tenía una esencia en particular, apenas olía a la tierra que los rodeaba, pero a Mark no le importaba, no cuando podía sostenerlo. No cuando se sentía tan calmado e intocable mientras lo tuviera entre sus brazos, el aliento del otro chico chocando contra su cuello en intervalos.

Mark se estremeció cuando Haechan empujó las manos bajo el dobladillo de su camisa. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron ante el toque helado, pero valió la pena ante el contento tarareo que Haechan dejó escapar, la forma en que se acurrucó más cerca hasta que pudo acomodar su cuerpo en la curva del cuerpo de Mark.

Éste estaba seguro de que podía pasar toda una eternidad así y no arrepentirse ni un segundo, pero no pudo hacer nada más que preocuparse.

“¿Tienes frío?”

Haechan abrió los ojos, parpadeando antes de enfocar la vista hacia arriba en los ojos de Mark. Sus labios formaron un corazón al sonreír. “¿Tú sí?”

“No.” Mark _sí_ tenía frío, pero no quería que Haechan se alejara de él.

“Sigues siendo un mal mentiroso, Dream. De todas formas, deberíamos desvestirnos.”

“¿Qué?” Mark se hubiera sentado de no ser por el frío y fuerte agarren que el otro tenía sobre su cintura descubierta. Cerrando los ojos, hizo desaparecer el pensamiento de piel desnuda besada por el sol de su mente antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

Haechan se estaba riendo de él, sus hombros moviéndose con la fuerza de su risa silenciosa mientras lanzaba una de sus largas piernas sobre el muslo de Mark para no dejarlo ir.

Mark le frunció el ceño. “¿Por qué dirías eso?”

Los ojos de Haechan todavía brillaban con alegría mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, presionando su frente contra el hombro de Mark. “Así es como transfieres calor corporal. Funciona más rápido sin ropa. ¿Alguna vez has visto Twilight, Dream?”

Mark sintió su mandíbula caer. “¿De verdad vas a tomar consejos sobre calor corporal de una película de vampiros? Ya sabes, ¿las criaturas _frías_ y muertas?”

Haechan bufó contra su clavícula. “No, estoy recibiendo consejos del personaje _sexy_ que es hombre lobo.”

Mark jadeó. Solo había visto la película una vez, pero sabía que era un delito contra el libro de Hendery. “¿Eras Team Jacob?”

“Por supuesto. Edward era egoísta y Jacob intentaba hacer lo mejor.”

“¡Pero Edward llegó primero!”

“Sí, y luego se fue.” Haechan chasqueó la lengua, “Un imbécil total, en mi opinión. Yo nunca me hubiera ido.”

Mark quería reírse, pero sintió la sonrisa morir en sus labios. _Pero lo hiciste,_ fue lo que no dijo, y en su lugar sostuvo con más fuerza al otro chico. Pasaría un largo rato antes de que lo dejara ir.

Pero entonces, la noche llegó y el bosque a su alrededor cobró vida. Mark no sabía con qué, pero no estaba asustado. Esta era su puerta de escape. Aquí estaba a salvo.

“Veré si puedo hacer una fogata.” Mark estaba reluctante a deshacerse del agarre de Haechan, pero sin el sol en lo alto, necesitaban otra forma para mantenerse calientes. Haechan dejó escapar un sonido disgustado. No intentó seguir a Mark cuando este se puso de pie. Mark frunció el ceño. “¿No me vas a ayudar?”

Haechan lo miró y sus ojos estaban relucientes, incluso con el oscuro de la noche. No estaba sonriendo y esa debió ser la primera señal de advertencia. “No.”

“¿Por qué no?” Mark se agachó para rehacer los cordones de sus zapatos. No quería caerse de cara, sueño o no.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar, Haechan estaba sobre su espalda. Sus dedos se clavaban en la tierra, los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose mientras encorvaba la espalda, pero luego se relajó y extendió sobre el suelo. Miró a Mark y el odio en sus ojos era puro.

“Porque no puedo levantarme.”

Ψ

Mark fue despertado por el sonido de voces silenciosas que se filtraban por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. La cerró cuando se fue a dormir, pero debió abrirse durante la noche. Mark maldijo el pestillo dañado y le lanzó una almohada, pero sin éxito.

“Gracias por venir tan temprano,” la voz de Taeyong subió por las escaleras y Mark resistió el impulso de acurrucarse bajo la manta para bloquear el ruido. “Tengo el turno de la mañana en el restaurante hoy y no hubiera sido capaz de dejarte entrar después. Espero no haberte despertado con mi llamada.”

“Está bien.” Una risa profunda y Mark maldijo de nuevo antes de patear lejos su sabana. “No estaba dormido. ¿Hablaste sobre un problema en el teléfono?”

“Sí, en la cocina. No sé qué está mal, pero creo que algo no funciona en las tuberías. Cuando intenté abrir el grifo del fregadero en la cocina, solo salió un hilo de agua. Lo mismo en el baño bajo las escaleras.”

Mark rodó en su cama hasta el suelo y pateó una vez más la sabana porque así lo quiso antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Sintió ganas de cerrarla de un golpe y acostarse a dormir ahí mismo con la almohada que convenientemente estaba en el camino, pero sabía que no le haría ningún favor. Así que abrió completamente la puerta en su lugar y se tambaleó hacia el baño.

La idea de que Johnny podría cerrar la llave del agua ahora que estaba aquí cruzó por su mente y Mark se apresuró debajo de la ducha. El agua estaba fría y la presión era una porquería, pero después de unos segundos de saltar bajo el chorro, Mark se obligó a restarle importancia. Tomó duchas heladas por un año entero en su vida, sobreviviría otra.

Robó un poco del champo excesivamente caro de Taeyong antes de enjabonarse el cuerpo con gel de baño. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta cuando se vio.

Había moretones en su cintura, marcas de dedos en ambos costados. Mark tragó en seco. Se quedó observando las contusiones sin importarle el jabón escurriéndose por sus ojos. Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, presionó las puntas de los dedos contra las marcas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Se alineaban perfectamente.

Mark dejó escapar todo el aire contenido de un solo golpe. Quitó el cabezal de la ducha y se apresuró a enjuagarse el cabello y el resto del cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo limpio, salió de la ducha. Encontró un montón de toallas perfectamente dobladas debajo del lavabo del baño y Mark se enredó una en la cadera antes de lavarse los dientes.

Una rápida mirada al espejo le aseguró que se veía tan cansado como se sentía, así que evitó mirarse más de lo necesario hasta que dejó el baño y volvió a su habitación. Esta vez, se cercioró de cerrar bien la puerta antes de dejar caer la toalla y vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo, contempló escabullirse por la ventana para evitar a Taeyong y su, para nada sutil, lujuria, pero sabía que el desayuno lo esperaba escaleras abajo.

Para su sorpresa, la cocina estaba vacía cuando Mark entró en la habitación. No existían señales de su hermano y la casa estaba en silencio.

“¡Oh, hey! ¿Mark, verdad?” Mark casi saltó hasta el techo cuando la voz de Johnny apareció tras él.

Una vez que ordenó su expresión facial, se giró, asintiendo. “Uh, sí. Hola.”

Johnny le sonrió. No era completamente sincera, pero no se lo tomaba personal. Si Mark lucía cansado, Johnny parecía un muerto viviente. El hombre sostenía una llave inglesa en una mano y una toalla de cocina manchada con grasa en la otra. Mark lo observó caminar hasta el lavabo de la cocina.

“Tu hermano me dejó entrar. Tenía prisa por irse al trabajo, peor me dijo: asegúrate de que Mark coma su desayuno y no olvide empacar su almuerzo.” Johnny frunció las cejas, intentando recitar las palabras exactas de Taeyong. “No será capaz de pensar con un estómago vacío y los almuerzos de la escuela no son buenos. Y luego dijo algo más sobre el brócoli y su contenido en hierro, pero lo olvidé. Como sea, tus panqueques están en el microondas.”

Johnny le lanzó otra sonrisa, esta vez bajo la línea de amenaza parental de _come tus vegetales, chico_ antes de girarse hacia la cocina. Mark estuvo ligeramente impresionado cuando el hombre logró deslizar la parte superior de su cuerpo a través de las puertas del gabinete y debajo del fregadero.

Evadiendo las largas piernas sobresalientes, Mark caminó hacia el microondas y lo encendió antes de recargarse contra el mesón. Por puro aburrimiento, abrió uno de los cajones que estaban cerca de él. Resultó ser el de los cuchillos, y la vista de los viejos Wüsthof fue suficiente para que cerrara el cajón de un golpe. Mientras escuchaba el zumbido del aparato calentando, Mark escuchó a Johnny bajo el fregadero. A ratos, el hombre murmuraría para sí mismo y él intentaría no prestar atención.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención y Mark giró la cabeza para descubrir que no había sido un movimiento del todo, sino una luz. Era de la pantalla del teléfono celular de Johnny, descansando sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se encendía repetidamente cada que entraba un mensaje. Mark tragó en seco y, tan silencioso como pudo, se deslizó lejos de su lugar.

Estaba mal espiar, lo sabía, pero la pantalla de bloqueo era una foto de él y su hijo, y Mark se sintió atraído hacia él como una polilla a la luz. No logró ver mucho del rostro de Donghyuck, quien estaba usando la misma expresión –esa que oscilaba entre molestia y diversión- que Mark reconoció de todas las fotos que Taeyong le había tomado a él cuando no quería ser fotografiado, antes de que toco su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por el panel de notificaciones.

Mark sabía que era incluso peor leer, pero no pudo evitarlo. El último mensaje era de un tipo llamado Doyoung (el Sheriff Kim, su cerebro concluyó) informándole a Johnny que no había nueva información al respecto. Mark se tragó la decepción y pasó al siguiente mensaje, una notificación automática sobre su aplicación meteorológica. Bajo eso había unos cuantos mensajes sin leer de un número desconocido. Mark pudo haberse girado ya que nada de eso era su asunto, pero luego sus ojos captaron el nombre de Donghyuck.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Mark le dio un vistazo a las piernas de Johnny, el sonido de metal contra metal acompañando el murmullo que llegaba desde bajo el fregadero, antes de presionar su dedo contra la pantalla y deslizarlo. Y porque el teléfono estaba bloqueado, la pantalla solo mostraba pequeños fragmentos de los mensajes que había recibido, pero eso era suficiente. Mark leyó de abajo hacia arriba:

Número Desconocido [vie, 6.55 p.m.] 13 Llamadas pérdidas.

Número Desconocido [vie, 7.01 p.m.] Contesta.

Número Desconocido [sab, 11.27 a.m.] Llámame cuando estés libre.

Número Desconocido [dom, 10.53 a.m.] Muy maduro, John. Sabes que esto no cambiará nada. El ignorarme no…

Número Desconocido [dom, 10.54 a.m.] No puedes simplemente ignorarme, John.

Número Desconocido [dom, 10.55 a.m.] ¿Recibiste la carta que te envié? ¿Se la diste a Donghyuck?

Número Desconocido [dom, 11.49 a.m.] 2 Llamadas pérdidas.

Número Desconocido [dom, 11.57 a.m.] Contesta, John. Eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo.

Número Desconocido [dom, 12.00] No puedes ocultárselo, John. Sé que piensas que no tengo ningún derecho a verlo…

Número Desconocido [dom, 12.01 p.m.] Será mayor de edad pronto, y entonces no serás capaz de esconderlo. Es…

Número Desconocido [dom, 12.03 p.m.] Sé que me odias, pero esta no es tú decisión, John. Es de Donghyuck. Si él…

Número Desconocido [dom, 12.04 p.m.] También es mi hijo.

Número Desconocido [dom, 1.27 p.m.] Mi abogado estará en contacto.

Fue el ding del microondas que hizo saltar a Mark. Otra mirada nerviosa a las piernas largas sobresaliendo le dijo que el hombre no se había movido de su lugar. Mark se aseguró de subir el panel de notificaciones hasta que llegó al último de Doyoung y luego se dirigió al aparato.

Su mente iba a mil con lo que acababa de leer, pero se concentró en sacar el plato del microondas en una sola pieza primero. Los panqueques estaban hirviendo cuando colocó el primero en su boca, pero Mark se forzó a masticar y tragar.

No había escuchado a nadie mencionar a la madre de Donghyuck, pero los mensajes eran una prueba de que existía. Incluso si eso era algo que Johnny quería ocultarle a su hijo. Mark se estuvo preguntando si era un tema que podría decirles a Jaemin y Jeno cuando se escuchó el sonido revelador del metal cayendo al suelo y luego Johnny emergió desde el fregadero. Mark intentó verse ocupado con su comida mientras el hombre se colocaba en pie. Johnny se tomó el tiempo de limpiarse los dedos engrasados con la toalla que mantenía en el bolsillo trasero antes de abrir el grifo. Una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro cuando el agua brotó y Mark no pudo evitar notar que tenía forma de corazón.

“¿Uhm, Mr. Se-Johnny?” el mencionado lo miró con expectativa y Mark se tragó el resto de sus panqueques, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la mesa de la cocina. “Creo que recibió un mensaje.”

Mark vio cómo los ojos de Johnny se abrían considerablemente antes de dejar caer la toalla y correr hacia el mesón. Sus hombros se tensaron mientras levantaba el teléfono, la rigidez infiltrándose en cada uno de sus músculos mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla con dedos temblorosos. Mark dejó el plato a su lado. Desvió la vista en el momento en el que la expresión esperanzadora desapareció de los ojos del otro y fue reemplazada por la misma amarga decepción que Mark había sentido.

Vio a Johnny observar el techo por un momento antes de que el hombre desbloqueara el teléfono y respondiera el mensaje de Doyoung con un simple _ok._ Eliminó las demás notificaciones. Mark se excusó de la cocina y pretendió no escuchar el sollozo que se escapó de los labios del otro cuando pensó que él ya no estaba.

Ψ

Mark se asomó en el aula del Sr. Nakamoto a través de la ventana de la puerta. Pudo verlo sentado en su mesa, tecleando en su computadora. Mark cambió su peso para darle un recorrido al resto del salón. Tan pronto como se aseguró de que no había nadie más allí dentro, abrió la puerta y entró.

El Sr. Nakamoto miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó la puerta, lanzándole a Mark una sonrisa amplia. “¡Oh, hola, Mark!”

“Hola, Sr. Nakamoto.” Mark hizo que las comisuras de su boca se alzaran. No quería que su maestro se sintiera incomodo, no aun. “¿Está bien si me siento?”

“Por supuesto, Mark.” El Sr. Nakamoto hizo un gesto al asiento frente a su mesa. Una vez que él lo ocupó, cerró la computadora y entrecruzó las manos sobre ella. “¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?”

Mark le dio un vistazo al reloj sobre el tablero. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la siguiente clase iniciara y los demás estudiantes entraran.

“Quería hablar con usted, señor, ¿si eso está bien?”

“Seguro.” La sonrisa del profesor era deslumbrante mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. “¿De qué quieres hablar?”

Mark inhaló lentamente. “Donghyuck Seo.”

Observó con ojos de halcón cómo reaccionaba el Sr. Nakamoto. Una plétora de emoción brilló en los ojos del hombre.

“¿Donghyuck Seo? Sí, por supuesto que lo conozco. En una ciudad como esta, todo el mundo se conoce con todo el mundo.” El Sr. Nakamoto se echó a reír, pero sonó vacío incluso para los oídos de Mark. “¿Por qué preguntas?”

Mark se encogió de hombros, un movimiento practicado. Había esperado esa pregunta. “Todos están hablando sobre él y yo soy nuevo, así que no sé qué está pasando.” Mark se colocó el cabello sobre los ojos y lo miró agachando la cabeza en una muestra de vergüenza adolescente que no ha sentido en años. “No estaba seguro a quién preguntarle, pero vi su brazalete.” Mark desvió su mirada a la muñeca del hombre. “Vi a sus amigos con la misma pulsera, ¿y pensé que tal vez usted lo conocería bien?”

“Huh, ¿mi brazalete?” El Sr. Nakamoto siguió su movimiento con los ojos. “¡Oh! Sí, Donghyuck me lo dio después del estreno del musical de verano el semestre pasado. Ya debes saber que es uno de mis chicos de teatro.”

Mark asintió. Sí lo sabía.

La expresión del Sr. Nakamoto se suavizó mientras subía la manga, descubriendo el brazalete. “No puedo recordar cuántas veces tuve que reprenderlo en clase porque estaba haciendo estas bajo la mesa. Donghyuck es del tipo rebelde, pero brillantemente inteligente. Te gustará.”

Por un momento Mark olvidó lo que estaba haciendo. “¿En verdad lo cree?”

El Sr. Nakamoto sonrió. “Por supuesto. A todos les gusta nuestro querido Donghyuck.”

Mark apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras cuando el profesor se reclinó en su silla. “Aunque, debo decir que si quieres saber más sobre él, tendrás que preguntarle a sus amigos. En realidad no hay mucho que pueda decirte. Solo soy su maestro, después de todo.”

Mark sonrió, y supo que no se veía sincera. “Cierto.”

El Sr. Nakamoto asintió. “¿Hay algo más con lo que pueda ayudarte, Mark?”

_Con todo,_ pensó Mark, _Quiero saber todo lo que estás escondiendo._ Pero sabía que no podría preguntar nada más sin levantar sospechas, así que negó con la cabeza y levantó su mochila del suelo. Estaba a mitad de camino a la puerta cuando volvió a girarse una vez más.

“Hey, ¿Sr. Nakamoto?”

El profesor lo miró con una sonrisa. “¿Sí, Mark?”

“¿De verdad se sabe toda _La Tempestad_ de memoria?”

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó. “ _Sonidos y aires dulces, que dan placer y no duelen,_ ” recitó. “ _A veces, mil instrumentos tintineantes zumbarán sobre mis oídos; y a veces voces que, si entonces hubiera despertado luego de un largo sueño, me harían dormir de nuevo._ ”

Mark inclinó la cabeza antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

“ _Y luego, al soñar, las nubes que pensé que se abrirían y mostrarían riquezas, caerían sobre mí; y, cuando despertara, lloraría por dormir de nuevo._ ”

Ψ

Mark apenas dio un paso fuera de su salón de Historia cuando fue agarrado por el brazo. Su primer instinto era golpear a quien sea que se hubiera acercado, pero se contuvo al ver quién era.

“Jeno.” Mark se obligó a respirar regularmente. “¿Qué pasa?”

Se calmó cuando vio sonreír al muchacho, sus ojos brillando con emoción. “Hoy vamos a comer en la ciudad. ¿Vienes con nosotros?”

Mark suspiró. “Lo haría pero todavía no tengo bicicleta, lo siento.”

Jeno negó con la cabeza, arrastrándolo lejos de la multitud de estudiantes ansiosos por llegar al comedor, y hacia las puertas. “No te preocupes por eso. Yangyang te prestará la suya. Ya le pedí las llaves.”

Atónito, Mar tomó las llaves que su amigo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta deportiva. “Gracias.”

Jeno se encogió de hombros. “Todo el mundo come,” dijo seriamente.

Jaemin ya estaba allí cuando llegaron a los bastidores de bicicletas frente al gimnasio. Ahora se veía peor, como Johnny, incluso como el mismo Mark, pero al menos estaba sonriendo. Él concluyó que la perspectiva de evadir la comida de la cafetería infundía esperanza incluso en las situaciones más graves.

La expresión de Jaemin se tornó inquisitiva cuando lo vio abrir la cerradura de la bicicleta de Yangyang. “¿Siquiera sabes cómo usar eso?”

Mark levantó una ceja hacia él. “¿Qué? ¿Piensas que porque soy un chico de ciudad no sé cómo usar una bicicleta?”

Jaemin le sonrió. “Sí.”

Mark balanceó una pierna sobre la bicicleta de Yangyang y arrancó. Tomó velocidad antes de soltar las manos de los manubrios y usarlas para empujar a Jaemin. Escuchó a Jeno reírse tras él. Jaemin se les unió un rato después y rebasó a Mark para liderar el camino.

“Nada mal, Chico de Ciudad,” le dijo a Mark al pasar y éste sonrió.

La cicla de Yangyang no tenía freno, por lo que Mark se entretuvo pedaleando hacia tras mientras bajaban por una colina. Había poco tráfico a esta hora del día y Jaemin tomó ventaja de eso, lo que significaba que Jeno y él lo seguían sin preocupación. Mark sintió sus niveles de adrenalina subir mientras se perseguían unos a otros a través de la ciudad, la risa subiendo por su pecho al incrementar la velocidad con cada pedaleo.

Casi sufrió cuando Jeno, por fin al frente, les indicó que se detuvieran. Parquearon sus bicicletas en el espacio opuesto al frente del restaurante. Mark estaba ocupado quitándose el cabello del rostro y no supo a dónde estaban yendo hasta que ya habían cruzado la calle. Jaemin abrió la puerta del restaurante y Mark titubeó.

“¿Todo está bien?” Jeno preguntó cuando vio que Mark se detuvo a mitad de la entrada.

Mark se obligó a bajar la vista del letrero neón en lo alto del edificio y le sonrió a su amigo. “Sí, todo bien.”

Jeno le devolvió la sonrisa antes de señalar al interior del restaurante y Mark se apresuró a seguir a Jaemin, quien, aparentemente, ya estaba dentro. El aire al interior del lugar era pesado con aroma a café y grasa de hamburguesas y Mark sintió su estómago rugir en su interior a pesar de la inquietud en su pecho.

Jaemin los condujo directamente a una cabina con ventanas y él se permitió hundirse en el sofá de plástico. Apenas se acomodó cuando un mesero apareció en su mesa. _Jungwoo,_ leía el nombre en su placa.

“Hola, chicos, bienvenidos al restaurante Moon.” Su sonrisa era amplia al entregarles los menús. “¿Ya saben que desean tomar?”

“Hola, Jungwoo,” Jaemin lo saludó con la mano y el mesero le guiño el ojo en respuesta, “¿Taeil está dentro?”

Jungwoo asintió. “Sí, está en la cocina con el nuevo cocinero.”

“¿Nuevo cocinero?” preguntó Jeno, moviendo el cuello para ver dar un vistazo a través de la ventana de la cocina. “¿Taeil contrató a alguien nuevo?”

Mark sintió el corazón acelerársele. “Una gaseosa, por favor.” Su orden salió muy fuerte, pero Jungwoo simplemente le sonrió.

Lo escribió antes de dirigirse a Jeno. “Sí, comenzó esta semana. Aunque no deben temer por sus hamburguesas, es muy bueno. Escuché que tiene un diploma de alguna prestigiosa escuela culinaria.” Jungwoo se inclinó hacia adelante y Mark se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla. “Francamente, no sé qué está haciendo acá cuando tiene una certificación de ese tipo, pero Taeil insiste que es una buena adición al equipo y tiene razón, así que no me quejo. Además es muy lindo, en serio, tienen que verlo. Mis rodillas tambalean cada vez que tengo que darle una orden. Si fuera un mesero, yo ya no tendría empleo.”

La risa de Jungwoo era melódica y Mark cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estuvo agradecido cuando, finalmente, Jeno y Jaemin pidieron sus bebidas y Jungwoo desapareció. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo respirando a intervalos antes de que una mano descansara en su hombro. Mark abrió los ojos y se encontró con la vista preocupada de Jeno.

“¿Mark? ¿Estás bien?”

Mark asintió. Deshizo los puños bajo la mesa. “Estoy bien.”

“Oh por Dios,” dijo Jaemin y todos giraron las cabezas hacia donde estaba viendo.

Mark no tuvo que adivinar. Era imposible _no_ ver a Taeyong con su cabello rosa brillando como un letrero en neón y sus manos gesticulando en el aire mientras le hablaba a un hombre más bajo y fornido detrás del mostrador. Mark lo reconoció vagamente, lo vio por última vez cuando tenía once o doce años; pero sabía que se trataba de Taeil. El _Jefe_ escrito en su placa le ayudó.

“¿ _Ese_ es el nuevo cocinero?” La voz de Jaemin ganó una octava entera cuando se giró a mirarlos a ellos.

“Jungwoo no estaba bromeando,” respondió Jeno distraídamente con los ojos fijos en su hermano.

La mirada de Jaemin viajó por la mesa antes de recoger su menú. “¿Creen que venga a hablarnos si devuelvo mi comida?”

“No.” Mark desencajó la mandíbula cuando sus dos amigos se voltearon a verlo. “No, no harás tal cosa, Jaemin. Y tú, Jeno, deja de mirarlo. No es un animal de zoológico.”

“Oh, tienes razón.” Jeno se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento con la espalda hacia la cocina. “Lo siento.”

“Espera, ¿estás molesto? ¿Lo conoces?” Jaemin le preguntó con curiosidad.

Mark exhaló por la nariz antes de asentir. “Sí.”

“¿De verdad?” Jaemin soltó su menú con emoción. “¿Sabes cómo se llama?”

“Su nombre es Taeyong.” Mark se permitió un vistazo rápido hacia la ventana de la cocina donde, gracias a Dios, Taeyong no estaba a la vista. “Es mi hermano.”

“Oh, mierda.” Los ojos de Jaemin se abrieron en shock.

Mark se encogió de hombros y levantó su menú. Se detuvo cuando Jaemin lo tomó de las manos.

“No, Mark, en verdad lo siento. Escucha, sé lo mierda que es tener un hermano mayor sexy, ¿okey?” Jaemin le dio una sonrisa tentativa. “Las personas me hacían lo mismo con Jaehyun todo el tiempo cuando seguía en la escuela. Una vez, una chica de mi clase vino y me pidió su número de teléfono. Le dije que era cinco años mayor y no estaba interesado, e incluso así ella no se dio por vencida. Así que te entiendo, ¿está bien? Lo siento.”

Mark tomó un respiro profundo antes de asentir. “Está bien.”

Jaemin le sonrió. Dejó ir las manos de Mark y rio cuando las primeras notas de la canción _Toxic_ de Britney Spears comenzaron a sonar desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta. “Hablando del demonio, ese es mi hermano.” Se deslizó fuera de la silla. “Ya vuelvo.”

Jeno esperó hasta que Jaemin desapareció de su vista para girarse hacia Mark, los ojos abiertos en culpa. “Lo siento, Mark.”

Él le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano. “No pasa nada.” Se tragó el sabor agrio de la boca. “Estoy acostumbrado.”

Jeno frunció el ceño ante eso, pero luego Jungwoo reapareció en su mesa con las bebidas y se concentraron en ordenar comida en su lugar.

“Papas fritas especiales y la hamburguesa de frijoles negros,” pidió Jeno por su amigo cuando Jungwoo le preguntó a dónde había ido.

Con otra sonrisa brillante, el mesero les agradeció y se fue. Jaemin volvió minutos después.

“¿Todo está bien?” Preguntó Mark a la espera de oír noticias sobre Donghyuck.

Se decepcionó cuando Jaemin habló. “Sí, Jaehyun solo me preguntó dónde estábamos. Parece que el Sheriff Kim y él vendrán a comer con nosotros.”

Mark tragó en seco. No sabía qué tan bien le caería a Taeyong la vista de él almorzando con oficiales de policía, pero también sabía que su hermano no haría ninguna escena en el trabajo. Se obligó a relajarse y a escuchar la conversación que Jeno y Jaemin estaban teniendo.

“Estoy emocionado.” Jeno sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. “Eso significa que no tendré que pagar por mi comida.”

Jaemin bufó ante eso. “Eso es tan injusto. El Sheriff ni siquiera paga por la comida de Jaehyun, y tú apenas si miras el menú y él ya está sacando su billetera.”

“Soy el favorito del tío Doyoung,” Jeno se encogió de hombros. “También le agradarías, peor eres satán en persona.”

“¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo le agrado!”

“¿De verdad es tu tío?” le preguntó Mark a Jeno.

Jaemin se rio. “Nah, aunque parece. No está relacionado con ninguno, pero tiene un punto débil por Jeno. Solía ser su niñero, y el de Donghyuck y mío por extensión, pero siempre le agradó más él.”

“¡Porque tú y Hyuck siempre creaban el caos en la casa!”

“¡Tú una vez le pintaste una flor en la pared!”

“¡Nos habíamos quedado sin papeles de colores!”

“Comida,” interrumpió Mark y fue casi cómico la rapidez con la que Jaemin y Jeno se acomodaron en sus lugares, sonrisas gemelas sobresaliendo en sus rostros mientras Jungwoo se acercaba con la comida, ambos brazos con platos.

El estómago de Mark gruñó ante el olor de sal y grasa, y no podía esperar a comer. Mientras el mesero acomodaba sus platos en la mesa, la atención de Mark se dirigió a la puerta cuando las campanas encima de ésta sonaron. El Sheriff Kim y el Oficial Jung entraron en el restaurante mientras hablaban entre ellos y Mark no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia la ventana de la cocina. Estuvo agradecido de que Taeyong no estaba a la vista.

“Tú hermano está aquí,” le dijo a Jaemin, quien dejó de taparse la cara lo suficiente como para saludar a su hermano.

Abrieron espacio para los policías y Mark no pudo evitar la sensación de incomodidad que sentía, pero estaba preparado para ignorarlo por el tiempo restante. Eso fue hasta que los policías llegaron a la mesa y Jaehyun se dirigió directamente a él.

“¿Tú eres Mark?”

Mark frunció las cejas. No le gustó la falta de emoción en el rostro del sujeto. “¿Sí?”

El Oficial Jung asintió. “Te molestaría venir conmigo afuera un minuto.”

“¿Perdón?”

El tiempo pareció detenerse y avanzar a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al Sheriff Kim arrastrar a Jeno y Jaemin en dirección de la siguiente mesa, lejos de él. Mark sintió su corazón detenerse.

“Te importaría venir conmigo afuera un minuto.” El oficial Jung repitió.

Cuando su estómago se retorció con algo parecido a temor, sintió una risa burbujeando en su garganta. Su diversión debió ser visible en su expresión, porque el rostro del Oficial Jung se oscureció.

“No.” Mark negó con la cabeza. “No, no lo creo.”

“No era una pregunta, Mark. Ven conmigo afuera.” El Oficial Jung dio un paso al frente. Y continuó más silenciosamente. “No querrás hacer esto aquí, Mark.”

“No lo sé,” le respondió él de vuelta, sin importarle el volumen. Sintió que la sensación de vértigo se extendía desde su pecho a todas las extremidades. Histeria. “Como que me agrada aquí. No creo que quiera ir con usted.”

Dio un paso a tras cuando vio al oficial dirigir las manos hacia su cinturón. Pero fue en vano. Los platos de la mesa chirriaron cuando la parte superior del cuerpo de Mark chocó contra ellos. Dolor subió a través de sus brazos cuando fueron apresados en su espalda. Con el rostro presionado sobre la mesa, vio el líquido correr fuera de la botella de gaseosa. Una parte de él lamentaba el hecho de que ya no podría tomarla. Y la otra parte de él temía no poder probarla en un largo tiempo.

“Mark Lee,” el Oficial Jung anunció a toda voz, “estás bajo arresto por sospecha de secuestro y asesinato de Donghyuck Seo.”

“¡Hey!”

Mark suspiró cuando escuchó la voz de Taeyong cortar con los murmullos que se alzaron. En alguna parte a su izquierda escuchó a Jeno gritar ‘¡¿Qué?!’

“Debes permanecer en silencio,” continuó el Oficial Jung.

“¡Hey, déjalo ir!”

Mark cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el metal frío cerrarse en sus muñecas. El pánico subió por su pecho ante la sensación de ser apresado, pero no podía permitir que algo de eso se mostrara en su rostro. Taeyong estaba allí.

“¡Déjelo ir! ¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Mark!”

“Cualquier cosa que diga se utilizará en su contra.” El Oficial Jung lo enderezó por el hombro y lo colocó frente a él para dirigirlo hacia la entrada. Mark sintió docenas de ojos clavarse en su cráneo, pero solo habían unos que le importaban.

“¡Mark, no digas nada! No tienen derecho a detenerte –quíteme las manos de encima, Sheriff- ¿me escuchaste, Mark? ¡No digas nada!”

Mark sonrió cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró a Taeyong en su línea de visión, peleando por llegar a él mientras era arrastrado por la cintura a manos del Sheriff Kim.

“Tienes derecho a contar con un abogado y que esté presente durante tu interrogatorio. Si no puedes pagar uno, el estado te lo proporcionará si así lo deseas. ¿Entiendes eso?”

El pecho de Mark se contrajo en pánico y tensión.

Hubo presión en el lugar donde los huesos de su espalda se encontraban. “Sr. Lee, ¿entiende eso?”

“Lo entiendo.” Mark siguió sonriéndole a Taeyong hasta que su visión se desdibujó.

_Lo siento,_ quería decirle mientras el Oficial Jung lo sacaba fuera del restaurante. _Lamento haber roto mi promesa,_ quería decirle mientras era empujado en la parte trasera de la patrulla policial. _Lamento ser un terrible hermano,_ quería gritarle cuando la puerta fue cerrada contra su cara.

Por la ventana trasera, vio a Teyong darle un codazo al Sheriff en el estómago. Éste intentó atraparlo pero Taeyong fue más rápido y salió del restaurante, el Sheriff no muy lejos. Dentro, Mark pudo ver a Jeno y Jaemin de pie junto a su mesa, bocas abiertas, los ojos de Jeno en shock mientras que los de Jaemin se llenaban de lágrimas.

Mark sonrió. Un momento después, el rostro de Taeyong apareció junto a su ventana, pero esta vez no fue sostenido por el Sheriff, sino por Taeil. Mark estuvo agradecido de eso. Taeyong necesitaría un amigo. La puerta del pasajero se abrió y el Sheriff Kim se dejó caer con una maldición. El Oficial Jung no dudó en salir de allí tan pronto como el Sheriff cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Éste encontró sus ojos con los de Mark por el retrovisor, impasibles y duros mientras lo miraba. “Estás en grandes problemas, hijo.”

Mark cerró los ojos. Colores pastel atravesaron sus parpados cerrados. Lo sabía.


	6. Kitchen Beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un poco largo, espero que sigan con vida haha

Mark recuerda bien el día en que llegó a casa y encontró el panfleto turista de Infierno, Oregón en la mesa de la cocina.

“De ninguna maldita manera,” le escupió a Taeyong en la cara, arrugando el papel mientras su hermano lo observaba con una expresión de culpabilidad. Una que no duró mucho luego de la pelea a gritos que le siguió; algo que, a la final, tuvo que reconocer era inútil de discutir.

“Tengo un amigo allí,” Taeyong murmuró contra su cabello cuando se abrazaron en el sofá tiempo después. “¿Recuerdas a nuestro antiguo vecino, Taeil? Maneja un restaurante y me hará sous-chef.”

Mark no señaló que eso era ridículo, que Taeyong se había graduado con honores de la mejor escuela culinaria de Nueva York. Que se suponía que fuera el chef de su _propio_ restaurante, allí, en la ciudad, en lugar de trabajar en una ubicada a la mitad de la nada. Pero no dijo nada. No tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Había cosas que se suponía que ambos fuesen, y Mark estuvo más que lejos de ese ideal de lo que estaba Taeyong. Incluso si lo había hecho por él.

“No quiero mudarme allá. El lugar se llama _Infierno_ , Yong, ¿qué tan bueno puede ser?”

“Taeil dice que es increíble.” Los labios de su hermano subieron ante la mención de su amigo, incluso si el gesto desapareció demasiado rápido. “Nos hará bien a los dos salir de la ciudad.”

Mark recordó entonces uno de sus ejercicios de respiración y dejó escapar el aire por sus pulmones antes de inhalar a la cuenta de cuatro, siete, ocho. “Seré un año mayor que todos los demás.”

“Si no se lo dices a nadie, no lo sabrán. Borraron tu historial, Mark. Para el resto del mundo, tomaste unas largas vacaciones durante el año pasado.”

Cuatro, siete, ocho. Mark exhaló. “¿De verdad nos mudaremos a Infierno?”

“De verdad nos mudaremos a Infierno.”

Mark intentó aceptar la decisión de Taeyong después. Una nueva oportunidad, su hermano estuvo repitiendo durante las siguientes semanas. Él no podía evitar sonreír ante la ironía mientras se miraba las manos ahora, el metal de las esposas tintineando mientras descansaba las manos en la mesa frente a él.

Pasaron horas desde que lo llevaron a la sala de interrogación. Jaehyun –o el Oficial Jung, pensó Mark con amargura- vino en dos ocasiones, una para ofrecerle una ida al baño y la otra para ofrecerle su llamada. Mark declinó las dos veces. No necesitaba orinar y no había nadie a quien pudiera llamar. Todo lo que podía responder era “No diré nada hasta que mi abogado llegue.”

El Sheriff Kim había estado más que desprevenido ante esta respuesta, pero Mark era más listo que eso. Todavía tardaría horas hasta que la ayuda llegara y él intentaba saborear cada minuto que pasara solo.

Acomodándose en la nada cómoda silla de plástico bajo él, Mark apoyó la cabeza en los brazos y se concentró en el tic-tac del reloj sobre el espejo que se extendía en la pared a su izquierda. Sospechaba que los policías lo estarían vigilando en ese instante, pero intentó no pensar en eso. En su lugar, obligó a sus músculos a relajarse.

Contando hasta cuatro, seis y ocho, imaginó un aceite negro envolviéndolo, filtrándose en su cráneo hasta que se llenara por completo. Había una cosa más que podía hacer, que _necesitaba_ hacer. El reloj en la pared sonó. Respiró dentro y fuera. Se hundió.

Ψ

En su sueño, Mark se encontró recostado sobre piedra fría. Fuertes vientos tiraron de su ropa, golpeándole el cabello contra la cara en el proceso. Su mano salió húmeda cuando retiró las hebras de sus ojos. Lluvia, concluyó después de un momento, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro antes de recorrer el lugar.

Su corazón se desplomó al darse cuenta de que el escenario había cambiado. Este no era su escape usual. Ya no habían arboles alrededor para protegerlo. Ahora se encontraba en lo alto de un risco. El aire era pesado con olor a ozono y sal en lugar de petrichor, y podía escuchar las olas rompiendo incluso sobre el aullido de la tormenta. Sus zapatos se deslizaron sobre piedra en lugar de tierra mientras se colocaba en pie. La inquietud en su pecho se convirtió en miedo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso podría significar.

“¡Haechan!” llamó, buscando frenéticamente por un vistazo de naranja neón. “¡Haechan!” Trastabilló hacia adelante, empujando contra los vientos que lo envolvían. Esperaba que llevaran su voz. “¡Haechan!”

Mark cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando estar donde el otro chico se encontrara, deseando que la tormenta a su alrededor cesara para poder ver. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido, pero sintió un toque en su hombro y, al girarse, Haechan estaba de pie tras él.

Mark separó rápidamente la distancia entre ambos. “¡Haechan!”

El otro chico le sonrió, labios fruncidos y secos, antes de caminar alrededor de Mark. El viento le revolvió el cabello cuando se enfrentó a la tormenta, la tela suelta de su sudadera levantándose de su cuerpo para luego presionarse nuevamente contra su piel. Mark se apresuró en seguirlo hasta el borde del risco.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y él le tomó el brazo al otro. “Tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que hablarme sobre el verdadero tú, Haechan, sobre Donghyuck. Cualquier cosa que sepas, si es que lo haces, necesito conocerla.”

Haechan cerró los ojos, su brazo débil en el agarre de Mark. “Te estás quedando sin tiempo.”

Mark asintió. “Sí, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.”

“No lo sé, Dream.” Cuando Haechan abrió los ojos, habían adquirido un brillo inusual. Negó con la cabeza mientras retiraba su extremidad del abrazo del otro. “No lo _sé._ ”

Mark apretó los dientes. No era una respuesta que pudiera aceptar. Ya no. “Estoy en graves problemas, Haechan, no sé si me dejarán ir. No sé si podré encontrarte a tiempo. ¡No sé si pueda salvarte si tú no puedes decirme dónde estás!”

Se arrepintió de sus fuertes palabras cuando el otro se alejó de él. Haechan había sido su oasis de calma cuando entraba en los sueños. No merecía esto.

“Lo siento.” Mark se sintió ahogar. “¡Mierda, lo siento tanto!”

Haechan lo observó un momento antes de dar un paso hacia él, y luego otro hasta que sus pechos se rozaron. Su aliento golpeó el rostro de Mark y los ojos de éste se cerraron cuando el muchacho unió sus frentes.

“Lo siento,” susurró Mark. Sabía que Haechan podía escucharlo a pesar de la tormenta y de las olas rompiendo más abajo. El muchacho rozó su nariz al negar con la cabeza y él exhaló.

“Estás enojado de nuevo,” dijo, y esta vez salió juguetón, como si se tratara de una broma compartida.

Mark inhaló. “Estoy enojado porque te fallé.”

“No me fallaste,” el tono de su voz era extrañamente gentil y dulce, de una forma que Mark sentía no merecer. No se perdió los rastros de agua en las mejillas de Haechan y quiso creer que se trataba de la lluvia. “Gracias por estar conmigo, Dream. Si eres la última persona con la que puedo pasar tiempo, entonces no me arrepiento.”

Mark negó ante la implicación. “Aún no termina,” dijo él. “Puedo—Saldré e iré a por ti. No me detendré hasta encontrarte.”

Haechan le sonrió y Mark quiso llorar ante la imagen, por la forma en la que el chico parecía quemarse vivo aun en medio de la tormenta, aun cuando estaba cerca del fin. Observó con el corazón palpitante cómo se inclinaba más. Dedos fríos le acariciaron la mejilla y luego labios agrietados se presionaron contra los suyos, dejando un sabor a sal.

“Te esperaré,” prometió Haechan.

Subió una de las manos y, al principio, Mark pensó que iba a tocarlo a él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que siguió subiendo y estirando el brazo hasta el cielo, lo más lejos que pudiera. Una sonrisa jovial le iluminó el rostro, el eclipse en sus ojos se volvió negro y Mark no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrarlo antes de que el chico se dejara caer hacia atrás.

Mark se apresuró hacia adelante, pero para cuando llegó al borde del risco, Haechan ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad bajo ellos. Ningún sonido salió de sus labios porque el dolor era simplemente abismal. Este no era su escape de ensueño. No podía controlar el clima y no podía girar las mareas. La única cosa que podía hacer era gritar mientras la herida en su pecho ele destrozaba el alma.

Las olas chocaron contra las rocas, tan lejos que Mark no podía identificarlas, haciendo su decisión más sencilla. Fue hace bastante tiempo que sus propios sueños le pertenecían y, sin importar lo que fuese a suceder, no serían suyos de nuevo. No completamente.

Hubo un temblor en su pecho que igualó al del trueno sonando en lo alto.

“Jódete,” le dijo al cielo.

Recibió un relámpago en respuesta. Y al igual que el trueno después del sonido, él seguiría de la misma forma al otro. No sintió miedo cuando abandonó el risco y empezó a caer. Después de todo, él solo era un chico persiguiendo a un muchacho extraño en un sueño mucho más extraño.

Ψ

Mark se despertó de repente cuando hubo un golpe a las afueras de la sala de interrogación. El sonido que le siguió fue de voces agravadas y luego otro porrazo, esta vez contra su puerta.

No fue difícil saber lo que la persona al otro lado estaba gritando a través del fino metal. “¡Escuche, Oficial, no me interesa! No me coloqué este traje de doce mil dólares y me subí a un avión por seis horas, además de usar el transporte público para llegar a este lugar de mierda a mitad de la nada, para que usted me diga que las horas de visita ya pasaron. Tengo derecho de hablar con mi cliente y será mejor que lo cumpla o le juro por Dios que demandaré esta estación de policía hasta con el último centavo que tengan.”

Hubo un chillido de desbloqueo y luego la puerta se abrió de par en par. Mark levantó la cabeza para ver al Oficial Jung intentando ingresar primero, pero siendo empujado lejos del camino al instante.

“¡Mark!”

Mark intentó levantarse pero la cadena que conectaba las esposas contra la mesa se lo impidió. No importó cuando, al segundo siguiente, estuvo envuelto en brazos fuertes y pequeños y con olor a colonia costosa. Sus rodillas casi cedieron ante la familiaridad que lo embargó.

“Ten,” sollozó.

“Hola, chico.” Los ojos de Ten eran amables cuando se alejó para observarlo, tirando de los mechones más largos de su flequillo. “¿Sabías que si querías que te visitara solo me hubieras escrito, verdad? No necesitabas conseguir que te arrestaran.”

Mark dejó ir una risa, pero sonó más como otro sollozo, y Ten le sonrió. Su expresión se agrió al verlo por completo, los ojos estrechándose al caer en sus manos. Se dio la vuelta y Mark supo que no había ni un ápice de amabilidad en su rostro cuando Ten señaló al Oficial Jung con un dedo. “¿No le quitaron las esposas cuando lo trajeron aquí?”

“Es el protocolo,” murmuró el Oficial, encogiéndose ante la mirada que le lanzaron.

Ten bufó. “Tiene dieciocho años, es prácticamente un niño. Un niño que yo ayudé a criar, si puedo añadir. Quítenle las esposas ya.”

El Oficial Jung iba a dar un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando el Sheriff Kim apareció en la puerta. Envió al Oficial por el archivo de Mark antes de dirigirse a Ten.

“¿Asumo que usted es el abogado?”

Ante el tono áspero del Sheriff, Ten enderezó la espalda y su postura. “Lo soy. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, pero puede llamarme Ten.”

El Sheriff Kim parpadeó antes de que su expresión endureciera. “Bien, _Ten_ , como probablemente ya sabe, su cliente tiene un cargo de asalto agravado en su contra. Así que _no_ , Sr. Leechaiyapornkul, no le quitaré las esposas. No hasta que esté convencido de que el muchacho no es una amenaza para todos en este precinto incluido _usted_ , y le sugiero consultar con su cliente si ya podemos proceder a la interrogación.”

Con eso, el Sheriff Kim cerró la puerta tras él, el seguro deslizándose en su lugar, y Mark tomó asiento.

“Perra,” siseó Ten por lo bajo antes de girarse nuevamente, atrapando las mejillas de Mark entre sus manos. “¿Estás bien?”

Mark asintió. Su voz salió más ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado. “Estoy bien.”

Ten le sonrió. “Dejaré pasar esa mentira, pero es mejor que sea la última vez que eres deshonesto conmigo en esta habitación. Ahora, ¿qué infiernos pasó?”

Se encontró sonriendo ante el juego de palabras involuntario del otro, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios rápidamente. Sintió un dolor de cabeza acercándose.

“Dicen que maté a alguien.” Mark inhaló contra los tonos pastel parpadeando tras sus ojos, el sentimiento inexistente de labios resecos contra los suyos. “Otro chico.”

“¿Y lo hiciste?”

“¡Ten!”

Éste ni siquiera parpadeó mientras acercaba la silla descansando en una esquina y la posicionaba perpendicular a él “No, Mark, dime la verdad. No quiero oír nada más que eso. La primera cosa que hice cuando llegué aquí fue llevar a tu hermano al hospital para que pudieran sedarlo porque estaba en modo ataque de pánico completo en el restaurante de Taeil. Taeyong es un desastre por _este_ desastre, así que no quiero oírte quejar o enfadarte ahora mismo. Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó para que tu hermano me llamara en medio de lágrimas y me rogara sacarte de prisión, _de_ _nuevo_. Así que sí, Mark, te lo estoy preguntando: ¿mataste a ese muchacho?”

Mark negó con la cabeza. “No.”

Ten buscó la honestidad en sus ojos antes de hundirse en su silla.

“Bien,” levantó las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz mientras exhalaba, “eso es bueno. Si no lo hiciste, no pueden tener mayor evidencia, lo que significa que están operando con solo suposiciones. ¿Sabes por qué te detuvieron?”

Mark volvió a negar. “Estaba almorzando con mis amigos cuando entraron y me arrestaron.”

Ten arrugó la nariz, tarareando antes de sacudir la cabeza. “Debe haber algo conectándote con el asesinato, entonces.”

“Aún no sabemos si Donghyuck está muerto.” Sus palabras salieron con más veneno del que intentó y tragó en seco cuando Ten levantó una ceja. “Quiero decir, está perdido. El chico. Lo ha estado por días, pero nadie lo ha encontrado aún, así que no es verdad que esté muerto.”

Ten continuó observándolo.

“Su nombre es Donghyuck.”

“Okey.” Ten se lamió los labios antes de abrir el maletín que trajo con él. Sacó un bloc de notas y la extensiva pluma que Taeyong le regaló de cumpleaños a inicios de año. “¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?”

Mark asintió.

“Okey,” repitió Ten y se colocó de pie. Golpeó contra la puerta dos veces antes de sentarse de nuevo.

El Sheriff Kim y el Oficial Jung entraron un momento después. Se sentaron en el costado opuesto a Mark y éste presionó los labios juntos. No tenía planeado abrirlos pronto. Hubo un silencio prolongado entre todos antes de que Ten se aclarara la garganta.

“Bien, okey, ahora que estoy aquí, ¿podrían decirme de qué, exactamente, están acusando a mi cliente?”

Mark pudo ver las fosas nasales de Sheriff expandirse mientras abría el folder que traía consigo y sacaba un pedazo de papel, extendiéndolo hacia Ten. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mark mientras recitaba, “Arrestamos al Sr. Lee bajo sospecha de secuestro y asesinato de Donghyuck Seo.”

“… ¿bajo sospecha, hm?” Ten estudió el papel un momento antes de dejarlo caer sobre la mesa. “Bueno, tendré que ser honesto con usted y decirle a la cara que esto es basura. Mark ni siquiera conoce a este muchacho, ¿y usted lo está acusando de ser responsable de su secuestro? ¿Qué le hace pensar que él tiene algo que ver con esto?”

El Oficial Jung se aclaró la garganta. “Recibimos una pista anónima.”

Mark pudo ver a Ten contener un bufido. “¿Una pista anónima? ¿Está hablando en serio?”

El Sheriff Kim frunció el ceño antes de abrir, finalmente, el folder. “Hoy a las 12.08 p.m., este precinto recibió una llamada que acusaba al Sr. Lee de todos los cargos por lo que lo hemos tomado en custodia. El comunicante nos dijo que atestiguó cómo el Sr. Lee atraía a Donghyuck hacia su auto la misma noche en la que desapareció, para luego conducir lejos de allí,” el Sheriff Kim entrecerró los ojos mientras leía, “…presionando un pañuelo blanco contra su boca.”

Mark sintió su mandíbula caer ante la acusación. La ira surgió en su pecho ante la mentira descarada, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la mano de Ten cubrió su rodilla bajo la mesa. Como una bomba, Mark se desinfló a la par que Ten acomodaba sus lentes, su expresión derritiéndose en una de desdén cuidadosamente elaborada.

“Lo siento, Sheriff, pero lo que describe suena como un episodio de Mentes Criminales. A lo que me refiero es que, ¿qué? ¿Mark también lo lanzó a la cajuela? La descripción hecha es ridícula y atroz. ¿De verdad piensa que un chico como Mark sería capaz de algo así?”

“¿Qué si pienso que él sería capaz de eso?” el Sheriff Kim inhaló antes de tomar otro papel del folder de Mark. “Hace un año, su cliente fue sentenciado bajo asalto agravado porque le rompió la mano a un hombre con un bate de béisbol, su consejero en el centro de detención juvenil lo diagnosticó con problemas de ira y ahora es sospechoso de secuestro y asesinato de un compañero de clase. Creo que su cliente es absolutamente capaz. La pregunta es si él admite lo que ha hecho.”

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse cuando la mirada aguda del Sheriff Kim aterrizó sobre sí. “¿Admites lo que has hecho, Mark?”

“No digas nada.” El tono de Ten se volvió más fuerte. “El Sheriff solo intenta atemorizarte. No tiene pruebas.”

“Eso no es verdad.” El Oficial Jung habló. “Revisamos y las líneas de tiempo coinciden.”

El Sheriff Kim asintió, enviándole a su colega una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Ten. “El Sr. Lee y su hermano llegaron a esta ciudad la noche anterior a la desaparición de Donghyuck, y hasta ahora no ha demostrado una coartada para la noche del domingo. Al mismo tiempo, tenemos la declaración de un testigo que lo relaciona con la desaparición en el mismo horario.”

“La declaración de un testigo anónimo que no tomará peso en la corte.” Ten le corrigió. “Mark, dile al Sheriff lo que en verdad hiciste la noche del domingo.”

Mark respiró con fuerza. “Estaba dormido en mi habitación. Yong y yo desempacamos cajas todo el día, así que me acosté temprano, alrededor de las ocho.”

“¿Y después de eso?” preguntó el Oficial Jung.

“Nunca dejé la casa.” Mark se encogió de hombros. “Como dije, estuve ayudando a mi hermano a desempacar. Tenemos un montón de mierdas, así que tomó un rato sacarlo todo.”

El Oficial Jung desvió la mirada y Ten apretó la mano de Mark bajo la mesa. “¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmar tu historia?”

“Taeyong estuvo despierto mucho más tiempo que yo. Él habría notado si yo hubiese escapado, _algo que no hice._ ” Mark se dio la oportunidad de lanzarle una mala mirada al Sheriff en esta ocasión. “Además, quiero aclarar que hay un gran fallo en la testificación del testigo para inculparme.”

El Sheriff Kim arqueó una ceja mientras los ojos del Oficial Jung se agrandaron. “¿Y qué sería eso, jovencito?”

“El testigo dijo que recogí a Donghyuck y lo dejé inconsciente antes de manejar lejos con él, ¿verdad?”

El Sheriff Kim le dio un vistazo rápido a los papeles en la mesa antes de asentir.

Mark se recostó contra la silla. “Entonces es obvio que mintieron.”

“¿Y por qué sería eso?”

No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa. “Porque yo no sé conducir.”

Ψ

Mark se masajeó las muñecas mientras esperaba que Ten terminara de llenar sus papeles, las disputas entre el abogado y el Sheriff desvaneciéndose en el fondo mientras cerraba los ojos. Se concentró en el dolor que ardía en sus huesos al presionar las puntas de los dedos sobre la piel dolorida. El escozor ayudó a despejar su mente, lo ayudó a concentrarse en lo que necesitaba hacer ahora que era libre.

“¿Te gustaría un poco de agua?”

Mark abrió los ojos solo para encontrar al Oficial Jung sonriéndole, la expresión tímida mientras le tendía una botella. Bajo circunstancias distintas, Mark le hubiera arrojado el agua a la cara, pero estaba cansado y el Oficial se disculpaba sinceramente. Tenía solo veintidós, recordó Mark, eso era la mitad de camino entre Taeyong y él mismo.

Mark le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la botella. “Gracias.”

Jaehyun asintió, moviéndose de un lado al otro en los talones cuando Mark abrió la tapa y tomó un sorbo. Sabía que había algo más que el otro quería decir, así que esperó mientras se daba una oportunidad para rehidratarse.

“Lo siento,” dijo el hombre eventualmente. “Sé que no es algo que te importe escuchar ahora mismo, pero cuando Doyoung —el Sheriff Kim y yo recibimos la llamada, fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto después de cinco días de búsqueda sin resultados. Y con tu historial—”

“Mi historial fue sellado.” Mark no consiguió sacar la amargura de su tono. “Fue sellado para que _no_ me trataran como un delincuente juvenil por el resto de mi vida.”

“Tú no eres el único delincuente juvenil en esta ciudad.” Hoyuelos aparecieron en las mejillas de Jaehyun. “Pero estaríamos hablando de una advertencia por beber licor aquí y allá, o alguien robando treinta gallinas para soltarlas en la escuela.”

Mark sintió una sonrisa abrirse paso en las comisuras de su boca. “Escuché que lo hicieron para protestar por la falta de opciones vegetarianas en el menú.”

Jaehyun reciprocó su sonrisa antes de que rápidamente se convirtiera en algo más, algo cercano a una desolación que él mismo presenció en los ojos de Jaemin los últimos días. “Donghyuck era— _es_ algo único. Normalmente, eso no encajaba bien en ciudades como esta, pero él es especial y todos lo aman. También es el ahijado del Sheriff Kim. Solo queremos encontrarlo. Lamento que hayas quedado en el medio.”

Mark dejó la botella de agua a su lado sobre la banca antes de lanzarle una sonrisa al joven Oficial. “Lo entiendo. Jaemin me ha contado mucho sobre él. Entiendo que solo estén intentando buscarlo.” Igual que yo, quería añadir.

 _Gracias por estar conmigo, Dream. Si eres la última persona con la que puedo pasar tiempo, entonces no me arrepiento._ No, Mark quería decirle, así no es como terminarás. _Esperaré por ti._ Mark se limpió la boca, se limpió los restos de ardor frío de sus labios.

Sus palabras parecieron ser suficiente absolución para Jaehyun, y el Oficial asintió.

La paz entre ellos no duró mucho.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, las puertas del precinto se abrieron con fuerza. Mark se movió hacia el borde de la banca instintivamente mientras Jaehyun dio un paso adelante. El Oficial de policía atrapó a Johnny por la cintura antes de que éste se pudiera acercar a Mark.

“¿¡Dónde está!?” los ojos de Johnny eran frenéticos al buscarlo y Mark se encogió en su sitio. “¿¡Dónde estás, bastardo!?”

Jaehyun casi fue empujado contra el suelo cuando Johnny se tensó en su agarre, pero por una vez, el Oficial de policía se mantuvo firme.

Eso no detuvo al otro de gritar sobre su hombro, “¡Escuché que fuiste tú! ¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo! ¿¡A dónde lo llevaste!? ¿Dónde-” Johnny palideció. Las ganas de pelear parecieron abandonarlo en el mismo instante en el que su garganta emitió un ruido espantoso. Jaehyun fue más veloz al atraparlo cuando el hombre se abalanzó nuevamente contra su pecho, sus ojos permaneciendo sobre la figura de Mark mientras se llenaban de lágrimas. “¿Dónde dejaste su cuerpo?”

“¡Johnny!”

Por primera vez en su vida, Mark estuvo feliz de ver al Sheriff Kim aparecer en su campo periférico. El hombre no le prestó atención mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo. Ayudó a Jaehyun a llevarlo hacia las sillas de plástico cerca de la entrada mientras Johnny seguía murmurando. “Jaemin me llamó. Me dijo que fue él. ¿Qué le hizo a Donghyuck? ¿Qué le hizo a mi muchacho?”

Doyoung se acuclilló frente a su silla, abrazándolo mientras Jaehyun retrocedía. “Fue un error, Johnny. No se trataba de Mark. Falsa alarma.”

Las palabras del Sheriff hicieron poco para consolar a Johnny. “¿Dónde está, Doyoung? Tiene que estar en alguna parte. Solo quiero a mi muchacho de vuelta. S-solo lo quiero de vuelta.”

Mark levantó la mirada cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

“Deberíamos irnos,” el tono de Ten fue gentil, sin compadecer la lastima de sus ojos mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la escena frente a ellos, y Mark se puso en pie rápidamente.

El sonido de los ruegos de Johnny lo siguió todo el camino hasta el auto, resonando en su cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento. El carro que rentó el otro era agradable, el suave cuero de su asiento crujiendo bajo su peso, y Mark se obligó a concentrarse en la textura bajo la punta de sus dedos mientras apretaba la tela. Iba a vomitar si no lo hacía. Una mirada rápida al reloj del tablero le dijo que habían pasado ocho horas en la estación de policía. _Ocho horas perdidas,_ escuchó una voz aguda en su mente.

Se concentró en respirar por ahora.

El viaje hasta su casa fue silencioso. Mark sabía que Ten estaba reflexionando los datos sobre su caso en su mente y estuvo feliz de cerrar los ojos en el camino. Dormitó pero nunca se quedó dormido en realidad, y si lo hizo, entonces no soñó en lo absoluto. Abrió los ojos cuando Ten apagó el motor y una parte de él se alegró de ver la pintura astillada familiar de la casa a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

“Espero que tengas la llave,” dijo Ten mientras avanzaban por la entrada y subían los escalones del porche.

Mark asintió y extrajo una de la billetera que llevaba en el bolsillo. Taeyong le arrancaría la cabeza si no la llevaba consigo todo el tiempo. Le dijo eso a Ten y éste se rio por primera vez desde que estuvo con él. Solo entonces Mark se dio cuenta de qué tan surreal era este momento, que Ten estaba aquí, en Infierno, con él, en lugar de Nueva York.

“¿De verdad tomaste un avión apenas Taeyong te llamó?”

“Por supuesto.” La sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios mientras lo seguía a la cocina. “Y no quieres saber qué tanto me costó conseguir uno de última hora. Pero no importa. Tú y Taeyong son mi familia y haría lo que sea por ustedes.”

Mark sintió una buena porción de sus fuerzas abandonarlo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana. “Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.”

“Agradéceme no consiguiendo que te arresten una tercera vez.” Ten se tomó la libertad de agarrar uno de los cafés congelados de Taeyong antes de abrir la tapa y tragárselo de un golpe. Mark sonrió ante el panorama. Después de todo, no había mucha diferencia entre el diabólico mejor amigo de su hermano mayor con el que había compartido pizzas durante noches mientras crecía, y el abogado con un traje Tom Ford parado en su cocina. “No solo por mí, sino por el corazón de tu hermano. Ambos sabemos que Taeyong no merece más estrés en su vida.”

Mark observó sus manos, retuvo cómo se convertían en puños. “Me arrestaron justo frente a él.”

“Lo sé.” Ten suspiró. Aplastó la lata en su mano antes de lanzarla al bote de basura cercano a la nevera. “Me iré a recogerlo. Querían mantenerlo toda la noche en el hospital, pero que los jodan si creen que voy a dejar que eso pase. Necesita verte libre de heridas y lejos de esas malditas esposas, no con alguna droga de mierda que lo único que le dará son pesadillas.”

Mark sintió una risa amarga burbujear en su garganta. Él hubiera matado por otra pesadilla.

Ten tanteó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo trasero antes de señalar con un dedo a Mark. “No te mueves mientras no esté. Me dirán dónde guardan las sabanas limpias cuando volvamos.”

Mark encontró los ojos de Ten antes de asentir. Lo observó tomar una botella de agua de la nevera antes de dirigirse directamente hacia la puerta. Mark cerró los ojos y escuchó los pasos de Ten al desaparecer por la entrada, registró la madera crujiendo bajo su peso, se concentró en la puerta del auto al cerrarse y en el motor encendiéndose.

Esperó hasta que la vibración del vehículo desapareciera para colocarse en pie. Había pánico en su pecho, surgiendo en su interior junto con rabia y miedo, pero Mark no podía dejar que ninguna de esas emociones lo dominara. Ignorando la velocidad de su corazón, se aseguró de aun tener la llave y su billetera antes de irse por la puerta trasera. Mantuvo la espalda presionada contra la pared mientras se acercaba más a la calle.

Terminaría en solo un segundo, pero no había forma de evadir los postes de luz. Rogaba que ninguno de sus vecinos estuviera mirando por la ventana a esta hora de la noche. Mark no podría sobrevivir a otro reporte de un testigo. Cruzó la calle, lo suficientemente calmado para no levantar sospecha, pero también lo suficientemente rápido para estar al otro lado en cuestión de instantes.

Mantuvo estable el paso mientras caminaba por la acera y luego comprobó una vez más si alguien lo había visto antes de apresurarse dentro de la casa no lejos de la suya.

En algún momento, poco después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, y antes de que Renjun lo arrastrara por las orejas, Mark se juntó con la gente equivocada. Nunca hizo nada, los muchachos mayores no estaban interesados en dejar que alguien de trece años se ensuciara las manos, pero miró, y mirando aprendió cosas. Solo unas cuantas.

Mark se mantuvo en las sombras bordeando la casa de los Seo antes de llegar a la parte trasera. Las ventanas durante su camino estaban cerradas, pero eso no sería un problema. Una vez que encontró la puerta, sacó su billetera del bolsillo y deslizó fuera de su estuche la tarjeta de Costco que Taeyong le había conseguido. Enrollando su mano alrededor de la manija de la puerta, pasó la tarjeta por la grieta de la puerta y el marco, y bajó hasta que encontró resistencia. Mark agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía que la casa de los Seo era igual de vieja que la suya mientras movió la manija, moviendo la tarjeta contra el cerrojo de seguridad al mismo tiempo, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Con todas las luces apagadas, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y Mark se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras ponía un pie en lo que identificó como la cocina. Sus pisadas eran fuertes contra el suelo de baldosas y Mark consideró quitarse los zapatos, pero eso le costaría tiempo preciado. En su lugar, guardó al billetera y se abrió paso en medio de la oscuridad.

Después de la cocina llegó un pasillo y allí Mark encontró las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Para entonces, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad para determinar las fotos en los marcos colgados en la pared, cubriendo casi todo el papel tapiz. Había trozos de Donghyuck en todas las etapas de su vida, acompañados de amigos y familia y, en la mayoría de ellas, Johnny estaba en la foto también, siendo tomada por alguien más. Las imágenes eran intercaladas con tomas de la naturaleza o miradores, dos pequeños puntos saludando a la cámara frente a ellos, y Mark se obligó a desviar la vista. 

No podía permitir perderse en los pequeños retazos de la vida de Donghyuck en las paredes. Tenía que asegurarse de que protagonizaría más marcos en el futuro. Tal vez Johnny encontraría lugar para ellas en el baño. La primera puerta que abrió fue justamente esa, y Mark fue rápido al cerrarla. Dudaba encontrar algo útil allí. La segunda vez tuvo más suerte.

Mark se dio un momento para apreciar la habitación del chico, sintiéndose sobrecogido por el aroma a espray corporal, ropa sucia y _juventud_ colgando en el aire. Hubiera sido muy arriesgado encender la luz de la habitación, pero había una hilera de luces fijadas en la pared de la cama de Donhyuck y Mark dejó que sus ojos recorrieran cada detalle que podía distinguir.

La vista de los posters musicales colocados en las paredes lo hizo sonreír, así como también la variedad de chucherías en el estante que pasó. Encontró figuras de acción, una baraja de cartas de Tarot que habrían hecho llorar de alegría a Hendery y un atrapa sueños cubierto bajo una copia de _Much Ado About Nothing._

Mark fue cuidadoso de no pisar ninguna de la ropa esparcida mientras caminaba hacia la mesa acomodada bajo la ventana en la esquina. Revisó las carpetas de la escuela y las notas antes de descartar la idea e ir a por la mesa de noche. _Por favor,_ pensó, _por favor, solo dame una pista. Solo dame algo que me diga dónde estás._

Abrió el cajón de la parte inferior y frunció el ceño ante el desastre de cables que encontró, así que decidió cerrarlo y abrir el de arriba. Esta vez se encontró con envoltorios de dulces, un tarro de vaselina medio vacío y un pequeño libro encuadernado de cuero. Mark se mordió el interior de la mejilla al levantar el libro, casi sobresaltándose cuando un bolígrafo atrapado en medio de las páginas cayó al fondo del cajón.

Mark esperó a que su corazón comenzara a bombear de manera regular una vez más antes de abrirlo y pasar hasta la última página donde pudo encontrar letras. Su primer pensamiento fue que la escritura de Donghyuck era mucho más ordenada que la suya.

_No sé si él está enojado conmigo, pero le dije que no había dicho nada. Estoy seguro que no me creyó, pero lo dejé así. Si se enoja tanto solo porque alguien me mira, es su problema. No es como que yo no tenga los míos._

Mark frunció el ceño y cambió la página. También leyó esa entrada, pero no encontró nombres que hubieran podido ayudarlo a relacionar lo que decía. Y si usó un nombre, Donghyuck se aseguró de usar símbolos que no significaban nada para nadie a excepción de él. _Donghyuck es del tipo rebelde_ , la voz de Sr. Nakamoto sonó en su cabeza, _pero brillantemente inteligente._ Mark se dirigió a la última entrada del diario y leyó.

_Ayer encontré una carta que mamá envió. No quiero decirle a papá que la leí. Siempre se enfada cuando quiero hablar sobre ella y no es como si no entendiera por qué. Si no me quería de bebé, no tiene ningún derecho conmigo ahora. No es como que la necesite, de todas formas. Tengo a papá y al tío Doie, a mis amigos y a Yuta, incluso aunque él insista que lo llame Sr. Nakamoto en la escuela. Es estúpido porque nadie más en el Club de Drama lo hace, pero es mejor hacerlo que teniéndolo a él diciendo que lo haga todo el tiempo._

Mark sintió su interior retorcerse. No hubo mucho más, solo una descripción de lo que Donghyuck cenó ese sábado en la noche y luego una sola oración, demasiado discreta para significar algo, pero aun así aceleró su corazón.

_Espero poder dormir esta noche._

Vio sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la fuerza con la que agarró el diario, el aire de sus pulmones escapando por la nariz. No pudo clasificar los pensamientos sobreponiéndose unos sobre otros porque hubo un suave clic tras él y luego la luz se encendió.

“Tú no eres mi hijo.”

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho. El diario atrapado en sus manos se deslizó y aterrizó en el cajón con un ruido sordo, aplastando varios envoltorios de dulces. Se aseguró de cerrar el cajón con la pantorrilla mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

Johnny estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación, los ojos oscuros fijos en el rostro del muchacho. Sostenía un destornillador en la mano izquierda y Mark tragó en seco cuando levantó la punta afilada hacia su pecho.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron otra fracción. “¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hijo?”

Mark se aseguró de levantar las manos antes de hablar. “Puedo explicarlo.”

Las fosas nasales de Johnny se dilataron. “Doyoung me dijo que no fuiste tú. ¿Quieres decirme que estaba equivocado?”

Él negó con la cabeza a toda prisa. “No, tiene razón. No fui yo. Ni siquiera conocía a Donghyuck- _No_ lo conozco.” Mark se obligó a ser valiente. “Pero quiero encontrarlo.”

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en desconfianza antes de arrugarse de nuevo. “¿Por qué?”

“También puedo explicar eso,” Mark le dio un vistazo al destornillador, la herramienta temblando ligeramente al igual que la mano sosteniéndola, “si me deja.”

Pudo ver el conflicto desenvolverse en los ojos del otro. Esperó con la respiración contenida hasta que, finalmente, el brazo de Johnny se desplomó a un costado y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla aún más. “Después de ti, entonces. Hablemos en la cocina.”

Mark envió una rápida oración al cielo para que Johnny no lo apuñalara por la espalda y guio el camino escaleras abajo. Declinó su ofrecimiento de café y observó, con tanta paciencia como pudo reunir, cómo el hombre dejaba caer el destornillador en la caja de herramientas abierta en el mostrador de la cocina y se preparaba una taza. Agradeció que Johnny tuviera una de esas máquinas de capsulas y no tuviera que esperar durante todo el proceso.

“Si no quieres café, puedes darle un vistazo a la nevera.” Johnny se sentó en la cocina en frente de Mark. Se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez en la noche que tenía que prepararse para un interrogatorio. “Donghyuck tiene una montaña de Gatorades ahí. ¿Creo que eso es lo que les gusta a los chicos hoy en día?”

Mark sintió su corazón encogerse. Sabía que Donghyuck no las mantenía allí para sí mismo. “No,” se aclaró la garganta. “No, gracias.”

Johnny se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su taza antes de dejarla sobre la encimera. Entrelazó las manos frente a su rostro y Mark pudo ver el cansancio en su rostro, la forma en la que sus hombros caían. “Entonces, dime, ¿por qué te encontré en la habitación de mi hijo apenas una hora después de que te liberaron de ser sospechoso por su desaparición?”

De repente, Mark deseó haber aceptado la oferta del otro de algo para beber. Su garganta estaba seca. “ Intentaba encontrar pistas.”

“Pistas.” Tarareó Johnny. “Cierto, porque también intentas encontrarlo. Mi hijo, al que no conoces.”

 _Pero sí lo hago,_ quería decirle. _Sí lo conozco. Conozco a su versión de mis sueños._

Aunque eso no era algo que podía compartir con el otro. No era algo que pudiera decirle a cualquiera si quería estar en libertad esta noche después de todo. Sin embargo, existía algo que podía decirle a Johnny, algo que era cierto a pesar de que nunca luchó por perdón.

“Hice algo malo,” confesó él, y se sintió raro decirlo en voz alta. Nunca habló de ello con nadie que no fuese familia, que no entendiera por qué había hecho lo que hizo. “Destruí la vida de un hombre que le arrebató su sueño a mi hermano.”

“¿Tu hermano?” Mark quería sonreír ante la repentina chispa en los ojos de Johnny. “¿Taeyong? ¿Él está bien?”

“Ahora lo está.” Pensó cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. “Pero no lo estuvo en ese entonces.”

“¿Qué le sucedió?” Mark quiso reírse cuando el otro se enderezó en su asiento, sus dedos cerniéndose sobre la taza a pesar de que ésta estaba hirviendo al tacto. No podía creer que los pantaloncillos rosados y las interminables ofertas de café y limonada de su hermano habían conseguido eso.

“Tal vez ya sabes esto, pero mi hermano es muy buen cocinero.” La falta de reacción en el rostro de Johnny le dijo que Taeyong aún no había logrado que el otro probara una de sus comidas. “Estuvo inclinado en la ciencia de la cocina desde que era pequeño, y cuando se graduó de la escuela, usó todo su dinero para aplicar al mejor instituto culinario de Nueva York.”

Una pequeña sonrisa salpicó los labios de Mark al recordar la felicidad de Taeyong cuando recibió su carta de aceptación por mail. Ahora que lo piensa, ese pudo haber sido uno de los días más felices en todas sus vidas. “Entró, por supuesto, y desde ahí prácticamente vivía en la cocina. Mi hermano es muy buen chef. Era mejor que nadie en su clase y eso le consiguió algo de atención.”

Por la forma en la que la expresión de Johnny se tornó sombría, Mark se dio cuenta de que entendió que no era la clase buena de atención.

“Su nombre no importa, pero era uno de los profesores de Taeyong. Si te interesa saberlo, puedes googlear el nombre de mi hermano y encontrarás todo sobre él. Es algo famoso. Salieron, o algo así, por dos años, hasta que llegó el turno de mi hermano para graduarse. Su examen final salió como lo esperado y le ofrecieron un trabajo.”

Más lágrimas de felicidad, recordó Mark, más saltos y el olor a jarabe de arce pegajoso cuando Taeyong les había hecho panqueques a las tres de la mañana.

“A su, para entonces, exnovio no le gustó eso. No quería que Taeyong se fuera. Al día de hoy, aun pienso que pudo haberle ofrecido trabajo en uno de sus propios restaurantes. Pudo haberlo hablado con Taeyong. Pero era un posesivo de mierda. No quería que nadie más se interesara en mi hermano.”

Mark sintió la mano alrededor de su corazón apretarse.

“¿Qué hizo?” preguntó Johnny silenciosamente.

“Subió un video de él.” Mark sintió su sonrisa agriarse. La rabia que sentía era tan familiar que le costaba contenerla. “No estoy seguro de que sepas qué es el porno por venganza, pero creo que puedes imaginar qué clase de video con ese nombre representa.”

Los ojos de Johnny se abrieron antes de que cayeran sobre su taza. Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de asentir. “Mierda.”

“Mierda.” Concordó Mark. “El video se hizo popular. Explotó una vez que se supo quién lo había grabado y, por lo que mi hermano me contó, los otros cocineros de su clase encontraron bastante interesante que el mejor de ellos cayera tan bajo. Algunos de ellos incluso se quejaron. No podían exmatricular a Taeyong porque ya había presentado su examen final, pero hicieron todo lo posible. Le quitaron todos los premios que había conseguido con su trabajo. También su oferta de empleo, por supuesto.”

Mark se miró las manos. “Ese era el sueño de mi hermano. Quería ser un chef famoso, se esclavizó durante cuatro años para completar el programa y luego ese hombre se lo quitó todo.”

“¿Qué le hiciste a él?” No había juicio en la voz de Johnny, solo curiosidad.

Esta vez, la sonrisa llegó fácil a sus labios. “Me llevé a dos amigos y un bate de béisbol y lo interceptamos de camino a casa.” Lluvia, Mark aun podía sentir la lluvia en su rostro, el hedor atroz de un callejón en la ciudad de Nueva York y cuán insensible había sido todo. En ese entonces solo era ira, eso y un bate de béisbol de metal. “Apunté a sus manos más que a nada. Pensé que la necesitaría para cocinar, así que se lo arrebaté.”

“No bromeaste al decir que destruiste su vida.”

“Destruí su carrera justo como él destruyó la de mi hermano. Hice pedazos _su_ sueño. No me arrepiento.”

“Joder.” Suspiró Johnny. “Querría decir que no entiendo por qué alguien haría tal cosa, pero—” sus ojos se posaron en la caja de herramientas que todavía descansaba en el mostrador y Mark recordó lo sombría que había sido la expresión del otro cuando le apuntó con el destornillador, su determinación.

“Pagué por mis crímenes,” dijo Mark. “Pasé un año de mi vida encerrado y lamentándolo, y a cambio ellos borraron mi historial. Se suponía que este lugar sería un nuevo inicio para mi hermano y para mí.” No pudo alejar la amargura de su tono. Masajeó las marcas rojas en sus muñecas. “Aunque, creo que no resultó de esa forma.”

“Entiendo eso, pero ahora tengo que preguntarte cómo eso explica que hayas allanado mi casa y entrado en la habitación de Duckie.”

Mark se mordió el interior de la mejilla. “Aprendí sobre la desaparición de Donghyuck—maldición, sobre su _existencia_ la misma noche en la que nos conocimos en la estación de policía. Pero cuando escuché lo que había sucedido y todos en la escuela continuaban hablando sobre ello, pensé que tal vez podría ayudar. Tal vez podría encontrarlo. Pensé que si tal vez hacía esta única cosa, entonces borraría un poco del mal que hice en el pasado.”

Reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de Johnny. “Tú eras el muchacho que estaba con Jeno y Jaemin.”

Mark asintió. “Se convirtieron en buenos amigos míos. También son otra de las razones por las que quiero encontrar a Donghyuck.”

Johnny exhaló por la nariz, masajeándose el rostro una vez más antes de mirar al muchacho. “Tu historia suena jodidamente loca, ¿eres consciente de eso, verdad?”

Mark se encogió de hombros porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer. “Sí.”

El hombre negó con la cabeza, pero las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron, “A la mierda. No es como si no estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado. Así que, ¿sabes qué le pasó a mi hijo?”

“No estoy seguro.” Mark continuó rápidamente al ver la expresión del Johnny caer. “Aunque creo que sé quién fue.”

Los ojos del hombre de abrieron mientras, instintivamente, se inclinaba hacia adelante, el café de su taza salpicando los bordes mientras extendía sus manos. Johnny ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el líquido caliente le tocó la piel. “¿Quién fue?”

Mark tomó un respiro profundo. “Creo que fue el Sr. Nakamoto, nuestro maestro de inglés.”

Johnny se quedó quieto, su boca abriéndose. “¿El Sr. Nakamoto? ¿Yuta? ¿Yuta Nakamoto?”

Mark asintió.

Johnny se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato antes de negar con la cabeza, reclinándose en su silla. “No.”

“No lo descarte.” Mark sintió la frustración construyéndose en su cuerpo. “¡Sé que suena absurdo, pero están conectados! Ellos—”

“No fue Yuta, Mark.” La voz del hombre fue severa al interrumpirlo, luego se relajó. “Donghyuck está conectado a él porque Yuta es uno de mis mejores amigos.”

Mark no dejó que eso lo desalentara. “En la mayoría de casos de secuestro, se trata de alguien que la víctima ya conoce, y el Sr. Nakamoto se reportó enfermo el lunes, ósea, el primer día de la desaparición de Donghyuck. ¿Eso no significa nada?”

“No lo hace porque yo ya sabía eso.”

Mark frunció las cejas. “¿Sabía qué?”

Johnny suspiró. “La verdad es que Yuta no se reportó enfermo el lunes porque estuviera realmente enfermo, pero te puedo asegurar que, definitivamente, no estaba secuestrando a mi hijo.”

Mark entrecerró los ojos. “¿Cómo sabe eso?”

“Porque estuve con él. Estuvimos en el ayuntamiento en la tarde. Fue testigo de su matrimonio.”

Mark sintió su mandíbula desencajarse. “¿El Sr. Nakamoto se reportó enfermo el lunes para poder casarse?”

Johnny resopló ante su expresión. “Sí, chico, ¿quieres ver las fotos?”

Bajó la mirada mientras sentía cómo se derrumbaba la casa de naipes que había construido. Dejó un papel en blanco a su paso y Mark sintió que su pecho se apretaba al notar que no tenía nada. "Lo siento… Estaba tan seguro."

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Johnny era gentil mientras coloca una mano sobre el brazo de Mark. “Hey, chico, está bien. Aprecio que intentes ayudar. No necesariamente que hayas pensado que era necesario irrumpir en mi casa para hacerlo, pero gracias. Estoy—” la voz del hombre se volvió débil y tragó antes de continuar. “Estoy muy agradecido de que quisieras encontrarlo.”

 _No en pasado,_ Mark quería decirle. _Él no está en pasado._ Pero sabía que eso sería pasarse de la raya y Johnny ya había sufrido lo suficiente por su culpa. Aunque había una última cosa que quería preguntar, tenía que mientras aún existía la oportunidad.

“¿Johnny?”

El otro le sonrió. “¿Sí, chico?”

“¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó esa noche? El domingo, cuando Donghyuck huyó.”

Las esquinas de la boca de Johnny subieron ante la mención del nombre de su hijo, pero había una tristeza infinita en sus ojos, y él encontró otra razón más para añadir a su lista de por qué necesitaba encontrar a Donghyuck. Al mismo tiempo, tachó el nombre del sujeto de la parte trasera del poster encima de su cama. Sabía que no había sido él, lo supo en el momento que vio su reacción ante el mensaje de Doyoung. No fue Johnny, no por la forma en la que parecía no tener alma si su hijo no estaba junto a él.

Éste se quedó viendo su taza. “Estuvimos peleando. Donghyuck es —Dios, amo el chico a morir—, pero no es el más sencillo de todos. Es muy testarudo y to también, y por eso rozamos en ocasiones. Donghyuck atraviesa mejor las situaciones cuando está por su cuenta, así que, cuando sea que peleemos, siempre huirá por un par de horas para calmarse y tal vez dormir en el sótano de su mejor amigo, y cuando ya esté calmado volverá y hablaremos al respecto como adultos. Pero siempre me escribe que llegó a salvo.”

“No te escribió el domingo.”

Johnny negó con la cabeza. “Ahí fue cuando supe que algo andaba mal. Imaginé que tal vez estaba donde Jaemin, así que le di hasta el lunes por la noche, luego de volver del ayuntamiento, pero no hubieron señales de vida de él desde entonces y ahora… bueno.”

Mark siente su pecho apretarse. “Aún está vivo, Johnny.”

Johnny asintió. “Lo sé.” Colocó una mano sobre su corazón. “Esta vieja cosa no latería más si no lo estuviera.”

Él cerró los labios con fuerza. No había más palabras de consolación que pudiera ofrecerle a Johnny, así que se quedó en silencio, colocándose en pie.

El sujeto le sonrió, finalmente tomándose el tiempo para limpiar el café de sus manos. “Tú también tuviste un día largo, chico. ¿Puedes volver a casa solo?”

Mark sonrió. “Sí, lo haré.”

“Hazlo. Tu hermano merece un poco de paz.”

Asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. “Buenas noches, Johnny.”

“Buenas noches, chico.”

Mark se apresuró a salir de allí y corrió hasta su casa. Estuvo agradecido cuando vio que el auto de Ten aún no estaba de vuelta en la entrada. Entró por la puerta posterior y corrió hasta su habitación, rogando tener suficiente tiempo para cambiarse a su piyama antes de que los otros dos regresaran.

Su corazón se detuvo al entrar en su cuarto y encontrar que la luz ya estaba encendida, el lugar no estaba tan vacío como esperaba que estuviese. Alguien ya estaba allí.

La voz de Mark salió en un susurro, “¿Jaemin?”

El otro chico se dio la vuelta luego de mirar los posters colgados en su pared fijamente. Mark agradeció a todas las deidades haber pensado en colgarlas de espaldas, sus notas escondidas.

Notó que los ojos del muchacho estaban rojos cuando lo miró de pies a cabeza, su expresión estoica. “La puerta principal estaba abierta cuando llegué, así que entré. Pensé que estarías aquí pero no fue así, entonces pensé en esperarte en tu habitación. Espero que no te importe.”

“Jaemin—”

El otro chico negó con la cabeza, nuevas lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos mientras le pedía que se detuviera.

Sintió el corazón hundirse. “No fui yo, Jaemin, tienes que creerme. No maté a Donghyuck. No tuve nada que ver con su desaparición. El arresto de tu hermano fue falso.”

Jaemin cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Mark se vio atrapado en acercarse para abrazarlo o asustarse de que el otro se alejaría al intentarlo. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba sollozando tras sus manos, estaba riendo.

“¿Crees que no lo sé?” El brillo en sus ojos era histérico al limpiarse la nariz. La manga de su suéter se movió al hacerlo y los ojos de Mark se dirigieron hacia el brazalete de la amistad color neón en su muñeca. “Sé que no mataste a mi mejor amigo, Mark. Sé que no fue tu culpa.”

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo?” Mark estaba asustado de la respuesta.

“Porque fui yo.” Los ojos de Jaemin cayeron al suelo, abatidos. “Yo lo maté.”


	7. Señal.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Mark dio un paso adelante. “¿Qué quieres decir con que tú lo mataste, Jaemin?”

“Él intentó llamarme.” Nuevas lágrimas afloraron en los ojos del muchacho y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que cayeran. “Él intentó llamarme esa noche, pero lo ignoré y luego desapareció. Es mi culpa, Mark. Si hubiese respondido, él me hubiera dicho dónde estaba. Me hubiera buscado. No estaría perdido. Si está muerto—” Mark lo atrapó antes de que el otro pudiera derrumbarse. “Si está muerto, yo lo maté. Maté a mi mejor amigo porque fui un celoso imbécil, _oh por dios_.”

Con Jaemin aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, Mark comenzó a respirar por la boca, contando en voz alta hasta cuatro, siete, ocho. Esperó hasta que el chico en sus brazos siguiera inconscientemente su respiración.

“Tú no lo mataste, Jaemin.” Él lo sostuvo con más fuerza incluso cuando el otro quiso soltarse. “No está muerto.”

Jaemin negó con la cabeza, sus lágrimas chocando contra la mejilla de Mark. “Tú no sabes eso.”

_Sí lo sé,_ quería decir, pero eso no era algo que le contaría a Jaemin. No era algo que fuese capaz de procesar en el estado en que se encontraba justo ahora, si es que le hubiese creído en lo absoluto.

“Tenemos que creer que está bien,” rectificó él. “Nunca conocí a Donghyuck, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te daría un puñetazo por perder las esperanzas en él. Así que nosotros tampoco deberíamos, ¿verdad?”

Jaemin se quedó quieto en sus brazos al procesar las palabras. Luego se alejó.

“Tienes razón.” Usó la manga de su suéter para limpiar su nariz. “Hyuck es demasiado testarudo para irse.”

Mark asintió en modo alentador. “Eso es verdad.”

Guio a Jaemin hacia su cama. Las rodillas de su amigo continuaban temblorosas, así que ambos se sentaron. “Jaemin, ¿qué pasó esa noche? ¿Por qué no respondiste sus llamadas?”

El mencionado sorbió por la nariz, presionando las mangas de la ropa contra sus ojos. “No puedo decirte. Dejaré de agradarte si te lo digo.”

Mark frunció el ceño. “Eso no es cierto, Jaemin.”

La sonrisa del muchacho era rota cuando destapó su rostro, los ojos brillando en ira. Era del tipo desagradable y reflexivo, y Mark lo reconoció en un segundo. Él mismo lo sintió miles de veces en el pasado. Jaemin estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero lo dejaría salir contra Mark. “Aún no lo entiendes, ¿o sí?”

“¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?” preguntó con calma. Soportaría el enojo del otro hasta que consiguiera la verdad.

“Fui yo, Mark.” Jaemin escupió las palabras como veneno y él estuvo contento de que las sacara de su sistema. “Y-yo fui el que llamó a los policías y les dijo que fuiste tú. Llamé a mi hermano para que pudiera arrestarte.”

Mark asintió solo una vez. Ser apuñalado por la espalda no dolía tanto como esperaba. Supuso que fue porque tuvo tiempo de prepararse. “Lo sé.”

La boca de Jaemin se abrió ante eso, sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa. “¿Lo sabes?”

“Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió mientras esperaba que el Sheriff me interrogara. Tenía un sospechoso distinto, pero resultó estar mal, así que eso te dejaba a ti. Bueno, a ti y a Jeno, pero tú eres el que está sentado en mi cama ahora mismo. Tú fuiste el que llamó apenas llegamos al restaurante.” Mark no se perdió la forma en la que el otro se sobrecogió ante la mención de Jeno. “¿Por qué me echaste la culpa, Jaemin?”

El muchacho lo miró con sorpresa un poco más antes de cerrar la boca. Tragando en seco, miró hacia abajo.

“Entré en pánico.” Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca, tanteando los brazaletes de amistad. “Jaehyun me estaba preguntando muchas cosas y yo—he intentado muchísimo ser tan perfecto como él, Mark. No logré convertirme en capitán del equipo de basquetbol o ser el rey del baile, pero soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil y mantengo mis notas perfectas, y si mis padres llegasen a saber que fui parcialmente responsable por lo que le pasó a Donghyuck, me desheredarán. Mi familia no produce criminales. Producen abogados y oficiales de policía y cualquier cosa de ciudadano ideal que te puedas imaginar. Soy el primero que lo jodió todo. No podía dejar que alguien pensara que fui yo—simplemente _no podía._ ”

Mark sintió su corazón apretarse mientras observaba a Jaemin hablar años, tal vez una vida completa de presionarse a sí mismo para ser perfecto.

“Y luego, cuando la idea estuvo en mi cabeza, pensé que tenía sentido, ¿sabes? Llegaste aquí y un día después Donghyuck desaparece. Era demasiado perfecto.”

La sonrisa sardónica en sus labios fue natural. Jaemin era más parecido a su hermano de lo que creía. “Jaehyun dijo lo mismo.”

Jaemin asintió antes de darle un vistazo al rostro de Mark y fruncir las cejas. “¿No estás enojado? ¡Casi conseguí que te metieras en problemas!”

“¿Qué si estoy enojado contigo porque no confiaste en mí?” Mark miró de reojo la ventana, dio un recorrido a las estrellas antes de colocarse en pie para poder quitar el primer poster de película sobre su pared. Lo dejó en el suelo con la parte posterior al frente, la lista de sospechosos a la vista. “No puedo enojarme cuando tampoco confié en ti.”

Los ojos de Jaemin recorrieron la lista y se concentraron en los suyos después. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras fueron, “No fue Jeno.”

Mark quería sonreír. “¿Fue él la razón por la que ignoraste las llamadas de Donghyuck, Jaemin?”

Éste se congeló. “¿Qué acabas de decir?” Él permaneció en silencio. Era peligroso. Si conseguía enojar a Jaemin, tal vez perdería su única oportunidad de escuchar la verdad. Pero tenía que intentarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el otro chico se rompiera. “Jeno no tiene nada que ver con esto.” Su voz sonó débil incluso para sus propios oídos a juzgar por la forma en la que se sobresaltó.

Mark tarareó. “Pero eso no es verdad, ¿o sí?”

Los ojos de Jaemin se cerraron mientras negaba con la cabeza. “Él no lo sabe. _No puede_ saberlo jamás. Y normalmente soy muy bueno escondiéndolo, pero ese domingo yo solo—a él le gusta mucho Hyuck.”

“Yo diría que tú también le gustas mucho a Jeno.”

“No.” La sonrisa que dejó escapar el otro no solo era amarga, era dolorosa. “No, no entiendes, Mark. La forma en la que Jeno mira a Hyuck, es como si él fuera el sol o algo así.”

_También de mira a ti de esa forma,_ se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. “Lo siento.”

Jaemin se encogió de hombros. “No es nuestra culpa cómo nos sentimos, y si a Jeno le gusta Donghyuck, no puedo cambiarlo. Dios sabe que lo intenté. Intenté hablar con Donghyuck esa mañana.” Mark se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la envidia que claramente sentía, la expresión en los ojos de Jaemin era cariñosa cuando hablaba de su mejor amigo. Lo amaba a pesar de todo. “No soportaba verlo más, así que concluí que si hablaba con Donghyuck, conseguiría distanciarlos uno del otro. Y por supuesto que Hyuck dijo que dejara de ser tan estúpido incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Supongo que él supo que me gustaba Jeno incluso antes que yo mismo.”

“¿Qué pasó entonces?”

“Peleamos.” Los ojos de Jaemin se pegaron a la lista de Mark. “Fui un completo imbécil y Donghyuck no se deja de nadie, y mucho menos de mí. Creo que fue la pelea más horrible que tuvimos desde jardín de infantes.”

Mark colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro cuando vio que quería empezar a llorar una vez más. “No fue tu culpa, Jaemin. Sé que se siente de esa forma, pero no lo es. Nunca quisiste lastimarlo.”

“Debí contestar el teléfono.” Jaemin hundió el rostro entre sus manos. “Debía haber contestado mi maldito teléfono y ya. Dios, ¿qué se supone que _haga_?”

“No estás solo en esto, Jaemin.”

Los ojos del mencionado eran brillantes cuando lo miró. “Solo lo quiero de vuelta, Mark. No me importa si Jeno se enamora perdidamente de él y viven felices por siempre justo en frente de mi cara. Solo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.”

Mark lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras Jaemin dejaba salir las últimas de sus lágrimas, lo sostuvo hasta que sus hombros dejaron de temblar y, donde hubo un sinfín de emociones revoloteando en su interior, solo el agotamiento quedó a la final.

“Es tarde,” dijo Jaemin eventualmente mientras salía del agarre de Mark. “Debería irme.”

Él asintió. Ten y Taeyong llegarían en cualquier momento y sería mejor no explicar al extraño en su cama con ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

“De pie, entonces,” pudo sentirse a sí mismo deshecho, pero forzó una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Jaemin lucía agradecido mientras tomaba su mano extendida.

Se escuchó el sonido de un motor a las afueras cuando bajaron las escaleras y Mark sintió su sangre enfriarse.

“Mierda,” susurró, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad cuando vio las luces delanteras del auto deportivo de Ten reflejándose por las ventanas de la cocina. “¿Puedes salir por la parte de atrás?”

Jaemin asintió, ojos enormes, y Mark lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo por la sala de estar. Abrió la puerta corrediza lo más silenciosamente que pudo y le indicó al otro que saliera.

“Te escribiré cuando llegue a casa,” Jaemin le prometió antes de desaparecer en la noche, presionándose contra las paredes de la casa de Mark antes de correr por el pasto y saltarse la pequeña valla que dividía el jardín del vecino.

Mark cerró la puerta corrediza y también avanzó rápidamente hasta la cocina. Apenas consiguió tranquilizar su corazón y arreglar su camisa (de los muchos jalonazos que sufrió gracias a Jaemin) antes de que la puerta se abriera y la voz de Ten hiciera eco desde el pasillo. Tomó un vaso limpio con rapidez y lo llenó de agua, colocándolo a tiempo en sus labios cuando las otras dos figuras entraron en la cocina.

“Ves, ahí está, con todas las extremidades pegadas y aun sonriendo, el niño demonio.”

Mark ignoró a Ten mientras bajaba el vaso para atraer a Taeyong en un abrazo. Su hermano se aferró a él también, un pequeño ruido escapándose de su boca, algo que probablemente hubiese sido un sollozo si aún no continuara somnoliento por el sedante que le habían suministrado en el hospital.

“¿Qué te dieron?” le preguntó a su hermano mientras se alejaba para buscar su rostro.

“Solo Valium.” Ten recogió el vaso que Mark dejó de lado. Le sonrió a Taeyong antes de revolverle el cabello. “Porque eso es lo que consigues cuando golpeas al buen doctor en la cara.”

Mark se giró de nuevo a su hermano. “¿Hiciste _qué_?”

Taeyong lucía avergonzado mientras arrebataba el vaso de las manos de Ten. “Puede que lo haya rozado con el codo cuando intentó calmarme.”

“Al menos sabemos de dónde lo sacó Mark.”

Taeyong se quedó mirando mal a su mejor amigo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tragando el agua para responderle. Mark lo hizo por él.

“Gracioso, pero hasta donde recuerdo solo uno de nosotros se metió en problemas luego de pelear a puños con el encargado de un Pizza Hut, y no fue nadie en esta habitación que tenga el apellido Lee.”

Ten bufó, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. “Primero que todo, mocoso, mi apellido también comienza con Lee, así que tu argumento es invalido. En segundo lugar, ese lugar casi envió a Hendery en estado de shock anafiláctico cuando le pusieron alcachofas en su pizza a pesar de que él había pedido brócoli, así que sí, con orgullo golpearía al encargado del Pizza Hut en cualquier momento del día si eso significa que llame una ambulancia para mi gemelo malvado favorito.”

“No dejes que Lucas escuche eso.”

“Oh, no creo que a Lucas le importe mucho haber perdido su lugar como mi mocoso favorito. Está demasiado ocupado estos días jugando a ser el chico favorito de alguien más.”

Mark frunció las cejas. No entendió a qué se refería Ten con eso, pero antes de que pudiera pedir más explicación, Taeyong dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, terminando efectivamente la pelea entre ambos. Mark se encontró siendo arrastrado hacia otro abrazo, esta vez con Ten uniéndose a ellos. Luego su hermano se giró y trastabilló con rumbo a las escaleras.

“Muy bien, cariño,” gritó Ten cuando le alcanzó con velocidad, lanzándole una sonrisa deslumbrante a Taeyong mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. “Llevémoste a la cama, ¿está bien?”

Mark permaneció un momento más en la cocina, recargándose contra el mostrador mientras respiraba apropiadamente por solo un instante. Sentía que estuvo despierto por más de miles de años, su visita al restaurante esta tarde como toda una vida a distancia. Tan pronto como pensó en la comida, su estómago dio un rugido profundo y Mark se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el arresto.

Caminó unos pasos hasta el refrigerador, abriendo la puerta para mirar al interior. Estaba a punto de agarrar una de las tazas de pudin que Taeyong mantenía en la parte de atrás cuando un grito atravesó el aire y Mark la dejó caer. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y estuvo listo para correr por las escaleras, pero luego vio que su hermano ya se apresuraba hacia abajo.

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el otro sostenía en sus manos. Era su poster, la tinta roja con la que había escrito la lista de sospechosos, brillando bajo las luces.

“Taeyong—” intentó, pero su hermano ya estaba lanzando el poster a sus pies.

“¿ _Qué_ es eso?”

“Yong, te juro que puedo explicarlo.”

“Mejor que lo hagas,” gruñó su hermano. “Esos nombres, ¿tienen que ver con el chico, no es así? ¿El hijo de Johnny? Oh, Dios,” Ten se apresuró dentro de la cocina a tiempo para agarrar a Taeyong por la espalda antes de que se desvaneciera. “No tenían razón, ¿o sí? ¡Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con la desaparición de ese chico, Mark!”

“¡Por supuesto que no!” Mark sintió la ira alzarse en su pecho. Podía soportar que Jaemin no confiara en él, que la policía lo arrestara por soimples sospechas, incluso que Ten lo cuestionara, pero no podía soportar que Taeyong lo mirara con duda en sus ojos. Después de todo lo que pasaron. Después de todo lo que Mark hizo por él. “¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?”

Taeyong negó con la cabeza, y luego la ira llegó a su mirada. “Te arrestaron, Mark. ¡De nuevo! Nos mudé aquí para alejarte de todos los problemas en la ciudad, ¿y lo primero que haces es buscar uno nuevo?” la voz de su hermano ascendió de volumen gradualmente hasta que, al final, estaba gritando, “¿¡Estás loco!?”

Mark sintió algo en su interior romperse. Su paciencia ya era escasa por el cansancio del día. Sentía que no había dormido desde que se mudaron aquí, demasiado ocupado buscando a Haechan en sus sueños para descansar de verdad, y ahora su hermano le estaba gritando, echándole en cara la única cosa que él más temía en el mundo. ¿Qué si él _estaba_ loco en realidad? ¿Qué si sus sueños jamás fueron verdad? ¿Qué si estaba loco por buscar a Haechan cuando Donghyuck posiblemente ya estuviera muerto?

Lo hizo sentir como un animal, acorralado y solo y dispuesto a arremeter.

Escupió sus siguientes palabras, “¡Oh, por favor! ¡Hazme un favor, Taeyong, y deja de pretender que nos mudamos aquí por mi culpa cuando lo hiciste por ti!” Dolor, eso es lo que quería que sintiera el otro, tanto como lo sufría él. “¡Ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que nos mudamos a esta ciudad de mierda fue porque te cansaste de que la gente hablara basura de ti! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo sonar como si fuese mi culpa? ¡Yo no fui el que pensó que chuparle el pene a su profesor era buena idea, y mucho menos dejar que el pervertido lo grabara!”

Fue el sonido lo que Mark registró primero. Escuchó la cachetada de Taeyong contra su mejilla mucho antes que su piel quemara, hinchándose ante el dolor. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de más mientras observaban la mano de Taeyong, y al instante pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hermano, la forma en la que se desplomó contra su costado mientras la culpa llenaba los espacios que antes ocupaban la ira.

“Mark,” Taeyong trastabilló, intentando alcanzarlo, pero él ya estaba dando un paso atrás. Le dolía la mejilla, pero eso no era nada comparado con el ardor en su corazón. Su mano tembló cuando se la llevó a su rostro.

“Mark,” dijo Ten a la vez, la gravedad en voz obligándolo a retroceder aún más.

Estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. No se suponía que Ten sonara tan serio. Debería estar bromeando y Taeyong debería pretender estar fastidiado, pero amándolo en secreto. Los únicos dos adultos en su vida que jamás lo habían dejado caer, ahora iban a por él.

Sintió su respiración volverse errática mientras su caja torácica se apretaba. Salir, necesitaba salir de allí. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la expresión angustiada en el rostro de su hermano, Mark se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta secundaria.

“¡Mark!” la voz de Taeyong se volvió frenética a su espalda, pero Mark no le prestó atención mientras abría la puerta y la chocaba con la de la mosquetera. Sus ojos ardían y picaban con lágrimas sin derramar. Ya fuese por el dolor en su cara o en su alma, no lo sabía.

“¡Mark, vuelve!” el mencionado aumentó la velocidad de sus pisadas cuando escuchó a Taeyong seguirlo. “¡Lo siento! ¡Vuelve adentro! ¡Mark!”

El brillo de los postes de luz le dañó los ojos, así que giró en la dirección opuesta, corriendo a lo largo de la valla hasta llegar al final de la propiedad. Copió el mecanismo de Jaemin y saltó sobre la verja, balanceándose sobre el suelo inestable después de eso.

Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano mientras se internaba en la arboleda. El eco del bosque fue ahogado por la estática en su cabeza y Mark luchó para atravesar la maleza. Las ramas y arbustos arañaron sus piernas, rasgaron la tela de su ropa y su piel, pero no le importó. Sus pulmones estaban infestados con el aroma de la tierra húmeda luego de la lluvia y su propio sudor, y simplemente no podía dejar de correr.

Justo cuando pensó que su pecho podría explotar, su pie se atoró con una rama y perdió el equilibrio, sus rodillas impactando contra el suelo desigual mientras las hojas le arañaron la cara antes de caer completamente. Por un momento eterno, Mark solo se quedó allí, respirando con fuerza, deseando que sus extremidades comenzaran a moverse nuevamente y su visión demasiado borrosa a causa de las lágrimas como para adaptarse en la oscuridad.

Su caída le había abierto una de las rodillas y podía sentir la picadura del corte, pero estuvo agradecido de que el dolor le ayudara a disipar el caos en su mente. Si se enfocaba en lo físico, era fácil ignorar el agarre de hierro que atravesaba su corazón. Ayuda. Necesitaba ayuda y solo había una persona que podría entenderlo, que lo ayudaría a calmar su mente y ordenar el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

Con un gemido, Mark rodó sobre su espalda y buscó en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. Estuvo eternamente agradecido cuando notó que su teléfono había sobrevivido, ni siquiera encontró un rasguñó en la pantalla. Podría marcar el número de Renjun sin ver, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad mientras se llevaba el aparato al oído.

Mark casi gritó cuando todo lo que respondió fue la contestadora.

“Renjun,” jadeó después del tono. “¡Renjun, joder! No sé por qué mierda no contestas mis llamadas, por qué mierda me has estado ignorando, pero te necesito, ¿okey? Necesito a mi maldito mejor amigo ahí para mí, porque me estoy volviendo loco y necesito tu ayuda. H-he estado teniendo sueños. Locos y jodidos sueños que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, Renjun, y él está donde sea que mire, siempre. No sé dónde está, no tengo ni jodida idea, pero siento que moriré si no lo encuentro.” La risa que escapó de sus labios sonó histérica incluso para sus oídos. “Estoy perdiendo la razón. Joder, definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco.” Esta vez, sorbió por la nariz. “Por favor, llámame. Por favor. Te necesito. No puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Estoy perdiendo.”

El agarre de Mark sobre el teléfono se apretó cuando la maquina cortó el mensaje y apenas si resistió hacerlo pedazos contra la corteza de un árbol. En su lugar, subió el volumen y encendió la linterna. Con el dosel encima oscureciendo la luna, estaba completamente ensombrecido sin eso.

Respirando hasta la cuenta de cuatro, siete, ocho, logró sentarse y dejar que sus ojos recorrieran su alrededor. Los arboles eran más escasos aquí, permitiendo que el terreno fuese extenso a sus pies y Mark usó la rama más cercana para colocarse de pie.

Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando la luz captó un destello de color y Mark dio un paso lejos del árbol para mirar de cerca la rama a la que se estuvo sosteniendo. Atrapado contra una espiga, en la madera había un trozo de tela, un hilo trenzado en amarillo neón, y Mark sintió su corazón detenerse. Reconocería ese particular brazalete de la amistad donde fuera, pasó toda la semana viéndolo en todas las variaciones en las que fue hecho.

Aunque este era nuevo. Jamás había visto esta pieza, no a Jaemin o Jeno, ni siquiera al Sr. Nakamoto. Este brazalete no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Se cayó al suelo cuando Mark se acercó a tocarlo y él lo recogió con rapidez.

“¡Donghyuck!” gritó, pero no recibió respuesta. Eso no lo detuvo. “¡Donghyuck!” continuó gritando mientras corría hacia la profundidad de los arbustos, esperando que la manilla amarillo neón lo guiara hacia su dueño.

Casi se cayó de nuevo cuando su pie tropezó con otra rama, pero esta vez consiguió estabilizarse y notar que no se había tropezado con una rama en lo absoluto. El suelo había cedido bajo sus pies. Instintivamente, tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás e iluminó con su linterna.

Frente a él, el suelo se encontraba dividido en una grieta cuyo fondo no pudo distinguir. Su corazón se trepó por su garganta. Llovió la noche en la que Donghyuck desapareció. Tal vez lo suficiente para hacer que la tierra se desequilibrara.

“¡Donghyuck!” llamó nuevamente. “¡Haechan!”

No hubo respuesta pero Mark no necesitó una. Ya lo sabía. Colocando el teléfono entre sus dientes, se aferró de la roca más cercana y empezó a descender por la tierra húmeda hacia la grieta, sosteniéndose de más rocas y ramas donde fuese que las encontrara. Alcanzó el suelo más rápido de lo que pensó, temblando contra el frio que salía por los poros del suelo desde tres costados.

Dejó de sentir el frio cuando atrapó otro destello neón frente a él y luego corrió hacia adelante, tropezando sobre el suelo inclinado y lleno de escombros hasta el punto de color naranja que se solidificó en su visión y tomó la forma de un muchacho. Mark sintió que la respiración dejaba de funcionar.

Donghyuck yacía en el suelo, atrapado bajo algunos escombros que se habían deslizado por la grieta junto a él. Solo la parte superior de su cuerpo era visible y tenía la pierna atrapada bajo una roca lo suficientemente grande que lo hizo tragar en seco. Era obvio que Donghyuck nunca hubiese sido capaz de levantarla por su cuenta, aunque el estado de sus uñas indicaba que definitivamente sí lo intentó. No se movió ni siquiera un poco cuando Mark se apresuró sobre él.

_No estés muerto, por favor,_ pensó Mark, rogó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Había una fina línea de sangre seca que corría desde su frente hasta su cuello, manchando el borde de su sudadera neón. Mark sintió verdadero miedo deslizarse en su cuerpo. Con dedos temblorosos, apartó el cabello de Donghyuck de su rostro y colocó dos dedos contra su cuello.

Su piel era helada, dejando a Mark con la sensación de una quemazón contra sus dedos, pero aun había pulso. Era débil, pero estaba allí. Estaba respirando a pesar de la helada temperatura que la roca traía sobre su cuerpo. Mark quería llorar de alivio.

Quitándose el teléfono de la boca, iluminó los alrededores en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo a levantar las ruinas de la pierna de Donghyuck. Lo que encontró fue la mochila de este último, abierta y con un montón de botellas vacías de Gatorade en medio de ambos, y unos metros más adelante encontró su teléfono, la pantalla contra la roca. Cuando Mark lo levantó, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente roto.

Dejó caer el teléfono y volvió hacia la mochila de Donghyuck, pero parecía que el muchacho ya había sacado todo lo remotamente útil. Además de las botellas de Gatorade, también encontró las mismas envolturas de caramelo que él halló en sus cajones, además de un cuchillo de bolsillo.

Su corazón cayó a sus pies cuando se dio cuenta para qué lo usó el muchacho. Con nada más que hacer, parecía que Donghyuck pasó su tiempo tallando en la roca junto a su cabeza. _Donghyuck Seo,_ escribió primero junto a una cuenta de los días que habían pasado y, justo abajo, un mensaje, las últimas palabras que quería decirle al mundo. _Lo siento, papá. Te amo._

Mark parpadeó las lágrimas al caer arrodillado junto al muchacho inconsciente.

“No vas a morir,” le dijo él. Las manos le temblaban cuando le pasó a Donhyuck la sudadera por encima de la cabeza. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que el tono de su cabello era plateado teñido, no colores pastel como lo llevaba el Haechan de sus sueños. Aun así era hermoso. “No lo sabes, pero he pasado mucho tiempo intentando encontrarte. Me debes permanecer con vida para que podamos conocernos.” Mark sintió una sonrisa jalar los bordes de sus labios mientras unía sus manos y las colocaba contra su corazón. “Tus amigos dicen que eres como el sol. Amaría poder verlo.”

El pecho de Donghyuck estaba tan frio como el resto de su cuerpo y Mark no dudó en quitarse la sudadera. Presionó la tela oscura y caliente contra el frente de Donghyuck mientras lo envolvía desde atrás. Con sus brazos rodeando el pecho del muchacho, buscó su teléfono y marcó el único número en el que pudo pensar.

“¿Hola?”

“Jaemin,” Mark quería llorar de alivio al escuchar la voz del otro. “¿Estás con tu hermano?”

“¿Jaehyun? Uh, sí, está aquí. Estamos en la estación. Prometió llevarme a cenar después de su turno. Planeó decirle lo que hice— ¡Hey, espera! ¿Por qué te estas riendo?”

Mark se obligó a detenerse, se obligó a destensar el peso de los hombros. “Lo encontré, Jaemin. Encontré a Donghyuck.”

“¿¡Qué!?”

“Lo encontré.”

“¡Jaehyun!” gritó Jaemin al otro lado de la línea. “¡Jaehyun, no, olvida tu café! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! Mark dice que lo encontró.”

La respuesta del Oficial fue camuflada por la distancia, pero luego hubo un crujido cuando Jaemin le entregó el teléfono. “¿Hola?”

“¿Oficial Jung? Soy Mark Lee. Lo encontré.” Esta vez no pudo evitar la sacudida de su estómago. Continuó, “Encontré a Donghyuck.”

“¿Qué?” Jaehyun se aclaró la garganta, intentando encontrar su voz de policía. “¿Estás seguro?”

“Positivo.” Mark suprimió otro ataque de risa. Temió que saliera más histérica de lo que planeaba. “Estamos en el bosque detrás de mi casa. No sé dónde exactamente, corrí de casa y no me fijé hacia dónde me dirigía. Pero lo encontré. Está aquí. L-lo tengo en mis brazos. Fue un accidente. Quedó atrapado bajo unas rocas.”

“Bendito dios de la montaña,” murmuró Jaehyun antes de recapacitar. “¿Está consciente?”

“No, pero está vivo.”

Mark compartió el suspiro de alivio que el otro dejó salir. “¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estás, Mark? ¿Puedes describirme lo que ves?”

“Estamos en un deslizamiento de tierra.” Mark miró alrededor. “Hay árboles por todas partes, pero no puede estar tan lejos de mi casa. No corrí por mucho tiempo.”

“Okey, eso es bueno, muy bueno. Escucha, Mark, ¿tienes el GPS de tu teléfono prendido?”

Mark frunció las cejas. “¿N-no lo creo?”

“Enciéndelo ahora. Tienes que buscarlo en las configuraciones y activarlo.”

Mark se limpió la nariz mientras retiraba el teléfono de su oído. Siguió las instrucciones de Jaehyun con dedos temblorosos, aliviado cuando el símbolo junto al icono se tornó verde. Volvió a presionar el aparato contra su oído. “Listo.”

“Muy bien, Mark, muy bien hecho.” Escuchó a Jaehyun contener el aliento hasta que también oyó una voz apagada a su lado, el sonido de las teclas presionándose y luego el Oficial dejó escapar todo el aire que estuvo reteniendo. “Okey, tenemos tu señal. Mantente en línea para que podamos rastrearte, Mark. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Quédate conmigo, ¿okey, Mark?”

“Donghyuck está muy frío.” Mark arrugó la nariz mientras acercaba más el muchacho contra sí, deseando que todo el calor de su cuerpo inundara el del otro. “No debería estar tan frío.”

“¿Pero está respirando, no es así? ¿Sigue respirando?”

Mark asintió a la nada. Podía sentir el aliento de Donghyuck contra su brazo. “Sí.”

Jaehyun dejó salir otro suspiro de alivio. “Eso es genial, Mark, lo estás haciendo increíble. Vamos por ti, ¿está bien? Solo resiste.”

Mark asintió, peleando contra el agotamiento de su propio cuerpo mientras sostenía el de Donghyuck. Se dio cuenta tardíamente de que Jaehyun no podía verlo y respondió, “Sí.”

El Oficial continuó elogiándolo mientras su conexión crepitaba ante el movimiento de línea. Al fondo, Mark pudo escuchar el sonido de puertas de autos cerrándose y el rugir de un motor. Tararearía cada que Jaehyun le hiciera preguntas y se concentraría únicamente en los latidos del corazón del chico que sostenía. Donghyuck estaba vivo. Estaba aquí. Mark lo había encontrado.

Consiguió mantenerse despierto hasta que el sonido de las sirenas llegó a sus oídos.


	8. Despierto.

En medio del sueño y la vigilia, Mark se tensó contra los brazos que le rodeaban el pecho y luchó con fuerza contra lo que fuese que le impedía alcanzar su sueño.

“¡Mark!”

Rayas plateadas se dispersaron más allá de sus parpados, pero antes de que pudiera perseguirlos, su espalda chocó contra un suelo compacto y una mano descendió sobre su mejilla, mucho más gentil que la de su hermano, pero el recuerdo fue suficiente para despertarlo completamente. Los ojos de Mark se abrieron, pero los cerró de nuevo al sentir una luz apuntándole el rostro.

“Oh, lo siento.”

Parpadeó los ojos abiertos cuando la luz desapareció y encontró a Jaehyun mirándolo, el rostro del Oficial teñido de preocupación. Fue solo allí que Mark se dio cuenta que los brazos a su alrededor habían sido reales. Lo sacaron de la grieta de tierra. El mismo lugar donde había encontrado a Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck,” susurró, sus ojos abriéndose mientras agarraba el antebrazo de Jaehyun. “¿Dónde está Donghyuck?”

“Justo allí,” Jaehyun lo ayudó a sentarse cuando sus brazos no lograron soportar su peso. Mark se aferró al Oficial, su calor enviándole corrientes por todo el cuerpo. Aún seguía sin camisa, pero no le importó cuando recostaron al otro muchacho a metros de él.

No podía verle el rostro gracias a los paramédicos que se arrodillaron junto a él. Todo lo que pudo notar fueron los trozos de tela negra que ellos cortaron de la pierna lastimada cubriendo el suelo y el dorado reflectante de una manta térmica. Y el Sheriff Kim, quien se estaba arrodillando al lado de Donghyuck, lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras sostenía la mano de su ahijado.

Mark apretó el agarre en el brazo de Jaehyun. “¿Todavía está vivo? ¡Dime que todavía está vivo!”

Sintió el resto de sus fuerzas abandonarlo cuando el Oficial asintió, un hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla. “Está vivo. Apenas, pero lo está. Lo alistan para transporte. No te preocupes más por él, Mark. Hiciste bien en mantenerlo con calor.”

“Lo encontré,” dijo él, sintiendo sus ojos arder con lágrimas sin derramar. No podía despegarlos del lugar donde sabía que el otro chico yacía, apenas a metros de distancia, pero aun así inalcanzable. “En verdad lo encontré.”

“Sí que lo hiciste.” La mano de Jaehyun cubrió la de Mark aun aferrándose a su chaqueta y, en su lugar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. “¿Está bien si te levanto?”

Mark asintió. No creía ser capaz de caminar por su cuenta. Sus dientes estaban castañeando, así que empujó la mejilla contra la calidez fresca de uniforme del otro. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, dar un vistazo a Donghyuck por encima del hombro del policía, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron por si solos y lo último que llegó a sus oídos fue un grito ahogado extendiéndose sobre las voces estáticas del equipo de rescate, un último desastre antes de que no hubiera nada más resonando en su mente.

Ψ

A Mark nunca le gustaron las playas. No encontraba lo especial en sentarte en un campo lleno de arena que, inevitablemente, se escurriría por cada parte disponible de tu cuerpo, solo para mirar un plano de agua mucho más grande que tú. Un cuerpo de agua demasiado grande para ser impactado por la miseria humana, o el deseo. En su sueño, pensó que podría llegar a gustarle.

En su sueño, llevaba un traje de baño de los que usaba cuando tenía doce años, y Haechan estaba con él.

“Lindos pantaloncillos,” Haechan comentó mientras Mark se dejaba caer sobre la toalla extendida a su lado. Se veía hermoso bajo el sol, sus dientes brillando con la fuerza de su sonrisa y Mark lo castigo por eso sacudiéndole el cabello como si se tratara de un perro.

Se arrepintió al siguiente momento cuando notó lo bien que Haechan lucía con gotas de agua oceánica bajando por su piel, caminando lentamente por las líneas de su torso. El mencionado siguió su línea de visión y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras volvía a su posición, sacando más el pecho. “¿Te gusta lo que ves?”

Mark sonrió, girándose para mirar el océano en su lugar. “Me gusta aquí.” Cerró los ojos para saborear la luz del sol cayendo sobre él, secándolo. “Me gusta estar aquí contigo.”

“Concuerdo.” Tarareó Haechan. Su traje de baño era naranja neón. “Pensé que te gustaría más este que el bosque.”

Mark abrió un ojo. “¿A qué te refieres?”

Haechan negó con la cabeza, mechones plateados de su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos. “Nada.”

Sus ojos eran brillantes cuando encontró los de Mark. Éste sintió su corazón desbocarse cuando el otro le tomó la mano. Sus dedos encajaron con facilidad y Mark no sintió miedo. No con Haechan a su lado. No mientras estuvieran juntos.

Estaba contento con solo sentarse aquí junto al otro, observando las olas golpear el borde y dejando que el sol les quemara la piel. Podría pasar el resto de su vida estancado en este momento.

“¿Oye, Dream?”

Giró la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Haechan. “¿Sí?”

“Gracias por estar conmigo.” Se sorprendió al encontrar lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos del muchacho. “Gracias por ser mi sueño.”

La sonrisa de Mark se tensó. “¿A qué te refieres?” Una risa corta y nerviosa se le escapó. “Lo haces sonar como si te estuvieras despidiendo.” Haechan no dijo nada, las lágrimas finalmente desbordándose, y él se quedó quieto. “Oh.” Instintivamente apretó la mano de Haechan con más fuerza. “¿Qué sucederá ahora?” su voz salió como un susurro. No quería pensar en el mundo más allá de su playa. Lo asustaba. El mundo real era doloroso. Su oasis fue el único espacio en el que encontró paz total. No quería perderlo. No quería perder a Haechan.

“No tengo idea.” Haechan le sonrió, su mano subiendo para tomar la mandíbula de Mark y éste cerró los ojos ante el gentil roce del pulgar de Haechan contra su mejilla. “Pero me encontraste. Lo hiciste, Dream. Ahora existo en el mundo real. Creo que terminaré gustándote. ¿No quieres descubrirlo?”

Mark negó con la cabeza. “Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.”

La expresión de Haechan se suavizó ante eso y se inclinó hacia adelante. Mark lo encontró a mitad de camino, sellando sus labios con los propios. Trajo el sabor de la sal a su lengua y Mark no estaba seguro si era proveniente de sus lágrimas o las de Haechan. Cuando el otro se alejó, presionó sus labios contra el oído de Mark en su lugar, su voz agravada al decir, “No es bueno quedarse en los sueños.”

Mark se tragó una risa. “Sé de dónde es eso.”

Haechan sonrió, hermoso y brillante, como un sol eterno que brillaría en su inmortal día de verano. “Estarás bien, Dream.”

Mark usó la parte posterior de su mano para limpiarse las lágrimas. “¿Fue real? ¿Algo de esto? ¿Fue real? ¿O solo te estuve imaginando?”

El alto volumen de la risa de Haechan chocó contra las olas aplastantes en la orilla y Mark lo besó de nuevo, luego su mejilla, y después Haechan estaba colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mark lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo, incapaz de dejarlo ir incluso si se les estaba agotando el tiempo.

“Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, ¿no crees?” Haechan susurró en su oído. “Tú fuiste mi sueño después de todo.”

Ψ

Mark despertó en una cama de hospital, el bajo crepitar de la puerta abriéndose animándolo a despertar. Se sentía acalorado bajo las sabanas, caliente y seguro, pero los rayos del sol le picaban la nariz y eso estaba mal. No se supone que fuese de día. Arrugó la nariz.

“Mark,” una voz profunda llegó a sus oídos y entonces hubo una mano en el bulto que era su brazo bajo la manta.

Con reluctancia, abrió los ojos. Se encontró con el rostro de un hombre vistiendo una bata blanca de laboratorio, su expresión solemne, pero sin dejar de ser agradable. La sonrisa tirando el borde de sus labios lo hizo parecer élfico.

“Hola, Mark,” dijo el hombre. “Soy el Doctor Sicheng Nakamoto. Es bueno verte despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

La garganta de Mark se apretujo al intentar pasar saliva, así que extendió la mano. “Sediento.”

El Dr. Nakamoto asintió como si hubiera esperado esa reacción y se dirigió al vaso de agua que yacía en la mesa junto a la cama de Mark. “¿Sientes algún dolor o incomodidad?”

Mark tomó la taza que le ofrecía el doctor y bebió hasta la mitad antes de responder, “Me siento bien.”

“Llegaste con síntomas de sobreesfuerzo y un caso leve de hipoglucemia.” Ante la mirada interrogativa de Mark, el Dr. Nakamoto continuó. “No comiste mucho ayer, ¿o sí?”

“Oh.” Mark sintió sus mejillas arder al bajar la mirada hacia su taza de agua. “No, no en verdad. Conseguí que, um, me arrestaran.”

Para su sorpresa, el doctor no parecía sorprendido de escuchar eso. “Sí, el Sheriff me lo dijo. Te dimos una solución de azúcar para la hipoglicemia y un ligero sedante para que pudieras dormir durante toda la noche.” Miró hacia el portapapeles que traía. “¿Has tenido problemas para dormir?”

Mark querría reírse ante eso, pero todo lo que salió fue una sonrisa cansada. “Sí, podría decirse que sí. Estrés,” añadió luego de darse cuenta lo siniestro que sonaba eso en relación con su arresto. “Acabamos de mudarnos y he tenido problemas para acostumbrarme.”

El Dr. Nakamoto asintió en simpatía. “Es no es raro para un chico de tu edad. Si te encuentras estresado e incapaz de dormir incluso después del periodo de ajuste, por favor no dudes en volver y te pondremos en contacto con un consejero.”

“Gracias,” respondió él precipitadamente. No le dijo al Dr. Nakamoto que había pasado por más psiquiatras de los que esta ciudad había visto en su existencia. “Lo consideraré.”

El doctor le sonrió, escribiendo otra nota en su portapapeles mientras Mark desaparecía el resto del agua. Puso la taza sobre la mesa antes de evaluar al médico una vez más. “Oiga, doctor, ¿sabía que tiene el mismo apellido que mi profesor de inglés?”

El Dr. Nakamoto sonrió ante eso, los bordes de sus ojos arrugándose por la fuerza de la misma. “Ese sería mi esposo.”

Mark asintió. Tenía sentido.

“Bueno, Mark, es todo de mi parte. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría saber?”

Mark hundió los dientes en el material de plástico de la taza, viendo al doctor observarlo antes de decidir hacer la pregunta que quería decir en voz alta desde que despertó. “¿Dónde está Donghyuck?”

La expresión del Dr. Nakamoto se colocó más emocional que antes. “Donghyuck está siendo tratado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos en este momento. Llegó con un caso severo de hipotermia y también perdió mucha sangre por su fractura en la espinilla, pero,” el Dr. añadió al ver el rostro de Mark. “está con vida.”

“Va a—” Mark se tragó el nudo en su garganta. “¿Va a lograrlo?”

“Sí.” Mark se aferró al optimismo de la sonrisa del Dr. Nakamoto. Un momento después, se suavizó. “Salvaste su vida, Mark. Donghyuck estaba muy deshidratado cuando llegó, probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido la noche si no lo hubieses encontrado, pero fue por ti que fuimos capaces de ayudarlo.”

Mark sintió sus ojos arder con lágrimas y quiso culpar al cansancio que se aferraba fuertemente en sus huesos. “Gracias.”

El. Dr. Nakamoto negó con la cabeza. “No, gracias a ti, Mark. Puedes descansar ahora. Donghyuck está en buenas manos y tú también. Además,” la sonrisa del doctor se tornó traviesa, “hay un montón de personas afuera esperando verte. Los alejaré por otra hora, pero me temo que tendrás que enfrentarlos una vez que el horario de visitas comience.”

Mark se retorció más profundo debajo de las mantas ante el prospecto y el Dr. se rio suavemente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía directo a la puerta.

“¿Oiga, doc?” lo llamó cuando el otro ya había llegado a la entrada.

El médico se giró. “¿Sí?”

“¿Puede decirle al Sr. Nakamoto que siento haberme perdido su clase? Quería empezar trabajos en grupo hoy y no estaré allí para ser un experto del simbolismo y las metáforas.”

El Dr. Nakamoto sonrió. “Se lo diré. Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que no eres el único que faltó a clase hoy.”

Con eso, el doctor se fue y Mark dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Fue sencillo cerrar los ojos, dejar que su mente se hundiera en la oscuridad rondando en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Durmió, y mientras lo hacía, no soñó en lo absoluto.

Ψ

La segunda vez que Mark despertó, ya no estaba solo en su cama de hospital. Había brazos delgados rodeándole la espalda y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre un pecho huesudo, su corazón latiendo en el oído de Mark mientras él se hundía más y más en el olor familiar de suavizante de tela y hogar. Saboreó los pocos y preciosos momentos de calma antes de que tuviera que enfrentar el mundo.

Taeyong tarareó por encima de él, su mano ascendiendo para acariciarle el cabello. Le recordó a Mark las noches que su hermano lo arrullaba en sus brazos cuando tenía seis años y aún le temía al monstruo bajo su cama. Sus pesadillas habían sido diferentes en ese entonces y Mark desearía aun ser capaz de contárselas a Taeyong. Pero no podía hacer eso, así que, en su lugar, sacó los brazos fuera de la manta y los colocó alrededor de la cintura de su hermano, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

“Lo siento,” murmuró contra la camiseta de Taeyong. “Lo que te dije fue desagradable y lo siento.” Se atrevió una mirada rápida hacia el rostro arriba de él.

Los labios de su hermano se presionaron en una línea, sus ojos imposiblemente grandes y brillantes mientras sacudía la cabeza. La sonrisa que colocó en sus labios era tan cariñosa, tan llena de amor, que Mark se sintió llorar bajo el sentimiento de insuficiencia.

“No te disculpes.” Taeyong se encogió de hombros, y se vio tan pequeñito que Mark quiso volver en el tiempo y cerrarse la boca como fuese antes de que pudiera hablar. “Tenías razón. Dejamos Nueva York porque _yo_ quería irme, y eso no fue justo para ti.” Su hermano se aclaró la garganta y Mark pudo ver que no había dormido en lo absoluto por los círculos negros bajos sus ojos. “Tenías todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Fui un terrible hermano. Dios,” Taeyong levantó una de sus manos para colocársela en los ojos, “i-incluso te golpeé.”

“No,” Mark negó rápidamente. “No, tú eres el mejor hermano. Te amo mucho, Taeyong.”

“Desearía que me hubieras hablado sobre los posters. Sobre el muchacho.” El labio inferior de su hermano desapareció tras sus dientes y si Mark hubiese sido Ten, lo hubiera alcanzado y colocado en su posición original. “Es solo que siento que desde que volviste, ya no me hablas. Solías charlar sin parar antes de que te encerraran y ahora apenas si tienes una conversación conmigo durante el desayuno, y si es mi culpa porque fuiste tras ese tipo a causa mía, entonces yo—” Taeyong se rompió.

“No es cierto.” Mark apretó su abrazo en la cintura de su hermano. “No es cierto, Yong. Solo he estado… Intentando adaptarme, y cuando vi el poster de desaparición de Donghyuck, creí que podría hacerlo bien. Podría encontrarlo y tu estarías orgulloso de mi una vez más y—” dio un respiro profundo. Descubrió que no estaba mintiendo. Las razones que le dio al otro no fueron su principal motivación, pero aun así eran verdad, “—y no estaba enojado mientras lo buscaba. Lamento no habértelo dicho. No quería que te preocuparas.”

Taeyong dejó escapar un sonido entre sollozo y bufido, pero sus ojos eran brillantes y determinados mientras miraba a Mark y éste vio algo de la convicción volver en los ojos de su hermano. “Te lo he dicho antes, Mark. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Siempre me preocuparé por ti.”

El clic de la puerta fue la única advertencia que recibieron antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

“¿Se están acurrucando sin mí?” jadeó Ten. “Jodidamente grosero.”

Mark hundió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano mientras Taeyong arqueaba una ceja ante la bandeja de cafés que Ten había traído. “¿De verdad dejaste el hospital y condujiste hasta el centro de la ciudad para conseguir café real?”

“Sí, mocha de chocolate blanco con malvaviscos fundidos dentro, sí lo hice,” respondió Ten con dulzura mientras le tendía a Taeyong su vaso. “De nada por las caries.”

Su hermano dejó escapar un ruido deleitado cuando abrió la tapa para respirar el empalagoso olor de su brebaje de café. Ten lo observó con un cariñoso giro de ojos antes de voltearse hacia Mark y levantar el brazo, haciendo que la botella que había colocado bajo el codo cayera sobre su regazo.

“El chico afuera me dio esto para ti. Dijo que te podría hacer sentir mejor.”

Mark sonrió a la botella de Gatorade azul en sus manos antes de mirar a Taeyong. “Si prometo quedarme en un radio de diez metros de la puerta, ¿me dejarías salir y hablar con mi amigo?”

Las cejas de su hermano se arrugaron, ya fuese por la pregunta de Mark o la anormal cantidad de azúcar que contenía su café, él no tenía ni idea, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Ten ya había colocado una mano sobre su boca.

“Sí,” le dijo a Mark, sosteniendo con fuerza a Taeyong incluso cuando éste comenzó a pelear. “Ve a ser un adolescente temperamental. Veré si puedo conseguir que tu hermano querido duerma un rato antes de que el medico sexy nos eche.”

“Es casado.”

Ten se encogió de hombros, retorciéndose cuando Taeyong le lamió la mano. “No significa que no sea sexy. Su atractivo es, simplemente, una observación subjetiva.”

Mark sacudió el cabeza, divertido, mientras se deslizaba con cuidado fuera de la cama. Sus rodillas se sentían sin fuerzas al dar unos pasos tentativos hacia la puerta, pero, además de eso, se sintió bien. Estuvo feliz de que, aun cuando despertó usando una de las camisetas de Taeyong, sus jeans seguían siendo los de la noche anterior. Colocando una mano en el bolsillo trasero, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Jaemin estaba sentado en la banca junto a su habitación, su cabeza recostada en la pared tras él. Su respiración era errática para estar dormido y Mark no tuvo problema en dejarse caer a su lado. Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron ante el cambio, ampliándose imposiblemente cuando notó que era Mark quien se había sentado junto a él.

“Tengo algo para ti,” le dijo Mark antes de que el otro pudiera pronunciar palabra.

Vio las oraciones —de gratitud, de cansancio— morir en la lengua de Jaemin.

Mark sacó la mano del bolsillo y extendió la palma para que el otro pudiese ver.

“El amarillo eres tú, ¿verdad? Verde es Jeno, Donghyuck es naranja, y amarillo fue las que tú hiciste.”

Jaemin asintió torpemente mientras tomaba la pulsera que Mark le tendió.

“La encontré colgando de un árbol. Donghyuck debió perderla cuando estuvo corriendo.”

Jaemin cerró los dedos alrededor del hilo amarillo neón, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Su voz era profunda cuando habló, “Gracias.”

“El Dr. Nakamoto dijo que él estaba bien.”

“Si no lo hubieras encontrado—”

“No,” Mark lo detuvo. “No, Jaemin, eso no es algo que debas pensar. Lo encontré y es todo lo que importa.”

Jaemin parecía querer acercarse, pero dudaba después de todo lo que había sucedido. Mark sonrió al colocarlo en un abrazo. Acarició la espalda del otro mientras éste lloraba en su hombro. Sintió que habían muchas lágrimas siendo derramadas estos días, pero también concluyó que si había un día para llorar, era este.

“De verdad creí que estaba muerto.”

Sostuvo a Jaemin mientras el muchacho seguía llorando, sintiéndose aliviado porque todos estaban aquí, vivos y sin daños. Y porque el otro hundió su rostro en el hombro de Mark, éste fue capaz de ver a Jeno girar por la esquina del pasillo.

Jeno lucía tan abatido como todos los demás. Al igual que Jaemin, vestía la ropa de ayer y Mark tuvo la impresión de que ninguno había ido a casa después de que encontraron a Donghyuck. Mark encontró interesante que la sonrisa optimista de Jeno se alteró ligeramente cuando vio que él tenía en brazos a Jaemin.

Sin embargo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad cuando notó la mirada de Mark sobre él. “Hola, Mark.”

“Jeno.” Mark chocó el puño con el del otro muchacho antes de tenderle al chico en sus brazos gentilmente. Jaemin dejó de llorar cuando Jeno le colocó un brazo en la cintura con delicadeza. Murmurando una palabra de gracias, tomó el pañuelo que su amigo sacó de su chaqueta deportiva y sorbió la nariz.

“¿Cómo está Donghyuck?” preguntó después de eso.

“Estable, según Sicheng. Lograron que su temperatura corporal fuese normal de nuevo, pero no dejan que nadie lo vea hasta después de la cirugía.”

“¿Cirugía?” preguntó Mark, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido en su pecho.

“Para su pierna. Lo operaran hoy en la tarde. Johnny parecía estar a punto de romper la puerta cuando Sicheng le dijo que tendría que esperar, pero Doyoung consiguió calmarlo.”

Mark se permitió relajarse en su asiento. El Dr. Nakamoto le prometió que Donghyuck estaba en buenas manos y Mark le creía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

“Hey, Mark,” Ten asomó la cabeza, parpadeando ante Jaemin y Jeno, “y amigos.”

Mark sintió de nuevo el latir de su corazón a velocidad máxima antes de que Jeno se levantara y extendiera su mano hacia Ten para estrechar. “Hola, soy Jeno Lee.”

“Un placer conocerte, Jeno Lee,” los ojos de Ten brillaron con diversión antes de que los dirigiera a Mark. “¿Listo para irte? Hablé con el buen doctor antes y aceptó colocarte en mis brazos amorosos.” La sonrisa de Ten se volvió malévola y Mark bufó. “Además tu hermano necesita su cama, así que preferiría irme más temprano que tarde. Lo siento,” le dijo a Jeno y Jaemin. “Espero no haber interrumpido.”

“No hay problema.” Solucionó Jeno. “De hecho, vine a recoger a Jaemin para ir a casa también.” Ante la mirada de confusión que le envió el mencionado, Jeno sonrió. “Doyoung nos llevará a tu casa.”

Jaemin se limpió los ojos con la manga de su suéter de cachemir. “¿Qué hay sobre Hyuck?”

“Sicheng dijo que podíamos volver mañana en la mañana después de que se despierte.”

Mark se mordió el labio antes de preguntar, “Hey, si vienen a visitarlo, ¿pueden escribirme? ¿Decirme cómo está?”

Estuvo agradecido cuando ni Jaemin ni Jeno se vieron desconcertados a su pedido.

“Por supuesto.” Le prometió Jaemin. “Te enviaré mensajes con los avances.”

Mark le dio una sonrisa sincera a cada uno de sus amigos antes de colocarse en pie y seguir a Ten al interior de la habitación.

Sus dos amigos ya no estaban cuando salió media hora después con Ten y Taeyong a su espalda, y Mark estuvo agradecido por eso. Todos merecían descansar y, a pesar de que su corazón continuaba en el hospital, dejó que Ten los guiara por las puertas de salida. Aunque le gustara o no, era tiempo de volver a casa.

Ψ

Pasó el resto del día viendo viejos dibujos animados con Ten mientras Taeyong dormía en el segundo piso. Después de un montón de protestas, su hermano cedió a tomar los dos ositos de melatonina que Ten compró de camino a casa y le llevó menos de veinte minutos caer dormido. Mark sonrió cuando miró alrededor del mediodía y encontró a Ten profundo en el sofá junto a él. Se aseguró de desabrocharle la corbata y los puños de la camisa. No debía ser agradable dormir con traje, pero Mark tampoco quería arriesgarse a ser golpeado por intentar despertar al otro.

Así que dejó a sus dos figuras paternales dormir e intentó concentrarse en la televisión. Fue solo hasta que la oscuridad apareció fuera que recordó la espera de un mensaje. Buscó en la mochila de Ten hasta encontrar su teléfono, solo para ver que murió en algún punto después de su llamada en el bosque y su mañana en el hospital.

Subió a su habitación en búsqueda del cargador y cayó sobre su cama mientras el teléfono se reiniciaba. Una mirada por la ventana le dijo que la casa Seo yacía en las penumbras, la entrada vacía. Mark dirigió la mirada hacia las estrellas en su lugar. Deseó haber podido dormir, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente vibraba con electricidad.

Levantó su celular cuando la pantalla de este se encendió. Tal como esperaba, encontró un mensaje esperando a por él, pero no era de Jaemin.

Renjunbro [vie, 12.13 a.m.] Llamadas perdidas (3)

Renjunbro [vie, 3.53 a.m.] Yukhei y yo iremos a visitarte el fin de semana.

Mark parpadeó ante el texto, pasando el pulgar sobre la pantalla como si pudiera desaparecer si lo veía durante mucho tiempo. No lo hizo. Mark sintió algo soltarse en su pecho cuando acurrucó el teléfono contra sí y respiró. Sintió que respiraba apropiadamente por primera vez desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Con el corazón más ligero que antes, Mark dejó su celular cargando mientras volvía escaleras abajo. Ten estaba durmiendo pacíficamente tal cual como lo dejó y la vista casi fue suficiente para evitar robarle las llaves. Casi.

“Prometo que te las devolveré,” susurró al aire entre ellos antes de girarse y caminar hacia la cocina. La puerta posterior era mucho menos ruidosa que la principal al deslizarse fuera.

Mark no le mintió a Doyoung en la sala de interrogación. No sabía cómo manejar. Con eso dicho, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conseguir su licencia de conducir en Nueva York, y las pocas veces que manejó, fue en uno de los súper carros que le pertenecían al papá de Yukhei y que jamás conducía. Le dejaba eso a sus hijos —aunque Mark jamás había visto a Hendery tras un volante que no fuera de queso— y Mark dedujo que si lograba mantener en control el Lamborgini durante una persecución, podría con el auto automático que Ten rentó.

El interior del carro era tan agradable como la primera vez que él se había subido y sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo mientras colocaba la llave y le daba al botón de encendido. El carro vino a la vida con un brrr. Mark se colocó la capucha de su sudadera antes de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía toda la intención de llegar a su destino en una pieza, después de todo.

No era un camino largo hasta el hospital. Las calles estaban desiertas a esta hora de la noche y, por primera vez, Mark estuvo agradecido de que Infierno entrara en estado de coma una vez que pasara la hora regular. El parqueadero del hospital también estaba más vacío a comparación del día y Mark tomó ventaja de eso al estacionar el auto de Ten tan lejos de los otros como pudo. Entró al hospital por el pasillo de emergencias, caminando con la cabeza en alto como si le perteneciera el lugar. Evadió a cualquiera de las enfermeras que le dio más de un vistazo al girar por el pasillo.

Dejó que las señales en las paredes lo llevaran a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, y una vez que lo logró, caminó con más lentitud para dar un vistazo al interior de las ventanas y los pacientes que yacían dentro. La mayoría estaban vacías, lo que Mark supuso era algo bueno. No fue hasta que llegó a la penúltima habitación que se detuvo en seco.

Fue el cabello plateado lo que le dio la señal, esparciéndose sobre la almohada como un halo y casi lo suficientemente extraordinario como para pasar por alto los tubos saliendo de sus brazos, un montón de máquinas rodeando la cama. Mark se concentró en la que llevaba el latido de Donghyuck, los picos estables de la gráfica mostrando que estaba vivo. Que era real y que estaba allí y que Mark lo había encontrado como prometió. Hubiera dado todo por ser capaz de traspasar el vidrio y tocarlo. Solo para asegurarse. Solo para sentir que la piel estaba cálida.

“No sé cómo lo hiciste.”

Mark casi saltó unos pies en el aire cuando la voz familiar sonó a su lado. Antes de que Mark pudiera lastimarse por lo rápido que giró la cabeza, Johnny ya se había detenido frente al vidrio junto a él. Colocó una de sus manos enormes en la separación antes de mirar a Mark.

“La cosa es que tampoco me importa. Doyoung dice que ustedes dos, por algún retorcido milagro, tomaron la misma ruta en su dolor y ceguera adolescente, y por eso lo encontraste en esa grieta. La gente religiosa de la ciudad probablemente lo llamaría la gracia de Dios. No creo que eso importe.” Mark se sorprendió cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso, sus pies abandonando el suelo cuando Johnny lo levantó. “Gracias,” dijo contra el borde de su cabeza. “Gracias por encontrar a mi hijo. Gracias por salvar su vida. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.”

Mark jadeó cuando el hombre volvió a colocarlo sobre el suelo y siguió con unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a manera de disculpa. Hubo una cierta chispa en la mirada de Johnny, un brillo que antes no estaba allí y Mark se maravilló ante la sonrisa de corazón que el hombre le disparó.

“Sigo siendo padre gracias a ti. Aun no sabes lo que eso significa, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que es más grande de lo que puedes imaginar.”

“Creo que lo entiendo.”

Mark sabía que Johnny tenía razón. Fue algo que definitivamente comenzó a aprender en la semana hasta ahora. La vida de Donghyuck no era simplemente suya. Johnny, Jaemin, Jeno, Doyoung y Jaehyun, Chenle y Jisung, las chicas en la escuela e incluso Yangyang y su hábito de comer palomitas del suelo. Toda la ciudad parecía llevar a Donghyuck en un lugar especial dentro de sus corazones y Mark lo entendía. Ni siquiera lo conocía oficialmente, pero lo entendía.

“¿Cómo fue la cirugía?” dijo Mark mientras ambos se giraban hacia la ventana.

“Bien. Fue la pérdida de sangre lo que agravó más la situación de Hyuckie que su fractura. La Dra. Bae es una muy buena cirujano. Dice que Hyuckie será capaz de caminar en un santiamén.”

Mark estuvo aliviado de escuchar eso. No tendría problema de dirigir una silla de ruedas el resto de su vida, pero Donghyuck no parecía el tipo de persona que apreciaría mucho perder una pierna con la que podría bailar.

Ambos miraron al muchacho dormir, Mark salteando del monitor con los latidos del corazón hacia la figura dormitando y la expresión enamorada de Johnny mientras veía a su hijo descansar. El corazón le dolió de solo observar el inmenso cariño de Johnny por el otro con tan solo existir, y por primera vez encontró una razón mucho más grande que Haechan que lo hizo estar orgullosos de haber buscado a Donghyuck.

La idea de Haechan se transformó en algo afilado, doloroso y sobrecogedor en su pecho ante las ansias de tener de nuevo sus sueños. Lo hacía querer moverse. Pensó en irse hasta que escuchó a Johnny jadear y luego Mark se encontró siendo arrastrado de la mano por el hombre mientras éste abría la puerta de la habitación de Donghyuck.

Vagamente, Mark pensó en lo molesto que estaría el Dr. Nakamoto de encontrarlos aquí, pero luego sus ojos cayeron en la maquina con los latidos del muchacho subiendo y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Donde el ritmo cardiaco había estado en un constante sesenta y tres, ahora se encontraba en setenta y nueve y subiendo. Estaba despertando.

“¡Hyuckie!” Johnny apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera con fuerza antes de tomar las manos de su hijo.

El cuerpo de Donghyuck se movió bajo las sabanas, sus músculos tensándose uno por uno antes de relajarse contra el colchón. Cuando Mark le miró el rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos, girando por su cabeza antes de que se enfocaran en lo que estaba frente a él.

Las primeras palabras de Donghyuck fueron las mismas que sus últimas, aquellas talladas en piedra en el espesor de un bosque. “Papá,” susurró, y entonces hubo lágrimas arremolinándose en los bordes de sus ojos a pesar del gastado estado de su garganta. “¡Papá!”

“Estoy aquí.” Johnny presionó las manos contra cada centímetro del pecho de su hijo para que pudiera encontrar sin desconectar los cables. “Estoy aquí, Hyuckie. Papá está aquí.”

Mark dio un montón de pasos atrás cuando entró la enfermera. _Joy,_ decía el nombre en su etiqueta, y ayudó a Johnny para que Donghyuck se sentara, alimentándolo con sorbos de agua hasta que los sollozos del muchacho se transformaron en pequeños sorbidos. Observó con ojos oscuros el claro desgaste de las botas de construcción, los jeans y la camisa de Johnny cuando éste se acomodó en la cama con su hijo, pero lo permitió tan pronto el llanto de Donghyuck cesó luego de recargarse contra el pecho de su papá.

Y fue entonces que el muchacho pareció notar que él estaba ahí.

Mark contuvo el aliento inconscientemente cuando los ojos de Donghyuck cayeron sobre su figura, su mirada curiosa. Todo lo que él pudo pensar es que era hermoso, y que estaba orgulloso de que, de todas las personas en el mundo, había soñado con el muchacho frente a él.

Los ojos de Donghyuck recorrieron su apariencia y Mark sintió la necesidad de agitarse el cabello. ¿Estaba grasiento? No recuerda la última vez que se bañó. ¿Todavía tenía rastros de bosque en su cara?

“Papá,” dijo Donghyuck, sus ojos jamás abandonando los de Mark mientras tiraba de la mano del hombre mayor. Se aseguró de que su papá lo estuviera mirando antes de volver a caer en su figura. “¿Quién es él?”

Mark sintió una sonrisa arremolinarse en el borde de sus labios. Volvía a ser difícil respirar ahora que su corazón había dejado de latir, pero estaba bien. Donghyuck yacía allí. Seguía con vida y su mano era cálida cuando Mark tendió la suya y el chico la tomó. _Gracias por ser mi sueño,_ Mark pensó, y si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía oír el eco de una risa aguda en su mente.

“Hola, Donghyuck, mi nombre es Mark. Es un placer conocerte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está un increíble [fanart](https://twitter.com/seodamnfine/status/1173335944839270401?s=20) de los Mark de The Dream Chaser y [The Spell That Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679007/chapters/31420854) (un AU maravilloso de Harry Potter) encontrándose. 
> 
> En otras noticias, ya tengo esta historia terminada, así que subiré los capítulos día de por medio para no cansarl@s a ustedes y a los del tag de NCT aquí en AO3 LOL


	9. Familiar.

Mark respiró con fuerza una vez estuvo fuera del hospital. El parqueadero seguía igual de desierto como cuando llegó y no dudo en hacer una línea directa hacia el auto de Ten. Si no llegaba a casa antes de que éste y su hermano se despertaran, estaría en graves problemas. Estuvo seguro que una vez que Taeyong consiguiera más de tres horas de sueño, estaría listo para castigarlo como fuera.

Encendió la calefacción mientras conducía el carro hacia la calle. Bajo circunstancias diferentes, se hubiera preocupado de que el aire caliente lo hiciese sentir pegajoso tras el volante, pero a pesar del día que tuvo, se encontró más despierto de lo que ha estado en un largo tiempo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía imaginar la cara de Donghyuck como manchas oscuras entre las luces de la calle.

Pensó en la sonrisa del muchacho, somnolienta por todos los medicamente en su sistema, pero aun así preciosa. A pesar de los tubos y la iluminación áspera, Donghyuck había sido hermoso en la vida real, tan hermoso frente a sus ojos como lo fue en sus sueños, y Mark se sintió sonreír, parpadeando rápidamente mientras apretaba el volante.

Era fácil pensar en lo contento que lucía Donghyuck, siendo sostenido fuertemente en los brazos de Johnny y regocijándose en la atención que recibía, al darle esos preciados minutos antes de que la enfermera se interpusiera y él tuviera que irse para evitar sus preguntas de qué hacía allí. Era mucho más fácil pensar en qué tan feliz lucía Donghyuck de estar vivo, que pensar en la falta de reconocimiento en los ojos del muchacho cuando su mirada se posara sobre la de Mark.

No fue seguido, en comisiones se sintió más como un fantasma que la tercera persona en la habitación, pero una parte de él estuvo orgullosa por eso. Donghyuck no lo conocía y Mark hubiera odiado asustarlo con lo poco familiar que le resultaba su presencia. Tal vez, concluyó Mark, si los medicamentos del chico no fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes, se hubiera convertido en un pensamiento secundario, simplemente. Un muchacho extraño de un sueño mucho más extraño.

Se quedó en el auto un poco más después de estacionar. Aspiró el aroma de ambientador cítrico y deseó que el olor a hospital dejara su ropa. Se deleitó en la comodidad de los asientos de cuero y pasó los dedos por el volante. Eventualmente, limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y salió del auto. Una mirada a las ventanas del segundo piso le dijo que tenía suerte. La habitación de Taeyong estaba igual de oscura que cuando se fue.

No pudo evitar el temor cuando miró su propia ventana, pensando en la cama que lo esperaba al interior. Se preguntó sobre qué soñaría al dormir. En el hospital no soñó en lo absoluto, pero Mark se negaba a pensar que así sería a partir de ahora. Sabía que sus sueños no volverían a significar lo que una vez lograron, pero esperaba poder recordarlos, sin embargo. No creía ser capaz de continuar con su vida si nos los recordaba.

Ψ

Pasó el resto de su semana dormitando en el sofá del salón de estar, viéndose nuevamente toda la saga de Indiana Jones con Ten y Taeyong hasta que llegó el momento en que el primero tuvo que irse el sábado por la mañana. Ten sugirió, como broma y a la vez no, que podría renunciar y quedarse si sus compañeros de la firma de abogados estaban tan preocupados porque volviera un sábado.

“Estoy seguro de que hay algunas adorables damas mayores que quieren atacar al gobierno por no pagarles su pensión. Podrían hacer una demanda colectiva.”

“Tú eres un abogado corporativo y nosotros estaremos bien,” Taeyong le aseguró, no por primera vez, antes de empujar gentilmente a Ten dentro de su auto.

 _Llámame,_ dijo Ten a través del vidrio antes de conducir fuera de su entrada finalmente. Mark colocó los brazos alrededor de Taeyong por detrás, despidiéndose por los dos mientras su hermano pretendía no estar triste por la ida de Ten.

“Sabes que estará en nuestro porche el fin de semana que viene, ¿verdad?”

“Lo sé. Yukhei ya me llamó.” Taeyong suspiró antes de lanzar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mark y dirigirlos de vuelta a la casa.

Mientras su hermano se paseaba por la cocina, preparándoles el desayuno, Mark puso a reproducir su colección de Star Wars en el DVD. Estaba listo para pasar así el resto de su fin de semana, justo como la primera mitad, acurrucado en el sofá con Taeyong pretendiendo que no estaba triste por quedarse sin su Ten nuevamente, y Mark pretendiendo que no le había roto el corazón un chico que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Tal vez que ni lo supo en primer lugar.

Pero Mark estaba bien. Estaría bien. Salvó la vida de Donghyuck y eso era todo lo que importaba. No era bueno perseguir un sueño ahora que había despertado.

Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina el lunes por la mañana. Taeyong se veía un poco más vívido en comparación a todo el fin de semana y Mark no tuvo que preguntar por qué cuando su hermano levantó la mirada de los huevos que estuvo fritando y Mark vio que se había alisado el cabello.

“¿Johnny vendrá?” preguntó al sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

“En una hora. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes, pero vendrá justo después.”

Mark estudió la sonrisa privada y vertiginosa en el rostro de su hermano antes de respirar profundamente. Fue más sencillo dejarlo ir de lo que esperó, “Entonces, ve a por él, tigre.”

Taeyong lo miró con sorpresa y Mark sonrió. Estuvo agradecido de que el timbre sonara antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer algo vergonzoso como caminar hacia él y abrazarlo. Taeyong aun parecía querer hacerlo, así que Mark se apresuró fuera de la cocina. Abrió la puerta delantera, listo para enviarle malas miradas a Johnny por llegar tan temprano en la mañana antes de que estuviera listo el desayuno, pero cualquier palabra que quiso decir se quedó atorada en su garganta.

“Hola.”

Mark no pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

Justo como Haechan había sido en su sueño, Donghyuck era mucho más pequeño que él en la vida real, porque estaba nadando en ese saco que llevaba puesto. La capucha ocultaba casi todo su cabello plateado, empujando los mechones del flequillo sobre sus ojos mientras las mangas eran lo suficientemente largas como para ocultar sus manos. Lo escondía bien a plena vista.

El dobladillo casi llegaba al abultado yeso alrededor de su pierna y Mark podía decir por la forma en la que agarraba la muleta bajo su brazo, que le pierna rota le dolía. La distancia entre sus casas era menor a cien metros, pero con una pierna en ese estado debió ser mucho más complicado. Mark se dio cuenta tardíamente que se le había quedado mirando con la boca abierta y la cerró de inmediato.

“Uhm.” Mark se aclaró la garganta. “¿Hola?”

Algo se encendió en los ojos de Donghyuck, la timidez anterior dando paso a algo mucho más audaz. Su voz fue extrañamente cordial cuando le extendió la mano. “Soy Donghyuck.”

 _Lo sé,_ quería decir Mark, pero se tragó en seco las palabras antes de que pudieran quemarle la lengua. Donghyuck estaba siendo cordial porque no lo conocía. Eso no ha cambiado, notó Mark tras la falta de recuerdos en los ojos del muchacho.

Mark se convenció de que no le dolía, que Donghyuck solo era un muchacho de pie en su entrada. Que era un extraño para Mark como viceversa.

“Soy Mark,” consiguió decir, y trazó los dedos por la palma del otro en una pobre imitación de un apretón. No podía tomar completamente la mano del muchacho, sostenerla aunque fuese por solo un momento. La piel de Donghyuck era cálida. “Mark Lee.”

“Lo sé,” la mirada de Donghyuck siguió su unión y, cuando levantó los ojos, brillaban con una chispa que asimiló con alegría. “Estuviste ahí.”

“Tú— ¿me recuerdas?” Mark sintió sus entrañas retorcerse, pero tenía que preguntar. Tenía que saberlo, incluso si temía la respuesta.

“No te recuerdo a _ti_ , pero mi papá me dijo que estuviste en el hospital cuando desperté. Eras tú, ¿verdad?”

Mark se tragó la decepción subiendo por su garganta. “Sí.”

“Todo es muy confuso para mí.” Donghyuck frunció el ceño mientras miraba su pierna. “Muchas medicinas para el dolor, pero mi papá me dijo quién eras.”

Mark se preguntó qué tanto le contó Johnny. Qué tanto sabía el muchacho sobre él, y qué.

“Solo cosas buenas, espero.”

Donghyuck asintió ligeramente, una sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus labios mientras levantaba una mano y se la llevaba al cabello. Mark se preguntó si era normal quedar hipnotizado por cómo alguien se retiraba los mechones de los ojos.

“Me dijo que me salvaste la vida.”

La mirada de Donghyuck era intensa y Mark no pudo evitar buscar el eclipse en los irises. Encontró al sol en su lugar.

 _Es brillante,_ había dicho Jeno, y Mark se encontró de acuerdo con él. Simplemente no estaba preparado para qué tan brillante era, qué tan presente, y eso le hacía latir el corazón erráticamente. Pasó tanto tiempo buscando a Donghyuck que Mark jamás pensó en lo que se suponía que hiciera una vez estuvieran uno frente al otro. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta, Haechan había sido su oasis. La calma en su sueño. El lugar sin ira y miedo. Mark ya no sentiría ninguna de esas cosas ahora que había hallado a Donghyuck. No cuando el muchacho estaba vivo a causa de él _y estaban de pie uno frente al otro._ Esta era su realidad ahora.

Donghyuck ahora era su realidad.

“Lo hice.”

Donghyuck sostuvo su mirada por un largo momento y Mark se dio cuenta cómo lo observaba. No fue sutil en la mirada de pies a cabeza que le dio, y él no fue sutil cuando enderezó instintivamente su postura. Eso hizo a Donghyuck sonreír, sus ojos parpadeando con una curiosidad apenas disimulada, pero la pregunta que dejó sus labios no fue la que él esperaba escuchar.

“De hecho, ¿estoy aquí porque mi papá me envío a preguntarte si querías que te lleváramos a la escuela? Tiene que llevarme de todas formas por mi pierna, y pensó que tendría sentido llevarnos a los dos.”

El muchacho hizo un excelente trabajo pretendiendo no estar avergonzado por la oferta de su papá, y de repente Mark encontró más fácil respirar, más fácil sonreír. Tan audaz como había sido al principio, Donghyuck era terrible al pretender no interesarse y Mark amaba eso de él.

“¿Y no tomar el autobús?” Mark fingió una expresión escandalizada antes de volver a sonreír, suavizándola poco a poco cuando vio cómo los ojos del otro se enfocaron en sus labios. “Eso sería genial, de hecho. ¿Puedes esperar un minuto?”

Donghyuck asintió, el movimiento haciendo que los mechones de su flequillo cayeran sobre sus ojos, y Mark sonrió una vez más antes de dejar la puerta entreabierta y correr hasta su habitación. Empacó lo que necesitaba en su mochila más rápido que nunca en su vida y revisó que no tuviera crema de dientes en algún lugar de su rostro antes de bajar las escaleras dos a la vez.

Había un miedo irracional en su interior de que Donghyuck ya no estaría si Mark no volvía lo suficientemente rápido, pero se obligó a dar un pequeño paso por la cocina antes. Podría saltarse el desayuno, pero Taeyong lo despellejaría vivo si no se llevaba el almuerzo tampoco. Así que atrapó la bolsa de papel esperando en el mostrador y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermano a manera de despedida.

“Johnny y Donghyuck me llevarán a la escuela. Te veré esta noche. ¡Te un buen turno, hermano! ¡Te amo!”

Taeyong dejó salir un ruido confuso en medio de la abundancia de huevo frito en su boca, pero Mark ya estaba en la puerta.

Su corazón se calmó considerablemente cuando encontró a Donghyuck esperándolo justo donde lo había dejado, y Mark le volvió a sonreír. Donghyuck se la devolvió antes de girarse a mirar su propia casa, enfrentando la distancia en medio de ambas. Una pequeña arruga apareció en sus cejas mientras apretaba la muleta que agarraba con fuerza.

“Esto va a apestar.” Mark estuvo a punto de ofrecerle ayuda, cuando la determinación se apoderó de la expresión de Donghyuck y empujó la muleta contra el pecho de Mark. “¿Puedes sostener eso por un momento?”

Mark lo agarró antes de que pudiera caerse contra el suelo y observó a Donghyuck cojear hacia la barandilla que enmarcaba los escalones del porche de su casa. Bajó una por una, colocando primero su pie bueno antes de colocar el yeso después.

Siguiéndolo, Mark le igualó el ritmo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio inaudible un vez que Donghyuck logró llegar al pies de las escaleras sin lastimarse. Se obligó a no preocuparse como una mamá gallina —estaba seguro de que el otro no lo apreciaría—y se apresuró a tenderle la muleta de vuelta. Donghyuck la tomó, agradecido.

Ambos cruzaron la calle.

Johnny salió por la puerta de entrada tan pronto como ellos se acercaron a la casa, una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro al recaer en él. “¡Oh, hola, Mark!”

“Hola, Johnny.” Mark aceptó voluntariamente el abrazo que el otro hombre le dio. Intentó no ceder bajo las palmadas bien intencionadas en su espalda que casi le hacen ceder las rodillas.

“Es tan bueno verte, chico. ¿Lograste atravesar bien todo el fin de semana?”

“Sí.” Mark sonrió. “Yong y yo básicamente miramos televisión todo el día. Estuvo bien.”

“Me alegra escuchar eso.” Johnny le dio una mirada breve a la ventana de la cocina de la casa de Mark antes de volverlo a mirar. “Realmente lo siento. Quise pasar y ver cómo estaban los dos, pero con Hyuck—”

“Papá, detente.” Se quejó Donghyuck. “¡Es tan embarazoso cuando les dices a todos lo invalido que estoy!”

“Creo que la muleta y el yeso ya son muy buenas pistas, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck bufó, picando a su papá en el brazo.

Johnny fingió ser herido de muerte por el golpe, lo que hizo que Donghyuck se viera más molesto cuando pasó junto a su padre y se dirigió hacia la puerta del pasajero de la camioneta. Logró abrirls bien, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de subir por su cuenta. Sus ojos fueron enormes cuando miró a Johnny y éste le sonrió.

Se acercó a su hijo, subiéndose las mangas exageradamente, e incluso Mark se rio cuando Donghyuck puso los ojos en blanco. No obstante, el muchacho no objetó cuando Johnny lo levantó y colocó en el asiento. Pretendió rechazar los cuidados de su padre, pero le agarró las manos cuando éste insistió en abrocharle el cinturón, sin soltarlo incluso cuando el otro intentó alejarse. Una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en el rostro de Johnny a la par que Donghyuck abrió los brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y el hombre se apresuró en abrazarlo.

“Está bien, chico.” Mark pudo escuchar susurrarle a su hijo en el oído. “Te tengo.”

Desvió al mirada cuando Donghyuck murmuró en respuesta, “Odio esto, papá. Odio no ser capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.”

“Lo sé, pero no es eso en lo que nos estamos concentrando, ¿o sí? Nos enfocamos en las cosas buenas, como que sobreviviste y—” Johnny se aclaró la garganta y Mark decidió que era su momento para colocarse en movimiento, así que hizo una línea directa hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta.

“Por favor, papá, no llores de nuevo. Eso sería muy embarazoso y Mark ya no querría venir con nosotros.”

“Sí, eso sería terrible, ¿verdad? Después de que pasaste todo el fin de semana ideando un plan para lograr que aceptara acompañarnos.”

“¡Papá!”

Mark pudo sentir tanto a Donghyuck como a Johnny verlo a través de la ventana y estuvo eternamente agradecido de que el vidrio fuese polarizado para que pudiera ocultar efectivamente el sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas. La idea de que Donghyuck buscó formas para acercarse a él hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Pretendió pelear con la manija de la puerta hasta sentir que su rostro volvía a su color normal y podía subir al asiento sin revelar que había escuchado lo que el hombre mayor dijo. La mochila de Donghyuck estaba a mitad de camino y Mark sonrió ante el pequeño llavero en forma de oso de peluche unido a la cremallera.

Una vez que Johnny se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, el motor volvió a la vida con un rugido y Donghyuck se giró en su asiento. Mark dejó de acariciar la cabeza desgastada del osito de peluche.

“Mark,” dijo el muchacho con una gravedad en su voz que lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente.

Tragó en seco. “¿Sí?”

Donghyuck levantó lentamente la mano y le enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono. Allí la aplicación de música estaba abierta. “¿Te gustan los musicales?”

Mark sintió que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería vital para el futuro desarrollo de su relación. Un vistazo rápido al espejo retrovisor le confirmó la sospecha. Así como Donghyuck, Johnny lo miraba con ojos expectantes, sus labios retorciéndose en diversión antes de volver su atención a la carretera.

Mark se aclaró la garganta. “¿He visto un par? Al hermano gemelo de mi mejor amigo le gustan mucho y siempre nos arrastraba a Lucas y a mí a verlo en el Winter Garden.”

El teléfono de Donghyuck resonó contra el suelo del auto al deslizarse de sus dedos y caer. “¿Has estado en Broadway?”

Mark se encogió de hombros. “Soy de Nueva York.”

El muchacho se quedó mirándolo un momento más antes de agacharse y recoger su celular. Lo golpeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirarlo a él, sus ojos llenos de determinación. “Estaré ahí algún día. En Broadway. Seré una estrella de musicales.”

Mark sonrió. Podía verlo. Donghyuck era tan brillante. “No lo dudo.”

Pareció ser lo correcto para decir porque Donghyuck se veía complacido mientras recargaba la mejilla contra el asiento. “¿Alguna vez has visto Spring Awakening?”

“Esa es la favorita de Hyuckie,” aportó Johnny sin retirar los ojos de la carretera.

Mark negó. “¿Me lo mostrarías?”

El rostro de Donghyuck se iluminó ante la petición y pasaron el resto del viaje escuchando la playlist con sus canciones favoritas. Donghyuck no estaba avergonzado de cantar con ellas, y si Mark tuviera esa voz, él tampoco estaría apenado. Su voz era hermosa, más aguda del tono usual y tan limpia que él se sintió hipnotizado. Haechan nunca le cantó y eso hacía que escuchar al muchacho frente a él fuese más especial. Lo hacía sentir diferente.

 _También podría amarte a ti,_ pensó Mark.

Donghyuck miró hacia arriba justo cuando tuvo el pensamiento, sus ojos encontrándose en el espejo retrovisor, y Mark sintió el ritmo cardiaco errático por la forma en la que los ojos del muchacho se arrugaron ante la fuerza de su risa. Mark se le unió.

Si esta era su realidad, entonces no tenía ninguna razón para quejarse.

Llegaron a la escuela media hora antes de que las clases empezaran. Johnny estacionó el auto lo más cerca de las puertas que pudo y detuvo el motor. A petición suya, Mark cargó la mochila de Donghyuck junto con la suya cuando salió del auto. Johnny levantó a su hijo del asiento de la misma forma que hizo para subirlo, siendo su apoyo hasta que Donghyuck usó la muleta para alejarlo.

“¡Tengan un buen día en la escuela!” les dijo Johnny cuando Donghyuck tomó a Mark del brazo y cojeó lejos de allí tan rápido como pudo.

“Disculpa a mi papá,” dijo mientras los dirigía a ambos hacia el edificio principal. “Ha estado en modo sobreprotector desde que salimos del hospital.”

“No te preocupes.” Mark mantuvo su caminar mucho más lento de lo usual, conscientemente dejando caminar al otro frente a él para que no se sintiera mal por retenerlo en el paso. “Creo que tu papá es genial. Ha sido muy amable con mi hermano y conmigo desde que nos mudamos.”

“¿Cómo es tu hermano?”

Mark se tomó un momento para pensar la pregunta, recorriendo sus alrededores con los ojos. Estaba feliz de que hubiesen llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para tener los pasillos vacíos. Basado en su propia experiencia durante la semana pasada, ya sabía que las personas se les quedarían viendo al más mínimo vistazo de que Donghyuck había vuelto de su desaparición-y-presunta-muerte. Mark quería guardarlo, protegerlo de ellos, pero no podía añadirse y ya a esa ecuación. Ahora que Donghyuck estaba a su lado, Mark encontró que era casi imposible desviar la mirada.

“Taeyong es genial,” dijo eventualmente. “Es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Hemos sido solo los dos desde los doce, pero jamás me hizo sentir como si fuera una carga, o que me perdí algo en la vida. En ocasiones era una mierda no tener padres, pero siempre he tenido a Taeyong, así que estaba bien.”

“Estoy feliz por ti. Es igual con mi papá.” Con la débil luz filtrándose a través de las ventanas, los ojos de Donghyuck parecían brillar, así como el amor que profesaba por su padre era evidente en su expresión. Mark estaba seguro de que el muchacho se preocupaba mucho por Johnny, a pesar del hecho de que pretendía fingir estar hastiado de la atención exuberante de su padre. “Soy el resultado de un embarazo adolescente. Mis papás solo tenían dieciséis cuando me tuvieron y luego mamá nos dejó, así que mi papá me crio pro su cuenta. Suele decir que no fue malo, pero sé por el tío Doie que fue muy difícil para él, especialmente porque mis abuelos estaban enojados y no querían ayudarlo.”

Mark podía imaginar a un bebé Donghyuck llorando en los brazos de su padre mientras Johnny hacía de todo por consolarlo, demasiado estresado por la falta de sueño y apoyo. Su corazón dolió ante el pensamiento. Y había hecho las matemáticas, por supuesto, con Johnny estando al inicio de su treintas, tenía que haber alguna explicación para la escasa cantidad de años entre ambos, pero deseó que el hombre no tuviese que haberlo hecho todo por su mismo, que Donghyuck tuviera una mamá.

“¿Alguna vez te enojaste? Con tu mamá por irse.” Mark fue cuidadoso para no dejar que la simpatía que sentía se mostrara en su expresión. Sabía que Donghyuck no quería su pesar.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. “No la extraño o algo así. Nunca estuvo, entonces no es como que hubiera dejado un hueco en mi vida. Cuando era pequeño, la odiaba por abandonarnos, pero ahora solo hace que ame más a mi papá. No creo…”

Por un momento, parecía que Donghyuck quería decir más y Mark recordó la entrada del diario que leyó, los mensajes sin responder en el teléfono de Johnny, pero entonces el chico no continuó la oración y él lo pasó por alto. Ya se sentía especial con lo que Donghyuck había compartido.

Llegaron a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y Mark sostuvo la muleta del muchacho mientras éste buscaba algo en su mochila. Eventualmente, sacó su teléfono y frunció el ceño ante el correo que veía.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó él.

Donghyuck gruñó, bloqueando el celular antes de volver a guardarlo. “El buen Qian me dará una llave para el ascensor por mi pierna.” Una sonrisa sin rastros de alegría apareció en sus labios cuando miró a Mark. “Y eso significa que tengo que recogerla en la oficina administrativa que está—”

“—en el segundo piso.”

Donghyuck asintió, viéndose abatido mientras ojeaba las escaleras que se extendían frente a ambos. “Tomará años.”

No mencionó que también dolería, y Mark sonrió ante eso.

“Sube.”

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron mientras lo miraba. “¿Qué?”

Mark se encogió de hombros, dejando caer su mochila al pie de las escaleras. Sabía que los estudiantes de la Escuela Infierno eran muy correctos para intentar robarla, y si alguien lo hacía, Mark esperaba que disfrutaran el kimbap hecho en casa. Agarró la muleta de Donghyuck antes de colocarse de espaldas y arrodillarse.

“Sube. Te llevaré.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

Mark miró por encima de su hombro para sonreírle. “Tú me trajiste a la escuela, ahora yo te llevaré arriba. Suena justo, ¿no?”

Donghyuck se mordió el labio antes de asentir y Mark miró al frente. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió al otro dar un paso hacia sí. Una mano tentativa tocó la parte baja de su espalda antes de deslizar los brazos sobre sus hombros, cruzándolos en la parte frontal de su cuello, y luego se estaba recargando contra su espalda. Mark le tendió la muleta para que la agarrara antes de tomar los muslos de Donghyuck y alzarlo del suelo. El muchacho rio mientras lo levantaban en el aire y Mark pensó que oír ese sonido era lo único que necesitaba en el mundo.

Cargar a Donghyuck, concluyó Mark, era como llevar a cuestas un pequeño sol. El calor del cuerpo del muchacho le quemaba la piel a pesar de la ropa, y Mark estuvo agradecido por ello. Nunca se cansaría de lo cálido que era el otro, de lo vivo y real de su ser.

“¿Listo?” preguntó al colocar el pie en el primer escalón.

El cabello de Donghyuck le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla al situar la barbilla en su hombro, y Mark pudo sentirlo sonreír. “Listo.”


	10. Todo lo que vemos o creemos ver.

Mark vio cómo Donghyuck golpeaba las manos de Chenle, quien le intentaba arrebatar un montón de papitas de su bolsa. Luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, los mechones de cabello plateado dispersándose de su rostro junto a los chillidos de Chenle extendiéndose por toda la cancha de baloncesto. Entonces el muchacho colocó al otro en una llave. Jisung hizo un valiente esfuerzo por liberarlo y eventualmente consiguió ayuda de Jaemin cuando éste arrastro a Donghyuck contra su pecho. El último cedió, pero tomó su maleta para impedir más futuros robos a su bolsa de papas. Eso hizo reír a Chenle, e incluso las puntas de las orejas de Jisung se tornaron rosas.

Mark se encontró sonriendo junto a todos ellos. A pesar de que estaba al otro extremo de la cancha, podía sentir la alegría que irradiaba Donghyuck junto a sus amigos. El alivio de tener al muchacho de vuelta se extendía sobre todos entre más se sentaran con las espaldas recargadas en la pared de malla, y Mark pensó que Donghyuck se veía mejor así, vivo y rodeado de las personas que lo amaban. Su piel parecía brillar con la luz del ocaso tras ellos, una chispa que suavizaba todos los contornos puntiagudos que una semana de inanición había dejado en su cuerpo. Justo así, Mark sintió que estar enamorado con alguien que no lo reconocía no era tan malo.

La pelota de basquetbol lo golpeó directo en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara a la mitad.

“¡Oh, _s_ _cheiße_ , lo siento tanto!”

Mark jadeó ante la oleada de dolor, parpadeando lejos las lágrimas mientras intentaba que un poco de aire volviera a sus pulmones.

“¿Mark, estás bien?” Jeno corrió hacia él y deseó desesperadamente que no lo hubiera hecho. Eso llamaría la atención hacia su pequeño desliz y era lo que menos quería. A alguien preocupándose por él.

“Estoy bien,” dejó salir y le permitió a Yangyang enderezarlo nuevamente.

“Pensé que la habías visto venir, bro. De verdad lo siento.”

Mark negó con la cabeza, aferrándose al brazo de Yangyang que se había colocado sobre su cintura en una pobre imitación de la maniobra de Heimlich. Golpeó ligeramente la mano del menor en señal de que lo dejara ir.

“No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa, yo me distraje.”

“¡Mark! ¿Estás bien?”

El mencionado sintió el estómago hundirse al ver que Donghyuck se había colocado en pie, usando la pared de malla a su espalda como apoyo. Se acercaba tan rápido como su pierna rota se lo permitía, Jaemin atrapando su brazo a mitad de camino para colocarlo en sus propios hombros e intentar ayudarlo a caminar.

Donghyuck se alejó de Jaemin tan pronto como llegaron a su pequeño círculo. Mark estaba tan preocupado asegurándose de que el muchacho no se cayera como para registrar las manos apretándose en su abdomen, justo en el lugar donde ya sentía un moretón formándose. Se sobresaltó ante eso y la acción hizo que los ojos de Donghyuck lo miraran, preocupado.

“¿Estás bien?” repitió, con una voz tan suave que Mark jamás había escuchado, y él asintió, avergonzado. “Sí, fue mi culpa. No mire a dónde iba— ¡hey!”

Mark gritó cuando Donghyuck dio un paso atrás y le golpeó la frente.

“¡Eres un idiota, Mark Lee!” bufó Donghyuck, su mirada oscureciéndose cuando sus ojos recayeron en Yangyang. “¡Y tú mira a dónde arrojas la pelota a la próxima!”

Los ojos de Yangyang se agrandaron. “¡ _Alter,_ ya dije que lo siento!”

Donghyuck parecía querer decir más, pero entonces su teléfono vibró y se distrajo. Mientras el muchacho se arrastraba ligeramente hacia atrás para responder la llamada, Jaemin aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar y acariciarlo a él.

Mark lo quitó con una sonrisa, su corazón revoloteando mientras le sonreía. Su amistad ahora era diferente. Mark supo desde el instante que abandonó Nueva York, que jamás encontraría amigos tan especiales como Renjun y Lucas, pero en ese instante pensó que si había alguien que pudiese llenar el hueco que dejaron los otros dos, ese sería Jaemin. Vio sus propios sentimientos ser recíprocos en los ojos del otro cuando le apretó la mano.

Alrededor de la muñeca de Jaemin habían tres brazaletes de amistad; uno hecho de verde, otro de naranja y le ultimo de amarillo, todos neón.

“Mark,” la voz de Donghyuck llamó su atención. Cuando miró sobre el hombro de Jaemin, el muchacho estaba agitando el teléfono. “Papá llegó para recogernos.”

“¿Johnny te llevará a casa?” Jaemin hizo un puchero mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo. “Y yo aquí pensando que ibas a ir con mi hermano y conmigo.”

Antes de que Mark pudiera responder, Jeno se interpuso entre ellos, murmurando un ‘discúlpame’ cuando logró desestabilizarlo a él. Jeno fue a recoger la pelota de basquetbol que había terminado a los pies de Yangyang y Mark giró su cabeza lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Donghyuck fruncirle el ceño al muchacho, sus ojos brillando con algo similar al fastidio y el peligro, un toque que Mark jamás había visto. Pensó por un momento que le diría algo a Jeno, pero entonces los ojos se encontraron con los suyos y su expresión se suavizó.

“¿Listo?” preguntó gentilmente y Mark asintió, sintiendo una pizca de excitación. “Vamos.”

Amaba ver a Donghyuck con sus amigos, pero también había una parte en él que era egoísta. Una parte de él que quería tener al otro para sí y conocerlo más, ver qué encontraba cuando se alejaba de sus interacciones con otras personas.

Se despidieron y Mark se alivió cuando al no hallar hostilidad en la mirada de Jeno mientras se abrazaban. Juntos se unieron a Yangyang para conseguir que Jaemin soltara a Donghyuck, y fue allí que Mark pensó que resistiría un par de golpes si eso ayudaba a que Jeno descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cualquiera que esos fueran.

Después de que Jaemin finalmente lo dejó ir, Mark ayudó a Donghyuck a volver al lugar donde habían dejado sus mochilas. Sostuvo ambas mientras el muchacho forzaba a Jisung y a Chenle en un abrazo que terminó con un beso sonoro en la mejilla para cada uno de ellos.

“Te veré mañana,” le dijo a Chenle mientras Jisung se escapaba de sus brazos para esconderse tras la espalda de Jaemin.

Chenle sonrió, despidiéndose de ambos antes de correr tras su amigo.

Mark fingió no ver el tranquilo aliento de alivio que Donghyuck dejó escapar una vez llegaron a la escalera, protegidos de los ojos de todos. Notó durante todo el día lo rápido que se cansaba el muchacho y cómo fingía que no estaba temblando ni castañeando los dientes.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Mark y pudo ver la misma pelea en los ojos de Donghyuck.

Estuvo eternamente agradecido cuando el otro se dio por vencido y no pretendió con él. “Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Amo a mis amigos, pero es que son…”

“… ¿mucho?”

Donghyuck asintió. “Sí, pero no quería que ellos se preocuparan.” Silenciosamente, añadió. “Ya los preocupé demasiado.”

Mark también se dio cuenta de eso durante el día. Cómo Donghyuck se sobresaltaba cada que alguien lo felicitaba por estar de vuelta, el destello de angustia en sus ojos antes de que después se compusiera y sonriera.

“No seas tan duro contigo mismo.” Mark estuvo orgulloso cuando logró que Donghyuck se recargara contra él, todo bajo la fachada de ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras. “Suena extremo, pero casi moriste. Tienes permitido recuperarte a tu propio paso. Apesta ser el que retiene a las personas, pero sé que a ninguno de tus amigos les importaría ayudarte a cargar con el peso. A mí no me importaría.”

“Mi salvador.” Las palabras salieron más suaves de lo que probablemente pretendía.

En este punto, Mark conocía tan bien a Donghyuck para decir que el noventa por ciento de las cosas que decía eran broma, una fachada rápida para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero la forma en la que el muchacho pronunció esas palabras no parecían ser una broma en lo absoluto.

“Siempre.” Mark no se molestó en ocultar la promesa al decir aquello. “Siempre estaré ahí para salvarte.”

El rostro de Donghyuck se presionó contra su hombro, un silencioso ruido escapando de su garganta que él pretendió no escuchar. Fue suficiente respuesta para Mark. Sería feliz mientras Donghyuck supiera que él estaría apoyándolo, mientras sostuvieran las manos del otro.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y Mark ayudó a Donghyuck a tomar su muleta antes de apresurarse para abrir las puertas para ambos. Johnny ya los esperaba a mitad del estacionamiento, el motor de su camioneta rugiendo mientras él se recargaba contra el capó del auto. Había estado jugando ansiosamente con los compartimientos de su cinturón de herramientas, pero tan pronto vio a Donghyuck en una sola pieza, sus hombros se relajaron.

“Eso no es amigable con el medio ambiente, papá,” le regañó su hijo tan pronto llegaron hasta él. “Pudiste apagar el motor mientras esperabas. ¿Sabes que la gasolina no es una fuente renovable? Sé que necesitas el camión para el trabajo, pero al menos podrías hacer tu parte. Sabías que—”

Donghyuck continuó su discurso sobre las grandes implicaciones ecológicas del comportamiento de Johnny al parquear mientras el hombre lo levantaba al asiento, presionando un beso contra la frente de su hijo antes de que éste pudiera alejarlo. Mark encontró los ojos de Johnny por el espejo retrovisor tan pronto los dos se acomodaron en sus asientos, y éste le sonrió, encogiendo de hombros un ‘qué puedo hacer’ antes de prometerle a su hijo pensar en conseguir una bicicleta.

“Tengo un cliente en quince minutos,” dijo Johnny mientras avanzaba por su calle, “así que solo puedo dejarlos. ¿Estarás bien, Hyuckie?”

“¡No te preocupes, papá! Mark puede ayudarme a entrar, ¿verdad?”

“Oh, definitivamente.” Mark saltó ante la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Donghyuck, aunque fuesen solo unos minutos.

“Gracias, Eso es muy agradable de tu parte, Mark.”

Johnny parqueó en la curva y Mark se apresuró hacia el asiento del copiloto. Para cuando le hizo la vuelta al auto, Donghyuck ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, sus brazos extendidos y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Mark resopló antes de dejar que Donghyuck le rodeara el cuello con los brazos y lo levantara de su asiento. El muchacho se aferró a él como un koala y Mark pudo haberlo cargado al interior de la casa justo así, saboreando el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero Johnny estaba justo ahí, mirándolos, y Mark prefería no ver la expresión divertida convirtiéndose en preocupación.

Así que Mark lo dejó tan suave como pudo, buscando en la expresión del muchacho cualquier señal de molestia cuando Donghyuck colocó el pie en el suelo.

Sin embargo, este solo lo alejó, sosteniéndose a tientas en una sola pierna mientras tomaba la muleta que Johnny había recogido del asiento trasero. “¡Adiós, papá! ¡Gracias por salvarnos del apestoso bus escolar!”

Johnny rodó los ojos. “Adiós, Hyuckie. ¡Gracias de nuevo, Mark!”

“¡No hay problema!” Mark se aseguró de tomar ambas mochilas antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

Johnny tocó el claxon antes de irse y Donghyuck se quejó, avergonzado, para luego dirigir el camino hacia su casa. Mark lo siguió obedientemente, estabilizando al otro por detrás cuando el chico luchó por agarrar su muleta y encontrar las llaves de la casa al mismo tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, Donghyuck se recargó contra él, volteando el rostro para encontrar sus ojos. “¿Oye, Mark? ¿Quieres quedarte por un rato? Quería hacer espagueti para la cena y puedes ayudarme a hacer la salsa.”

Mark lo miró hacia abajo, estudiando la forma en que la luz desvaneciéndose se atrapaba en los ojos del muchacho. “Me encantaría.”

Donghyuck sonrió y se alejó nuevamente de él para abrir la puerta finalmente.

Era extraño ver la casa del muchacho a plena luz del día. El recuerdo de cómo se había infiltrado la vez anterior lo hizo sentir culpable, pero no podía arrepentirme mientras veía a Donghyuck quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en la percha con forma de animales amontonándose al lado de la puerta. Lo que sea que haya hecho para llegar a este momento, donde Donghyuck estaba vivo frente a él, solo atravesando los momentos de su rutina diaria, había valido la pena.

Mark depositó ambas mochilas y su propia chaqueta en la pequeña banca justo debajo de la percha antes de seguir al otro al interior de la cocina. Esperó a que el muchacho le dijera qué hacer. Era mejor que Donghyuck no supiera lo familiarizado que estaba en su casa.

“Siento que debería darte una advertencia: soy pésimo en la cocina.”

“Cierto,” la sonrisa de Donghyuck era brillante mientras abría la despensa sobre el fregadero y miraba dentro. “Jeno me dijo que eres un peligro de cocinero.”

Mark sintió los dientes apretarse sobre su labio inferior. “Supongo que eso hizo.” Se aclaró la garganta. “¿Eres cercano a él?”

Donghyuck detuvo los movimientos, girando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Mark. Su expresión era casi indescriptible mientras se lamía los labios. “Jeno es mi mejor amigo, así como Jaemin. Ambos significan el mundo para mí.”

Mark sabía que caminaba sobre una fina línea, una que no tenía idea de qué definía, así que dio una retirada rápida. En lugar de hacer directamente la pregunta subyacente en sus palabras, plasmó una sonrisa sencilla en el rostro. “Sí, son geniales. Jaemin me ayudó mucho cuando recién llegué aquí. El director Qian lo asignó para darme un recorrido en mi primer día y no fui capaz de deshacerme de él desde entonces.”

“También le gustas mucho a Jaemin.” Donghyuck desvió la mirada hacia la bolsa de pasta en sus manos, girándola para leer la fecha de expiración en la parte de atrás. “Si no supiera que está locamente enamorado de Jeno, estaría celoso.”

Mark sintió sus manos deslizarse de donde las tenía apoyadas sobre la encimera, sus rodillas casi cediendo bajo su peso antes de componerse. “¿Sabes sobre Jeno y Jaemin?”

“Oh, por favor.” Donghyuck bufó pasando de largo a Mark mientras cojeaba hacia la nevera. “Has estado aquí diez días y ya lo sabes. Imagínate verlos sufrir por el otro durante diez años.”

“Sí, pero—” ni siquiera Mark sabía a dónde quería llegar con esa oración. Por supuesto que Donghyuck sabría sobre los sentimientos de sus mejores amigos. “¿Crees que tienen una oportunidad?”

Donghyuk giró la cabeza para mirarlo y Mark estuvo sorprendido por el tono suave y gentil de su voz al decir, “No lo sé. Al principio solo quería golpearlos en la cabeza, decirles que son unos cobardes y que, por favor, Jaemin dejara de mirarme mal cada vez que Jeno me prestaba una pizca de atención más que a él, pero ahora…”

“… ¿ahora?”

Donghyuck se encogió de hombros y Mark se preguntó qué significaba el rosa surcándole las mejillas. “Ahora supongo que sé lo que se siente tener miedo de tus propios sentimientos.”

El muchacho volvió al refrigerador, su rostro desapareciendo en el compartimiento intermedio, y Mark sintió que se le secaba la boca. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, antes de que su cerebro llegara con una posible interpretación de las palabras de Donghyuck, el silencio en la habitación fue roto por el golpeteo fuerte de nudillos contra la puerta principal.

Donghyuck sacó la cabeza de la nevera, sus mejillas ahora rojas por el frío. “Puede que ese sea el tío Sicheng. Dijo que vendría a ver cómo iba. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Si intento hacerlo yo, tal vez ya no esté para cuando logre llegar.”

“Seguro.” Una parte de Mark agradeció la pequeña interrupción. “Lo que sea que necesites.”

Donghyuck le sonrió y pensó que no necesitaría un respiro después de todo, pero aun había alguien en la puerta, así que se apresuró fuera de la cocina. Se aseguró que las mejillas no le estuvieran ardiendo en carne viva antes de abrir.

No era Sicheng quien estaba al otro lado.

“¿Hola?” preguntó Mark cuidadosamente.

No vivía en Infierno hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer de pie en el porche no era de por allí. Sus manos perfectamente cuidadas agarraban una llave de la misma compañía de alquiler de automóviles que Ten había usado, y su grueso abrigo de lana era demasiado cálido para el clima templado del otoño.

“¿Donghyuck?” preguntó ella, y Mark admitió que era hermosa cuando sus labios en forma de corazón se formaron en una sonrisa.

Mark negó con la cabeza. “No, soy Mark. Donghyuck está adentro. ¿Puedo ayudarla?”

La sonrisa de la mujer murió tan pronto como llegó y Mark sintió algo en su pecho retraerse. Se compuso a sí misma antes de que él pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

“Estoy aquí para hablar con Donghyuck. ¿Puedo entrar?”

Mark quería decirle que no, que jamás permitiría que ella y su sonrisa se acercaran a Donghyuck, pero luego sintió la suave presión de una mano contra su espalda y automáticamente abrió más la puerta mientras se giraba.

“¿Quién es, Mark?” preguntó Donghyuck, pero el miedo en sus ojos le dijo que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Ambos lo hacían. No se necesitaba un genio para descubrirlo, incluso si Mark solo tenía once mensajes sin responder y una entrada de diario para saberlo.

“¿Donghyuck?” la mujer preguntó otra vez y esta vez su rostro se iluminó cuando el muchacho asintió. “Donghyuck, he intentado contactarte. Yo soy—”

“Lo sé.” La detuvo el muchacho. Mark sintió una retorcida sensación de satisfacción cuando la sonrisa de la mujer trastabilló ante el tono agudo del muchacho. “Recibí tu carta.”

“Oh.” Ella se arregló el cuello de su abrigo. “Bueno, estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Pensé que tu padre se desharía de ella antes de que la leyeras.”

Donghyuck cambió el peso de su cuerpo y Mark se apresuró a estabilizarlo cuando el rostro del otro se contorsionó en dolor tras poner esfuerzo en su pierna rota involuntariamente.

“¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar adentro?” sugirió Mark. “¿Así puedes sentarte?”

“Eso me gustaría,” dijo la mujer y Mark se tragó el _no le estaba hablando a usted_ que caía en la punta de su lengua.

“Es tu decisión,” le dijo Mark a Donghyuck, esperando que su expresión le dijera que estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a esa señora cuando fuera y pretender que jamás estuvo allí.

Donghyuck le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento antes de pasar sobre su hombro, su expresión endureciéndose. Para sorpresa suya, aceptó. “Okey. Entonces sentémonos y hablemos.”

Donghyuck se giró, usando la pared como soporte mientras cojeaba en dirección a la sala de estar y Mark estuvo dividido entre seguirlo o dejar que la mujer entrara en la casa primero. Al final se quedó, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que la señora pudiera pasar.

Fue solo el crepitar de los nervios de la mujer lo que lo impidió de alejarla allí mismo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y observó con cuidado cómo ella miraba el interior del lugar, sus ojos atorándose en los marcos de las paredes. Mark no le permitió más tiempo, aclarándose la garganta para que apresurara el paso.

Pasó de ella tan pronto como llegaron a la sala, reclamando el lugar al lado de Donghyuck en el sofá antes de que ella pudiera incluso pensar en sentarse junto a él. Eso la obligó a tomar el sillón y Mark vio cómo se quitaba el abrigo, doblándolo con cuidado sobre el reposabrazos antes de sentarse.

“¿Le gustaría algo para beber?” la voz de Donghyuck era cortés.

Mark resistió las ganas de tomarle la mano. No sabía qué necesitaba el muchacho de él en ese momento, pero esperaba que Donghyuck se lo pidiera cuando llegara el caso.

La mujer sonrió, sus labios color ciruela separándose. “Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.”

Donghyuk asintió, girando la cabeza. “¿Mark?”

El mencionado quiso suspirar. “¿Agua?” Miró a la mujer. “¿Eso estaría bien?”

Ella asintió y Mark se colocó de pie, obligándose a ir incluso si era lo último que quería hacer. Pero este no era momento para entrometerse, no era su madre la que estaba sentada frente a él después de dieciocho años, y si Donghyuck quería que les trajese agua a todos, entonces agua les traería a todos.

Eso no lo detuvo de tener las orejas bien abiertas mientras desaparecía en la cocina.

“Donghyuck,” dijo la mujer tan pronto como Mark estuvo fuera de vista y él apretó los dientes.

“No puedo creer que estés aquí.”

“Lo sé. Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas ahora, y prometo que las responderé todas, lo que sea que quieras saber.”

Casi hubo un minuto de silencio y Mark no respiró mientras miraba el gabinete que había abierto. Era el equivocado, solo contenía especias y un paquete de galletas de arroz sin abrir. Lo cerró silenciosamente.

“¿Me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu nunca— ¿Por qué viniste ahora?”

“Vi en las noticias que estabas perdido. Sabes que estuve intentando contactarte de todas formas, pero cuando vi las noticias supe que tenía que venir.”

“¿Me estás diciendo que un poster de desaparecido fue todo lo que tomó para que viajaras hasta Canadá?”

“Eso y que tus abuelos pudieron haberme llamado.”

Silencio de nuevo.

Esta vez fue la madre de Donghyuck quien lo rompió. “Estoy segura de que debí herirte demasiado.”

“No.”

“¿No?”

“No, no me lastimaste. Ni siquiera te conozco. Sé lo que _se supone que eres para mí,_ pero en realidad cuando veo tu rostro no encuentro más que a una extraña. No te conozco y es por eso que no puedes lastimarme.” Mark solo podía imaginar la expresión de Donghyuck mientras decía eso, la forma en la que probablemente sacaba la barbilla, los ojos imperturbables. “El único aquí al que has herido es a mi papá.”

Mark abrió el siguiente cajón y estuvo infinitamente agradecido cuando encontró una gran variedad de tazas y vasos que no coincidían. Escogió los primeros tres antes de dirigirse al lavabo. El grifo se abrió con un golpe de mano y él presionó un poco de agua fría contra su cuello antes de llenar los tres vasos.

“Es verdad. Estoy segura de que Johnny te dijo mucho sobre mí.”

“En realidad no dijo mucho. Dejé de preguntar por ti cuando tenía cinco años, así que no había razón para hablar de una mujer que no me quería.”

Mark se tomó su propio vaso, dejándolo en el lavabo antes de coger los otros dos y caminar de vuelta al salón de estar. Pudo ver en los ojos de la mujer que su regreso no era bienvenido, pero a Mark no le pudo importar menos cuando vio la forma en la que los hombros de Donghyuck se relajaron ligeramente mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que él le tendía.

“Eso no es cierto, Donghyuck.” La mujer no le envió ni una mirada al vaso que Mark colocó frente a ella en la mesa. Sus ojos hacían huecos en el rostro del muchacho. “Sé que probablemente no me creerás, pero te prometo que no me fui porque no te quisiera. Es solo que era muy joven y estaba abrumada y—”

“Y luego huiste.” Había desdén incontrolable en la voz de Donghyuck. “Confía en mí, aprendí de la manera difícil que escapar no es la forma adecuada de irse.”

“Donghyuck, por favor—”

“No, no quiero escucharlo. Te fuiste. Te fuiste y jamás volviste. No cuando tuve cinco y pregunté por ti, no cuando tuve ocho y fue difícil explicarle a los otros niños en la escuela que no tenía madre, no cuando tuve diez e interpreté esa obra escolar para la que el tío Doie me hizo el disfraz. Te perdiste todo, _mamá,_ toda mi vida. No estuviste para nada de eso, y no estarías aquí ahora si no fuese porque casi morí en un agujero en el boque, así que perdóname si encuentro difícil escuchar cualquier basura de excusa que hayas traído para que no tengas que admitirte a ti misma que eres una _terrible_ persona.”

“Donghyuck.” Había lágrimas asomándose en los ojos de la mujer.

Mark no sintió simpatía, no mientras Donghyuck estaba ardiendo con rabia en su interior.

“¡Donghyuckie!”

Los tres se sobresaltaron ante la repentina voz que llegó desde la puerta.

“¡Hyuckie!” la voz continuó, cantando rítmicamente. “¿Dónde está mi mocoso favorito?”

Mark observó cómo su profesor de inglés entraba en la habitación, la brillante sonrisa deslizándose lejos del rostro del Sr. Nakamoto cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde había entrado. Su esposo estaba cerca, los ojos del doctor abriéndose mínimamente antes de estrecharlos hacia ellos. Johnny fue el último en entrar, ocupado escribiendo en su teléfono, así que fue el último en enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Su celular cayó al suelo cuando lo hizo.

“¿Qué—” su mirada se deslizó de Mark hacia Donghyuck antes de que terminaran en la mujer y su sorpresa diera paso a la rabia, “— _demonios_?”

“John.” La mujer se colocó de pie. “Hola.”

Cuando Mark miró hacia la puerta, Johnny negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. “No,” y luego más fuerte, “¡No! Qué estás hacien— ¡Largo!”

“No me voy a ir, John.” Había una terquedad en la mandíbula de la mujer que Mark reconoció demasiado bien del chico a su lado.

“¡Uh, sí, sí te irás! ¡No tienes derecho de estar aquí!”

“¿¡Tú crees que tienes el derecho de decirme que me vaya cuando me enteré por la televisión que mi hijo estaba desaparecido!?”

“¡Dije que te largues de mi puta casa!” gritó Johnny dando un paso adelante.

En ese momento, Mark estaba listo para levantar a Donghyuck y llevárselo a cualquier parte cuando Yuta se movió, empujando a Johnny hacia los brazos de su esposo. Sicheng colocó una mano en el pecho del hombre, sus cejas frunciéndose mientras veía la escena desarrollarse.

Si Mark no hubiese sabido cómo era la sonrisa real de Yuta, hubiese sido engañado por la expresión irreconocible de su rostro ahora mismo.

“Wendy,” dijo el profesor. “Necesitas irte. Ahora. No eres bienvenida aquí.”

“Esa no es tu decisión.” La mujer miró a Donghyuck, su expresión trastabillando. “Estoy aquí para ver a mi hijo.”

Donghyuck parpadeó cuando la atención de la habitación se centró en él y luego encontró la mirada de su madre. Mark no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Donghyuck dijo su nombre.

“Mark,” la sonrisa del muchacho era temblorosa mientras giraba la cabeza, lejos de su madre y de los adultos en la habitación. Apenas ocultaba el torbellino de emociones tras sus ojos. “¿Quieres ver mi habitación? Puedo mostrarte mi colección de historietas.”

Mark no dudó. “Amo los comics.”

Le ofreció a Donghyuck su brazo y lo ayudó a colocarse en pie, estabilizándolo cuando parecía que el muchacho quería desmoronarse.

“¿Cómo hacemos en la escuela?” le preguntó y Donghyuck asintió, agradecimiento eterno en sus ojos.

Mark se agachó inmediatamente y le dolió cuando el muchacho le agarró los hombros con fuerza, pero no dejó que lo disuadiera. Fue rápido en levantarlos a ambos, haciendo una línea recta por la puerta.

“Subiré en un momento para revisarle la pierna,” dijo el Dr. Nakamoto cuando pasaron junto a él y Mark asintió.

Johnny parecía querer detenerlos, pero fue difícil gracias a la mano de Yuta en su brazo y su silencioso, “Déjalos ir.”

Mark no se concentró en nada más que en el pasillo cuando los sacó del lugar, no se enfocó en nada más que en los pasos que estaba dando mientras los subía por las escaleras, pasando de los marcos con fotos que documentaban toda la vida de Donghyuck. Había muchísimas de ellas, y Mark no podía imaginar qué era tener la oportunidad de verlas y decidir no hacerlo.

Bajó a Donghyuck tan pronto como llegaron, dejando que el muchacho dirigiera el camino hacia su habitación, aun pretendiendo que no conocía cuál era. Supuso que llegaría el momento en el que le contaría a Donghyuck todo lo que hizo para encontrarlo, pero ese día no era hoy; hoy ya estaba lidiando con mucho.

“Mark,” dijo Donghyuck tan pronto como Mark cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ellos. La madera prensada hizo poco para bloquear los gritos que llegaban escaleras abajo. “Lo siento.”

Los ojos del muchacho eran enormes cuando Mark se giró para verlo, rebosando con tanta emoción que amenazaba con desprenderse en cualquier momento, y Mark se apresuró a unirse a él al borde de la cama. Estuvo eternamente agradecido cuando el otro no dudó en descansar la cabeza contra su hombro.

“Está bien,” él no sabía qué estaba bien, pero no importaba. Él estaba aquí para hacerlo sentir bien. “Todo estará bien.”

Donghyuck sollozó y Mark lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no girar la cabeza y mirarlo.

“Mentí, Mark. Ni siquiera tengo comics.”

Mark se rio porque era mejor opción que ceder a la rabia que crecía en su pecho, y amaba a Donghyuck, cada milímetro brillante, herido y absurdo de él. Lo supo la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron en el hospital, pero el sentimiento era diferente ahora. Lo abarcaba completamente, abrazándolo mientras el amor se convertía en ira, en tristeza y en cualquier otra emoción que Donghyuk estuviera dispuesto a mostrarle. Mark las compartiría todas.

“Está bien,” dijo cuándo fue capaz de respirar nuevamente. Se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para tomarle la mano al otro y Donghyuck se encogió más a su lado. “Todo estará bien.”

“Creo que la odio.”

Mark estuvo sorprendido de que Donghyuck lo admitiera, pero fue cuidadoso de mantener su tono neutral. “Entonces la odias.”

“¿Es malo que la odie?”

Mark tarareó. “No creo que deba agradarte. Te hirió bastante, y mucho más a tu papá.”

“No sé qué hacer,” Donghyuck levantó su mano libre y la presionó contra su pecho, “con todo esto. Es demasiado. Siento que es mucho.”

“Entonces podemos quedarnos así por el momento. Podemos ser nosotros por el momento, Mark y Donghyuck, en una habitación sin comics. Suena bien, ¿verdad?”

Donghyuck bufó y Mark nunca estuvo más feliz de escuchar al otro reírse de él. “Eres ridículo, Mark Lee.”

“Sonreíste, sin embargo.”

“Mi salvador,” murmuró Donghyuck y a Mark le resultó sencillo reír también, aferrarse a la esperanza mientras pudiera abrazar a Donghyuck.

“Te lo prometí, ¿o no? Siempre estaré ahí para salvarte.”

Ψ

Fue el chasquido de los cristales lo que hizo que Mark despertara, el murmullo silencioso de voces haciéndolo permanecer alerta. Arrepintiéndose de mirar la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que era poco después de media noche, el último mensaje de Donghyuck sin leer aun esperando su respuesta.

Mark se fue de la casa de los Seo poco después de que Sicheng subiera para revisar la pierna de Donghyuck. Los medicamentos para el dolor que le dio incluían sedantes como efectos secundarios, así que el muchacho quedó dormido no mucho después, dejando que él admirara su rostro dormido hasta darse cuenta de lo extraño que era eso y marcharse con rapidez.

Donghyuck había despertado cuando él se sentó junto a Taeyong frente al televisor y luego estuvieron escribiéndose, hablando sobre todo y nada mientras él pretendía que no estaba preocupado y Donghyuck pretendía no sentirse sobrecogido por la repentina aparición de su madre en su vida. Al final, hablaron de las películas que les gustaban y Mark se quedó dormido luego de que el otro muchacho le dijera que no le gustaban las de vampiros.

Contempló quedarse en cama un momento, pero luego recordó la vez en que Taeyong intentó luchar contra un mendigo con el extremo puntiagudo de un sándwich en su apartamento de Queens, así que se obligó a salir de la cama. Buscó su bate de béisbol mientras se escabullía escaleras abajo, pero creyó que estarían bien si lograba llegar al cajón de cuchillos en la cocina.

“Siento mucho venir tan tarde. Espero no haber despertado a nadie.”

“Está bien. Aun no estaba durmiendo y Mark está fuera de combate allá arriba.”

Mark dejó de contener el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido que lo había despertado no era el de un intruso. Al menos, no era alguien que no estaba invitado. Una parte de él estuvo tentada de caminar a la cocina y decirles a Taeyong y Johnny que lo habían despertado, terminando efectivamente lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo entre ellos, pero luego pensó que si Johnny estaba en su casa a esta hora sin decirle nada, al menos estaban a mano.

“Gracias por esto,” Johnny alzó la taza en sus manos. Se veía cómicamente gigante en su pequeña cocina.

Taeyong le restó importancia mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa. “No es nada. Solo lamento no poderte ofrecer algo con contenido alcohólico. A juzgar por tus mensajes, puedes necesitarlo.”

“Probablemente diría que no, pero esto es mejor. Café a medianoche no es tan poco sano como ahogarme en alcohol. Además, hiciste un gran Americano, Taeyong.”

“Gracias, Johnny.” Mark podía imaginar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano. “Estoy feliz de que me hayas escrito.”

Johnny tarareó en respuesta y los dos adultos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por un rato. Mark estuvo tentado a volver escaleras arriba ahora que ya tenía claro quién era, pero Taeyong se inclinó sobre la mesa.

“Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? Soy bueno escuchando.”

Johnny levantó los ojos de la taza, y con la baja luz de la cocina, se veía más viejo y más joven al mismo tiempo. Johnny observó a su hermano por un largo tiempo antes de desviar la vista hacia sus manos de nuevo.

“No creo haber estado tan enojado en mi vida como lo estuve hoy.” La sonrisa en su rostro era autocritica mientras trazaba el borde del vaso con el dedo índice. “Incluso cuando la madre de Donghyuck nos dejó, fue más que todo sorpresa lo que sentí, y luego tuve que encargarme de él y de mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas, así que no hubo mucho tiempo para estar enojado. Pero verla hoy, sentada en el sillón que yo compré y hablando con Hyuckie como si no lo hubiera abandonado… Estaba tan molesto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que pude haber dicho si tu hermano no hubiese estado ahí. Bendito sea por sacar a mi hijo de esa habitación.”

“Mark me contó que estuvo en tu casa, pero no mencionó nada de eso.”

Johnny sonrió. “Eso es maravilloso de su parte. Ella y yo nos gritamos por una buena media hora antes de que finalmente se fuera. Le dije que no volviera, pero conociéndola no se irá definitivamente hasta que haya conseguido hablar propiamente con Donghyuck.”

“¿Tú crees que él lo hará?”

Johnny se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Mi parte egoísta quiere enviarla a la luna por lo que hizo, pero como su papá siempre querré ver feliz a Donghyuck sobre todo lo demás. Así que si él decide que la quiere en su vida, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Conociendo a mi hijo, de todas formas.”

No había dolor en la sonrisa de Johnny, solo cariño.

“¿Y tú estás bien con eso? Sé que tu hijo significa todo para ti, pero esto también te concierne, Johnny. Ella no solo dejó a Donghyuck, a ti también.”

“Eso es dulce, pero te prometo que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Cuando es sobre Wendy y yo, no hay nada que decir. Sí, estaba enojado, pero al final del día ella simplemente es alguien que conocí hace dieciocho años. Lo dejé ir hace mucho tiempo. Justo ahora me preocupa más Hyuck. Nunca quiere dejarlo ver, pero mi hijo es sensible, y después de lo que pasó no quiero que lo moleste más.”

Taeyong tarareó. “Aún no lo conozco, pero por lo que me dice Mark sobre él, Donghyuck es un chico inteligente. Estoy seguro de que sabrá tomar la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento. Es todo lo que podemos esperar, de una u otra forma.”

“Creo que tienes razón.” Johnny tomó un sorbo de su taza. “Eres muy sabio, Taeyong.”

“Me gustaría creer que sería un Ravenclaw si mi carta de Hogwarts hubiera llegado.” Su hermano se rio y Mark estuvo feliz por él. Por ambos, se tendrían el uno al otro.

“Pero no quiero estar aquí solo para quejarme de mis problemas. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Lo estás haciendo bien? Taeil me dijo que haces un trabajo fantástico en el restaurante.”

En esta ocasió, Mark estaba seguro de que Taeyong se había sonrojado, lo podía decir por la forma en la que agachó la cabeza.

“Me alegra saber que Taeil piensa eso. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, aunque cocinar en el restaurante es definitivamente diferente a lo que estaba haciendo antes.”

“¿Eres de Nueva York, verdad?”

“Queens, pero estudié en Manhattan.”

Mark vio la duda brillar en los ojos de Johnny, y luego pasó a la honestidad. “¿Taeyong?”

“¿Mmh?”

“Mark me dijo lo que él hizo.” 

Observó cómo se tensaba todo el cuerpo de su hermano. “Él—” Taeyong se aclaró la garganta reseca por el miedo. “¿También te contó sobre mí?”

Johnny asintió. “Sí.”

“Oh.”

Mark pudo ver en el movimiento de los hombros de su hermano cómo los instintos le decían que peleara o huyera, amabas colocándolo en diferentes direcciones antes de que huir ganara. Su silla rechinó contra el suelo al levantarse. Taeyong nunca fue de los que peleaban mucho. Ese era el trabajo de Mark.

“Lo siento, yo—”

“No, por favor.” Johnny estuvo de pie igual de rápido, colocando una mano en el brazo de Taeyong. Mark estuvo sorprendido cuando ese acto fue suficiente para conseguir que el otro volviera a la silla. “Lamento haberlo dicho, y definitivamente no tenemos que hablar al respecto. Pretendamos que no dije nada.”

Taeyong negó mientras hundía la cabeza en las manos. “Estoy tan avergonzado.”

“¿Por qué?” las cejas de Johnny se fruncieron con preocupación honesta. “Por lo que Mark me dijo no fue tu culpa.”

“Pero eso no cambia nada. Todo el mundo vio mi video. No hay nada que pueda hacer para borrar el pasado. ¿Sabías que mi nombre fue _tendencia_ en Pornhub semanas después de que lo subieran?”

“No lo sabía,” Mark se sorprendió ppr cuán firme sonaba la voz del otro hombre, “pero en verdad siento mucho que esto te haya sucedido. Es terrible que violaran tu privacidad de esa forma.”

“Si te soy sincero, eso no fue lo que más me preocupó.”

Mark frunció las cejas. Jamás escuchó a su hermano hablar sobre el asunto de esa forma.

“Cuando decidí dejar la ciudad, fue por el video, sí, pero creo que hubiera conseguido pasar por alto las miradas, e incluso pude haber encontrado una escuela diferente para Mark, pero también pensé que… si mi ex hizo algo así para impedir que me fuera, podría incluso matarme la siguiente vez que lo intentara. Y quería escapar antes de que algo así llegase a ocurrir.”

Johnny se quedó en silencio, su café olvidado mientras miraba a Taeyong, y Mark se obligó a destensar la mandíbula para que el aire pudiera pasar atravesó de la ira surgiendo en su pecho. En medio del remolino de pensamientos, intentó imaginar un eclipse solar.

“A veces me da miedo creer que me encontrará. Sé que es irracional. Después de lo que le hizo Mark, aprendió a quedarse lejos, pero en ocasiones pienso que Infierno no está tan lejos después de todo.”

“Bueno,” Johnny presionó los labios en una línea y Mark se descompuso ante lo intimidante que lucía. “Si ese llega a ser el caso, puede que no tenga un bate de béisbol, pero tengo un revolver calibre doce y una línea directa con el departamento de policía.”

Esta vez, su hermano se quedó quieto por una razón completamente distinta. “¿Harías eso?”

“Lo haría,” respondió el hombre sin dudar. “Lo que hizo ese hombre fue despreciable, y te lo hizo a _ti_. Además, tu hermano es la razón de que todavía tenga un hijo, así que ojalá intente venir. Si tu porquería de ex intenta colocar un pie en esta ciudad, te prometo que le daré un Infierno de bienvenida.”

Taeyong se rio mientras se cubría el rostro con las mangas de su suéter. “¿Eso fue un chiste?”

Johnny sonrió. “Hyuckie odia cuando los hago, pero eres nuevo así que aun puedo impresionarte.”

“Bueno, estoy muy impresionado.”

Mark sintió las repentinas ganas de vomitar ante el tono suave y dulce que subió en la voz de Taeyong, y lentamente volvió escaleras arriba. Su cama lo estaba llamando y estaba seguro de que, por primera vez, su hermano podría arreglárselas por sí solo.

“Estoy feliz,” fue lo último que le escuchó decir a Johnny. “Y si sirve de algo, estoy feliz de que te hayas mudado aquí, Taeyong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart de [Taeyong](https://twitter.com/snowkingdom6/status/1185616826539171840?s=20) y [Johnny](https://twitter.com/snowkingdom6/status/1175877204355534849?s=20).


	11. Asunto rosa.

Mark se recargó contra la parte trasera de la camioneta. Hundió los dientes en su pulgar hasta que Donghyuck, sentado en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta abierta, le manoteó el gesto. Él dejó escapar un sonido de protesta, pero mantuvo las manos a sus costados. Decidió mover la pierna en su lugar.

Cuando Donghyuck arqueó una ceja hacia él, actuó como si estuviera emocionado, no con miedo. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía a lo que le temía, pero necesitaba tener una ruta de escape para todo el nerviosismo tintineándole en el cuerpo o tal vez explotaría. Y realmente no quería incomodar a Johnny de esta forma después de que el otro hombre le ofreció tanto su camión como sus servicios de conductor libremente.

“El bus debería llegar en cualquier minuto,” dijo el mencionado mientras abría los compartimientos de la parte trasera del vehículo.

Mark le sonrió y esperó hasta que el hombre lo notara antes de volver la vista al largo tramo de camino enmarcado por arboles frente a ellos.

Era extraño saber que, en pocos instantes, el antiguo mundo colisionaría con el nuevo. Algo de eso hizo que su corazón latiera como loco, pero sintió calmarse cuando unos brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás, obligándolo a estar de pie en medio de las piernas de Donghyuck mientras éste descansaba la barbilla en el hombro de Mark.

“¿Estás nervioso?”

Mark volvió a sonreír, simplemente porque el muchacho era cálido contra su cuerpo y se preocupaba lo suficiente para preguntar. “No.”

Donghyuck se rio en su oído. “Mentiroso.”

Mark se tambaleó por un momento ante la familiaridad de la situación, el deja-vu de un sueño que alguna vez tuvo. Pero esto era real.

Se compuso rápidamente. “Sé que es ridículo, y ni han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que los vi, pero siento que he cambiado. Me da miedo que ya no me reconozcan. Es estúpido, pero es lo que siento.”

“¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso?”

“Siempre.”

Donghyuck tarareó, el cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la piel a Mark cuando éste junto sus mejillas antes de separarse completamente, dejándole fría la espalda tras restringir su calor. “Creo que no te conocía antes de que llegaras aquí, pero la versión actual es bastante buena. No tienes de qué preocuparte.”

Mark se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. “¿ _Bastante_ buena?”

Donghyuck sonrió. “Increíble, espectacular, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo—”

Fueron interrumpidos por el distinguible sonido de un motor en la lejanía y Mark sintió todos los nervios, que Donghyuck había conseguido alejar con su sonrisa, volver a él mientras observaba el bus aparecer por el final del camino. El bus en sí era un modelo desvencijado, lo suficientemente viejo como para que todo el interior se moviera arriba y abajo al pasar por un bache. Mark intentó mirar por las ventanas y vio la complexión de dos, no, tres personas que significaban para él el mundo entero. El bus se detuvo en la parada con un chillido y Mark se alejó del auto para caminar hacia las puertas cuando estas se abrieron.

El aire se le escapó del cuerpo al ser tacleado contra el suelo.

“¡Markie!” Yukhei vitoreó en su oído.

El nerviosismo en su interior se convirtió en alegría, burbujeando en su garganta mientras reía. “¡Amigo!”

Palmeó a su mejor amigo en la espalda, intentando alejarse de los besos descuidados que Yukhei plantó en el costado de su rostro. Éste ni se inmutó, apretándolo con tal fuerza que Mark sintió que sus pulmones jamás serían capaces de recibir aire de nuevo.

“Quítate de encima, Xuxi, lo estás aplastando.”

Mark sintió su corazón hundirse ante la voz familiar y parpadeó contra el sol, entrecerrando los ojos ante la sombra de hombros delgados y la cara de otro de sus mejores amigos. Mark se quejó cuando Yukhei lo golpeó en la entrepierna al quitarse lejos de él, pero no importó porque entonces Renjun se estaba agachando, tomándolo de las manos y arrastrándolo a un abrazo que Mark añoraba desde que dejó Queens.

“Renjun,” sintió la garganta seca.

“Hey, Mark,” Renjun murmuró en su oído. Lo apretó con fuerza, sus manos levantándose para acariciar a Mark por la espalda para luego dejarlo ir.

Antes de que Mark pudiera decir algo más, ambos fueron agarrados por la nuca y arrastrados en un abrazo de oso.

“Este es el mejor momento de mi vida,” sollozó Yukhei mientras colocaba ambas cabezas contra su pecho.

Renjun fue el primero el liberarse, escapando de debajo del brazo del otro antes de golpearlo en el pecho. “También dijiste eso sobre el ramen instantáneo que almorzamos en el aeropuerto.”

“No es cierto,” chilló Yukhei. “Markie, tú sabes que te amo más que al ramen, ¿verdad?”

“Lo sé.” Mark dio unas palmadas en el brazo que actualmente le estaba aplastando los pulmones, y el otro finalmente lo dejó ir.

“¡Hey, chicos! ¡Hola, Mark!” Todos se giraron a la voz que los llamó. “¿Me ayudan?”

Mark se rio al ver a Hendery intentando bajar las escaleras del bus, desapareciendo bajo el peso de tres maletas y una gran valija arrastrándose y golpeándolo en los tobillos con cada paso que daba. Con un grito, Yukhei corrió a ayudarlo.

Mark observó con diversión cómo los gemelos intentaban bajar tanto ellos como sus equipajes a través de las estrechas escaleras. Yukhei finalmente consiguió colocarse las maletas en un brazo mientras Hendery hacia lo mismo con la valija, casi derribando a su hermano una vez tocó el suelo.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron con un siseo fuerte y a través de la ventana Mark pudo ver cómo el conductor se veía más que aliviado de deshacerse finalmente de esos tres adolescentes ruidosos que ocuparon su transporte por un buen par de horas, respondiendo a su vez el energético despido de Hendery con una sonrisa forzada. Renjun, junto a él, dejó salir un bufido suave.

Observando a Yukhei ayudando a su hermano a desmontar la valija, Mark no pudo evitar preguntar, “¿Dejaste que Hendery viniera contigo?”

Renjun le arqueó una ceja. “¿Creíste que se quedaría en su cueva luego de que a Yukhei se le escapara que el pueblo se llama Infierno?”

Señaló hacia el lugar donde el mencionado se estaba tomando selfies con el letrero del pueblo, lanzando signos de paz mientras Yikhei se cernía ansiosamente a su lado, sus bolsas olvidadas a un costado.

“Es justo.” Concedió Mark.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando Hendery dejó escapar un grito espeluznante. Se había ido demasiado de lado y aterrizó en la zanja que corría al lado de la calle.

“¡Henny!” Yukhei gritó al caer de rodillas para sacarlo de allí. “¡Levántate! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!”

Con el conocimiento de que Yukhei ha pasado todos su diecinueve años asegurándose de que su hermano no cayera, tropezara, lastimara o hiriera accidentalmente para terminar en una muerte prematura, Mark decidió dejarlos.

Lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Renjun antes de dirigirlos hacia la camioneta. Para el alivio de Mark, Donghyuck se encontraba justo donde lo había dejado, su pierna sana moviéndose adelante y atrás mientras esperaba que ellos se acercaran.

“Renjun, este es Donghyuck. Él es mi…” Mark se tambaleó por un momento, encontrando que tanto Donghyuck como Renjun lo miraban con expectativa. “Uh, él es mi Donghyuck. Donghyuck, este es Renjun, mi mejor amigo de casa.”

“Un placer conocerte,” respondió Donghyuck en una voz mucho más amable que su tono usual, y tal vez lo habría hecho reír si no estuviera cargada de un aire sumamente extraño al hablar.

Renjun no pareció darse cuenta al estrechar la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

“Hola.” Saludó antes de acomodar su mochila. “¿Este es tu auto?”

“No, es mío,” dijo Johnny al darle la vuelta al capó. Le ofreció la mano a Renjun justo como el otro muchacho había hecho y, en esta ocasión, Renjun dudó un poco antes de hacerlo. “Soy el papá de Donghyuck, conductor designado del día. Puedes llamarme Johnny.”

“Renjun.”

“Un placer conocerte, Renjun.” La sonrisa de Johnny era genuina al dejar ir la mano del chico. “Un amigo de Mark siempre es bienvenido en Infierno.”

“Oh, ¿se están presentando? ¡Hey, Mark! ¡Mark!” las rodillas del mencionado casi se doblaron cuando Yukhei apareció a su lado con una mancha de tierra en la mejilla. “Oregonna introduce us?”

Hubo un momento con un silencio pronunciado antes de que Mark gimiera y Donghyuck dejara salir un ataque de risa contundente.

Renjun rodó los ojos. “Por favor, no lo complazcas. Estuvo trabajando en esa broma desde el aeropuerto.”

“Es graciosa.” Yukhie frunció el ceño antes de señalar a Donghyuck, una sonrisa fácil sobrecogiéndole la expresión. “¡Ves, él cree que es gracioso! ¿Qué onda, hombre? Soy Yukhei.”

“Donghyuck,” éste sonrió.

“Soy Hendery,” añadió el último y Mark no pudo contenerse, lo atrapó en un abrazó y le movió el cabello hasta que el otro estuvo riendo.

“¿De verdad dejaste tu habitación por mí?” Mark casi le gritó en el oído, sintiéndose mareado al saber que sus amigos estaban al alcance de una mano.

Hendery asintió, avergonzándose bajo la atención.

Mark negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose conmovido. “¿No te estás perdiendo algún ritual satánico importante o algo así?”

Johnny dejó salir un sonido preocupado.

“Mi hermano es parte de un culto,” Yukhei le explicó en susurros a él y a un muy interesado Donghyuck.

“No es un culto,” le dijo Hendery a su gemelo antes de dignificar a Mark con una sonrisa brillante. “Estoy aquí en una misión oficial. Se supone que Infierno tiene algunos de los arboles más antiguos de Estados Unidos, así que estoy evaluando la historia. Dejun incluso me dio su no-bendición para que pudiera encontrar algo.”

“Definitivamente culto,” murmuró Yukhei por lo bajo.

“Muy bien, chicos,” Johnny juntó las manos. “Es bueno conocerlos, pero le prometí a Taeyong que los llevaría a casa para la cena, así que deberíamos ponernos en camino.”

“¡Me pido el asiento de la ventana!” Gritó Hendery antes de dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del camión.

“¿El leñador conoce a Taeyong?” Renjun le preguntó suavemente a Mark mientras cargaban sus equipajes en la parte trasera.

Mark no pudo evitar reírse. “Confía en mí, no sabes ni la mitad.”

Renjun tarareó mirando hacia el asiento del conductor a través del espejo retrovisor. El hecho de que estuvieran solos por un momento le dio ganas de hacer preguntas, todas las que no había sido capaz de hacerle a Renjun antes, como por qué lo había ignorado y si recordaba el audio que le había dejado, pero Mark sabía que no era momento para esa conversación. Podía leer en los ojos del otro que éste sabía bien que Mark quería hablarle, pero por ahora tenía que ser paciente.

Terminaron de cargar el equipaje y Mark envió a su amigo en los asientos delanteros mientras él aseguraba los compartimientos. El camión de Johnny era ridículamente enorme, pero aun así, el asiento trasero era estrecho para cuatro personas. Al final, Mark terminó presionado contra la ventana mientras Renjun se apretujaba en el regazo de Yukhei, quejándose del codo huesudo de Hendery que se le clavaba en la espalda mientras Yukhei colocaba el cinturón de seguridad sobre ambos.

Un jadeo agudo se le escapó cuando Donghyuck puso música. “¿Te gustan los musicales?”

Donghyuck se giró en su asiento, arqueando las cejas hacia él. “Sí, ¿tienes un problema con eso?”

“¡Para nada!” La sonrisa de Renjun se volvió aguda. “Siempre los arrastro a ellos para ver algo. Xuxi me consiguió un pase de Broadway para mi último cumpleaños.”

Yukhei se rio cuando el otro le palmeó el hombro, haciendo bufar a Mark.

“¿En serio?” Donghyuck se veía mucho más interesado ahora. “¿Cuál es tu favorita?”

“¿De las ultimas? Definitivamente Hadestown.”

Donghyuck tarareó. “Hadestown es buena y todo, pero no se merecían el premio Tony por Mejor Diseño de Escenario.”

“Le robaron a Bettlejuice,” afirmó con facilidad Renjun y Mark observó con desconcierto cómo Donghyuck se inclinaba sobre la consola central, agarraba las mejillas del otro muchacho entre las suyas y decía, “¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?”

Tuvieron una conversación animada después de eso y Mark estuvo contento de verlos pelear por cuál clásico musical era _el_ clásico mientras Johnny los llevaba a casa. Taeyong los estaba esperando en el porche cuando llegaron, atrapado en un gran suéter para combatir el frio de noviembre.

Mark sonrió cuando vio a su hermano atravesar la misma rutina de saludos que él recibió, aunque contuvo a Yukhei antes de que este pudiera intentar siquiera arrojarlo contra el suelo de la emoción.

Yukhei lo aceptó con un puchero, pero se alegró inmediatamente cuando Taeyong le dio un beso en la mejilla y le alabó el largo de su cabello. Al final, fue Renjun quien más se aferró a su hermano mientras entraban en la casa con las maletas y Mark no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendido.

“No puedo creer esto, amigo, es como si hubieras extrañado más a Taeyong que a mí.”

“Duh,” dijo Renjun, acariciando el hombro del mencionado con la mejilla de tal forma que lo hacía reír. “¡Él hace el mejor arroz frito con kimchi del mundo! ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí, Mark Lee?”

Antes de que Mark pudiera protestar y darle una lista muy detallada de todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho por Renjun en los últimos siete años de amistad, Taeyong los mandó al piso de arriba para dejar los equipajes. Mark esperó a que Yukhei y Hendery llegaran al segundo piso para empezar a darles indicaciones.

“Okey, Yukhei, Henny, Taeyong estuvo dispuesto a ceder su gran cama así que los dos compartirán el cuarto principal. Renjun, tú te quedaras en mi habitación y mi hermano se quedará en el sofá de la sala.”

“¡Aye, capitán!” Yukhei saludó antes de arrastrar a Hendery a la habitación de Taeyong.

Mark siguió a Renjun a su habitación y sonrió cuando éste cayó en la cama primero, aunque se levantó tan rápido como aterrizó. “Espera, ¿si yo me quedo en tu habitación, dónde vas a dormir?”

“Con Donghyuck,” explicó Mark, esperando que su corazón no se agitara ante el simple pensamiento. “Se ofreció al enterarse que nos faltaba una cama, así que iré para allá más tarde.”

Renjun asintió, observando a Mark con ojos inteligentes y éste deseó que el calor que subía por su cuello desapareciera.

“¿Te gusta mucho?”

“Le salvé la vida.”

Renjun sonrió. “Eso no responde mi pregunta.”

Mark suspiró, cerrando la puerta antes de unirse al otro en la cama. Tenía bastante claro que tanto Donghyuck como Johnny estaban escaleras abajo, ayudando a Taeyong con la cena a la que éste les insistió en quedarse, así que mantuvo la voz baja.

“También estoy enamorado de él, si es lo que me estás preguntando.” Ante la expresión sorprendida de su amigo, levantó una mano. “Sé que suena loco. Solo han sido un par de semanas, pero ha pasado mucho y no sabes al respecto y—”

“Recuerdo tu mensaje de voz.” Renjun frunció el ceño al buscar los ojos del otro. “Me hizo preocuparme. Pensé que habías consumido algo. Tuve que llamar a Taeyong y que me explicara lo que había sucedido.”

“¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?” Las palabras salieron más heridas de lo que Mark intentó, pero no se arrepintió de preguntar. Tenía que saberlo. Merecía respuestas después de dos semanas de silencio absoluto.

La confesión de su amigo no salió más alta que un susurro. “Tenía miedo.”

Mark sintió la boca abrírsele. “¿Por qué?”

“Mark,” Renjun lo miró y su expresión era tan seria que él sintió el medio del que el otro habló. “No dormiré en tu habitación esta noche. Hendery lo hará.”

“¿Qué?” Mark frunció el ceño.

“Hendery dormirá en tu habitación. Yo dormiré con Yukhei.”

“¿Oh? Bueno, okey, ¿pero sabes que él ronca, verdad? ¿En serio quieres hacerte eso?”

La risa que Renjun dejó salir estaba teñida de dolor. “¿Mark?”

“¿Sí?”

“Voy a compartir una cama con Yukhei porque estamos juntos. Como _juntos_ juntos. Le pedí que fuera mi novio después de que te marchaste.”

“Oh.”

Mark no pudo esconder la sorpresa que le generó la confesión. Esperaba un montón de cosas, pero que sus mejores amigos comenzaran una relación no estaba entre ellas. Tal vez fue más ciego que el mismo Donghyuck.

Luego supuso que tenía sentido. Yukhei y Renjun siempre se habían tratado diferente con respecto a Mark. Más frágiles, más cuidadosos. Mark no podía contar el número de veces que Yukhei se había burlado de él y explotado en ira, pero no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que hubiese hecho lo mismo con Renjun. Podía ver cómo encajaban. Solo se preguntaba por qué su amigo tuvo la necesidad de ocultárselo, de ocultarse a sí mismo.

“¿Soy feliz por ti?”

Se confundió por la duda que brilló en los ojos de su amigo. “¿Lo estás?”

Mark frunció el ceño. “Sí, por supuesto, hombre. Ósea, es extraño como la mierda porque ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos, pero mientras sean felices, yo soy feliz.” Se encogió de hombros. “Cosas más extrañas han pasado.”

Renjun pareció derrumbarse bajo el peso del alivio y eso hizo que Mark se sintiera mucho más confuso.

“Aunque aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No tenías que ignorarme.”

“Dios, _mierda_ ,” Renjun presionó las manos contra los ojos y por un momento Mark no estuvo seguro de si reía o lloraba. “Me siento mal, Mark, me siento tan jodidamente mal. Pensé que te gustaba Yukhei y me sentí como el hijo de puta más grande en el mundo por caerle, básicamente, cuando abandonaste la ciudad.”

“¿Yukhei y yo?” Mark no pudo evitar el bufido. “¿Por qué pensarías eso?”

“No lo sé.” Renjun se encogió de hombros. “Los dos parecían tan unidos. Mark y Yukhei, mejores amigos desde que usaban pañales, y luego estaba yo, quien se unió a la banda a mitad de la escuela. Siempre tuve la impresión que lo que los dos tenían era diferente. Yukhei me canceló tantas veces porque tenía practica de basquetbol, pero no recuerdo ni un viernes en que haya cancelado comer en tu casa.”

“Un argumento válido por la cocina de Taeyong.” Mark negó con la cabeza. “Yukhei y yo somos como hermanos, Renjun. ¿Cómo pensaste que nos gustaríamos de esa forma? Ni siquiera compartí mi crisis gay con él, _tú_ fuiste el que tuvo que escucharme.”

“¿Los dos estaban metidos en los deportes y les gustaban las cosas artísticas? No lo sé.” Ahora su amigo se veía avergonzado. “Tenía sentido.”

“Ni de chiste,” Mark se encontró riendo. “¿Mencioné que ronca? No me haría eso por el resto de mi vida.”

“Yo sí,” admitió Renjun y Mark se rio de él. Recibió un golpe en el pecho por eso. “¡No te burles!”

“¡No lo hago!” prometió él, jadeando cuando Renjun parecía querer golpearlo de nuevo. “Todo esto es tan absurdo que tengo que reírme o sino terminaré llorando. Te e _xtrañé,_ Renjun, tú también eres mi mejor amigo y pensé que me odiabas o algo así.”

“Odié un poquito a Taeyong cuando decidió mover sus traseros a la mitad de la jodida nada.” Renjun sorbió la nariz. “Aunque creo que ahora lo entiendo. Yong merece el mundo y se ve mucho más feliz aquí.”

“No gracias a mí.” Mark arrugó la nariz. “Hemos estado menos de un mes aquí y ya lo hice pasar por un montón de cosas.”

La sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo era gentil. “Lo imagino. Me dijo que huiste a mitad de la noche para buscar a Donghyuck cuando desapareció.”

Mark se encogió de hombros nuevamente. “Tenía que hacer algo.”

“Hendery también me contó de los sueños que tuviste.”

Mark sintió su pecho retorcerse extrañamente. No quería que Renjun pensara que estaba loco. “¿Qué opinas?”

“Creo que si los aliens existen –¡cállate, son reales!- entonces no es extraño que hayas soñado con un chico que viste en un poster por primera vez.”

“Si lo dices así-espera, ¿qué?”

Renjun arqueó una ceja. “La foto que le enviaste a Xuxi. Donghyuck está en ella, ¿no te diste cuenta?”

“No.” El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza cuando sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. “¿Dónde?”

Renjun le quitó el celular de las manos y abrió la conversación que tenía con Yukhei, subiendo hasta que encontró la foto que se habían intercambiado. Hizo zoom antes de mostrársela a Mark.

Éste sintió su corazón quedarse quieto al ver la imagen. Junto al poster de mierda que él intentó encajar originalmente, efectivamente estaba Donghyuck, ocupando el centro del volante musical que anunciaba el musical de primavera de la Escuela Infierno.

La foto había sido tomada a mitad de presentación y, en ella, Donghyuck estaba usando una camisa naranja, su cabello pintado con colores pastel removibles y sus ojos brillando mientras cantaba. Haechan, decía en la parte inferior izquierda del poster junto a los demás nombres de los estudiantes del club de drama. Mark tragó en seco. Extendió la mano, estremeciéndose cuando la pantalla se oscureció antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocar la foto.

“Mark,” Renjun se veía preocupado mientras él bajaba el teléfono. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, yo—” No lo sabía. No sabía si estaba bien. Pasó tanto tiempo preguntándose qué fue lo que trajo Haechan a sus sueños, que ahora que había una explicación, no sabía si quería creerla. “Estoy bien.” Dijo eventualmente.

“¿Estás seguro?”

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los hizo brincar a los dos y luego Yukhei entró en la habitación, Hendery siguiéndolo de cerca.

“¡Chicos, Yong los ha estado llamando por años! La cena está lista.”

“¡Oh, mierda!” Mark se apresuró a salir de la cama.

Se giró para ayudar a Renjun a hacer lo mismo, pero Yukhei ya estaba allí.

Mark observó con fascinación cómo su amigo le tendía la mano a Renjun, la expresión de su rostro extrañamente gentil hasta que su mirada cayó sobre Mark y retiró su mano con rapidez. Si él no hubiera sabido lo que sucedía, jamás lo hubiese notado. Pero como era de su conocimiento, toda la situación lo hizo bufar.

“Puedes sostener la mano de tu novio, Yukhei, no te la arrancaré si lo haces.”

Las cejas del mencionado casi subieron hasta su cabello. “¿Lo sabes?” Se giró hacia Renjun. “¿Él lo sabe?”

Renjun asintió. “Se lo conté.”

“¡Oh, gracias a Satán!” gimió Hendery. “Confía en mí, Mark, apestaba ser el único con ellos y no ser capaz de decir nada en caso de que te dieras cuenta.”

Mark le palmeó el hombro en simpatía antes de pasar de él y bajar por las escaleras. “Solo me lo puedo imaginar.”

Vio a Taeyong y Johnny jugar con la comida en la cocina, así que se dirigió directamente hacia la sala.

Donghyuck ya se encontraba en el comedor, su pierna lesionada apoyada en un taburete de la cocina que su hermano había comprado para llegar a la parte superior de los estantes, y la vista lo hizo sonreír. Donghyuck se veía muy tierno en su ropa, su cabello plateado cubriéndole los ojos al estar inclinado sobre su teléfono. Su ánimo pareció mejorar cuando notó la presencia de Mark y éste se sentó rápidamente junto a él.

“¿Todo está bien?” preguntó, asintiendo al teléfono del muchacho.

Donghyuck rodó los ojos, guardado el celular en el bolsillo en forma de canguro del buso. “Sí, solo es Jaemin.”

Mark quería preguntar más, pero no estaban solos.

“Dile que venga,” sugirió. “Los chicos están cansados por hoy, así que no haremos más que reposar en el sofá y ver películas. Jaemin es bienvenido a unírsenos.”

“Entre más amigos, mejor,” intervino Hendery desde su lugar junto a Yukhei.

Donghyuck le sonrió antes de asentir, sacando su teléfono de nuevo.

Taeyong entró un momento después, obedientemente seguido por Johnny, quien estaba balanceando un gran plato en sus brazos. Mark casi juró ver que Yukhei se limpiaba una lágrima del rabillo del ojo.

“Yong,” preguntó Mark con curiosidad, “¿vas a alimentar a un ejército?”

“No estaba seguro de qué tan hambrientos estarían, así que preparé mucho.”

“Mucho es perfecto,” dijo Renjun mientras Yukhei y Hendery asentían con vehemencia.

“Huele increíble, Taeyong,” intervino Johnny, y Mark pudo notar a Renjun mirarlo con pregunta cuando Taeyong se sonrojó.

“Okey, basta de elogios,” Taeyong se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, escondiendo la sonrisa detrás de las mangas de su suéter. “¡Comamos!”

Entre Donghyuck ignorando las incesantes vibraciones de su celular y los llantos de Yukhei por lo increíble que era la comida de Taeyong, la cena no pasó con mayores cambios. Mark se deleitó en la presencia de sus amigos, en el calor de Donghyuck a su lado, e incluso pudo apreciar las contribuciones esporádicas de Johnny en los comentarios de Taeyong, haciéndolo reír.

Se mudaron al sofá después. Originalmente, Mark estaba preparado para ayudar a su hermano a lavar los platos, pero Johnny lo relevó del trabajo, y una mirada a la expresión de Taeyong cuando el mayor de todos se arremangó la camisa tuvo a Mark dirigiéndose fuera de la cocina. Volvió a la sala para encontrar a Donghyuck y a Renjun en el sofá con las cabezas juntas, volviendo a la conversación sobre musicales donde la habían dejado. Yukhei y Hendery estaban peleando en frente del reproductor DVD.

“¡Es mi turno!” Hendery agarró la cesta que contenía la colección de cds de la familia Lee. “¡Tú escogiste la vez pasada!”

“Nah, estas son circunstancias especiales. Es la casa de Mark. ¡Él debería escoger!”

“Escojo lo que sea que Hendery escoja,” dijo Mark con facilidad al dejarse caer junto a Donghyuck. Estuvo complacido de que éste se recargara contra él, su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

Hendery dejó escapar un sonido triunfal mientras Yukhei gemía. “Bien, pero no me culpen si escoge otra película de terror sobre cultos. O Twilight.”

“¡Twilight es un clásico!”

“Nunca la he visto,” mencionó Donghyuck, los ojos pegados al teléfono.

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo al respecto, fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Jaemin entró. Mark no se sorprendió de ver a Jeno siguiéndolo de cerca.

Él se levantó para saludarlos a ambos y presentarlos con el resto de sus amigos, encontrando que era casi cómico ver a Yukhei y a Jeno interactuar. Era como ver a dos cachorritos descubrir que a ambos les gustaban los arcoíris y el sol y los ejercicios para pectorales, y Mark podría haber estado tan cautivado como Renjun y Hendery, si Jaemin no lo hubiera distraído, su sonrisa demasiado apretada como para ser genuina mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Eso lo hizo preocupar. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo por lo que le dijo Donghyuck sobre sus mensajes, pero no esperaba que Jaemin viniera si no se sentía bien. Y aun así aquí estaba, tan encantador y educado como siempre, como si no estuviera a minutos de llorar, todo oculto por la baja luz del lugar. Mark quería hablar con él, pero no podía pedírselo en frente de todos, así que se quedó sentado por un tiempo. Una mirada a Donghyuck le dijo que el muchacho estaba tan al tanto de la preocupación como él mismo.

Sin embargo, vieron toda la primera película sin mayores inconvenientes. En algún punto alrededor de la hora, Mark giró la cabeza para encontrar a Renjun dormido sobre el hombro de Yukhei. Éste lo observaba a él en lugar de a la película, y la expresión gentil y casi reverente en su rostro le hizo pensar que él, al igual que Renjun, debieron haber estado ciegos para no haberlo notado antes.

El momento se rompió para Mark cuando, de repente, hubo un ruido de hipo al otro extremo del sofá y luego Jaemin estaba avanzando sobre piernas y mantas para llegar a la puerta.

“Baño,” le dijo a Mark cuando pasó junto a él.

Éste pudo haberlo creído si Jeno no hubiese estado de pie y siguiéndolo, así como tampoco hubiera captado las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Peleó por un momento para decidir qué hacer, pero luego Donghyuck intentó levantarse, un gemido lento escapándose de su boca cuando la pierna rota lo torturó apresuradamente.

Mark lo contuvo, empujándolo con suavidad contra los cojines. “Yo iré.”

Donghyuck parecía querer protestar por un momento, pero luego suspiró, cediendo. “Dile de mi parte a los dos que están siendo estúpidos.”

Mark intentó darle la mejor sonrisa optimista que logró conseguir antes de levantarse. Una vez que cerró silenciosamente la puerta de la sala tras él, cerró los ojos por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Pasó de la cocina, donde pudo ver a Taeyong y a Johnny sentados en la mesa, compartiendo una botella de vino, y subió las escaleras. Escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño arriba y, como mínimo, pensó que tendría que rescatar los productos de cuidado de la piel de alto valor de Taeyong alineados en el mostrador del baño.

Las escaleras dieron un leve crujido cuando Mark llegó al final, pero descubrió que Jaemin y Jeno estaban demasiado ocupados peleando para notarlo. También se dio cuenta de que alguno de los dos intentó cerrar la puerta con fuerza en lugar de colocar el pestillo apropiadamente, porque la puerta estaba entreabierta, concediéndole una vista de primera fila de lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro extremo del lugar.

Jaemin estaba recargado contra el mostrador del baño, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. “No importa.”

“Sí, sí importa.” Jeno frunció el ceño al dar un paso adelante, agarrando los hombros de Jaemin. “Me importa a mí, Jaem, por favor háblame. ¿Qué está pasando?”

“No puedo creer que no lo sepas. Eres increíblemente duro de roer, Jeno, ¿lo sabes?”

Jeno frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mirada. “De hecho, mi entrenador me ha dicho que he perdido peso.” Jaemin gimió e intentó liberarse, pero el otro no lo dejó ir muy lejos. En su lugar, colocó los brazos en la cintura de su amigo, usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para mantenerlo donde estaba. “No,” la voz de Jeno sonaba sorprendentemente frágil. “Por favor no huyas, Jaem. Siempre lo haces. Solo explícame qué está mal esta vez. Odio verte llorar. Y lo odio incluso más cuando creo que es por mí.”

Jaemin se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, sus hombros temblando con sollozos silenciosos y debilitados mientras Jeno lo sostenía para hacerlo sentir mejor.

“Pero _sí_ es por ti, Jeno.”

Mark observó la expresión de asombro de Jeno desplegarse en el espejo, los ojos muy abiertos mientras accidentalmente apretaba a Jaemin con más fuerza de la necesaria. “¿Qué?”

Jaemin dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga antes de alejar al otro. Jeno intentó cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero Jaemin lo contuvo con una sola mano en su pecho.

“Estoy—” los ojos de éste cayeron al suelo— “estúpida y patéticamente enamorado de ti, Jeno Lee, y el hecho de que no te das cuenta me ha estado rompiendo el corazón desde hace tiempo, así que apreciaría si pudieras dejarme solo. Quiero llorar en este baño en silencio. Sé que no me amas de igual forma, ¿puedes hace esto por mí, entonces? ¿Por favor?”

Mark pensó que Jeno no podría lucir más sorprendido aun si el otro lo hubiese cacheteado. “¿Estás enamorado de mí?”

Jaemin cerró los ojos, respirando profundo mientras lagrimas nuevas le surcaban las mejillas y desaparecían en el suelo a sus pies. “Sí, ¿no es eso terrible?”

Jeno frunció el ceño. “No.” Agarró la mano que aún se posaba en su pecho, usándola para arrastrar a Jaemin contra él. “Jaemin,” susurró, balanceándolos adelante y atrás mientras el otro muchacho lloraba contra su camisa. “Jaem, Nana, Jaemin Hyung.”

“¿Qué?” Éste finalmente consiguió decir, usando claramente su tono de voz fastidiado para evitar ver a los ojos al otro.

Jeno le sonrió. “¿Recuerdas cuando te rompiste la espalda el verano antes del primer año y tú, Hyuck y yo pasamos los tres meses encerrados en tu habitación, viendo las trece temporadas de Grey’s Anatomy?”

Jaemin parpadeó en confusión. “¿Sí?”

“Odio con todo mi ser Grey’s Anatomy.” La sonrisa se Jeno se amplió. “No es posible que tantas catástrofes ocurran en un solo hospital.”

“¿Por qué no lo dijiste?” Jaemin frunció el ceño, colocando la punta del zapato contra el suelo. “Podríamos haber visto algo más.”

“Porque ese verano lo único que te mantenía con vida era saber si la rubia y el Dr. de ensueño conseguían estar juntos al final, Jaemin, y yo hubiera visto cada programa de doctores y romance que existiera en el planeta si eso significaba verte sonreír. Creo que fue allí que me di cuenta de que te amaba. Trece temporadas, y solo te vi a ti.”

“Jeno—”

“De verdad odio verte llorar.” La sonrisa de Jeno cayó cuando pasó el pulgar sobre la mejilla del otro. “Por favor no llores más, Jaem. No por mi culpa.”

“¿Pero qué hay sobre Donghyuck?”

Las cejas del otro se unieron en confusión. “¿Qué sobre él?”

“Tú—” Mark pudo escuchar la duda en la garganta del muchacho. “A ti te gusta. Le prestas atención, mucha más que a mí.”

“Le prestó atención a él porque es mi mejor amigo, Jaemin, no porque lo ame. No como te amo a ti, de todas formas.”

Jaemin negó con la cabeza. “¿Entonces por qué dejas que él entre a todas tus practicas mientras a mí no me dejas acercarme a la piscina? ¿Por qué le pides a él que fotografíe todas tus competencias cuando soy yo el que tiene una cámara DSLR?”

“Porque no tengo que empujar a nadie a la piscina si alguien se atreve a mirarlo. Porque no estoy tan distraído con su presencia que tal vez pueda perder la competencia.” Jeno suspiró. “Te mantengo alejado de la piscina porque soy egoísta, Jaem, y te quiero tanto para mí mismo que no quiero verte entrar en una habitación con otros doce chicos medio desnudos. ¿Es tan difícil creer que también te amo?”

Jaemin volvió a negar, su voz suave. “No, te creo. Parece demasiado bueno para ser real, pero en verdad quiero esto, así que…”

La sonrisa que se apoderó del rostro de Jeno fue tan lenta y poderosa como para convertir sus ojos en medias lunas. “Es verdad. Te amo, Jaemin. También estoy estúpida y patéticamente enamorado de ti.”

Jaemin se limpió la nariz antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se viera en su rostro. Dejó que Jeno entrecruzara sus dedos. “Es extraño saber que tu sueño se convierte en realidad.”

Jeno sonrió, sus movimientos gentiles mientras los continuaba meciendo. “Soñemos juntos, entonces.”

Mark se fue antes de que pudiera ver a alguno de los dos inclinarse hacia adelante.

Ψ

Mark observó el cielo cambiar de morado a rosa al sentarse en el techo de la casa Seo, esperando que el sol saliera. Descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era sencillo salir por la ventana de Donghyuck y usar los peldaños del techo para encontrar un lugar donde sentarse. Al estar tan lejos de la ciudad podía ver las estrellas.

También podía ver su propia casa desde allí, oscura y silenciosa mientras toda su familia dormía allí. Incluso Jeno y Jaemin, a quienes Taeyong molestó para que tomaran el sofá cuando el reloj dio las dos a.m. y parecía muy tarde para ir a casa. El mismo Taeyong se le unió a Mark para ir a dormir donde los Seo.

Mark pensó en Donghyuck, dormido en su cama. Él mismo había dormido en un colchón de aire en el suelo, amablemente provisto por Johnny, hasta que su vejiga lo despertó y decidió ver el amanecer. No se arrepintió de su decisión mientras veía los tonos en el cielo cambiar ante sus ojos, la imagen era tan poderosa que casi se perdió el pequeño resoplido que venía de la ventana. Fue seguido por dos manos apareciendo en el marco y luego Donghyuck se asomó.

Mark casi se rompe el cuello en su prisa de gatear y evitar que el otro se cayera al suelo. Deslizando las manos en la cintura de Donghyuck, los colocó a ambos a salvo, esperando que el muchacho se sentara seguramente a su lado antes de empezar a gritar. “¿Estás loco? Pudiste haberte caído y—”

“— ¿haberme roto la pierna?” Donghyuck le sonrió y resopló, su mano cayendo sobre el hombro de Mark para ajustar su posición. “Deja de preocuparte, Mark Lee, y abre espacio.”

“Donghyuck,” Mark no podía creerlo, “¿qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Uh, ¿podría preguntarte lo mismo? Este es mi techo. Además, tenía que venir aquí.” Donghyuck se encogió de hombros.

Mark sabía que no había utilidad en pelear con el otro, así que decidió asegurarse de que estuviera lejos del borde del techo. “¿Por qué?”

“Porque es donde tú estás.” Los ojos de Donghyuck encontraron la salida del sol y sonrió. “Estoy cansado de ser incapaz de hacer cosas solo porque me rompí la pierna. Tanto jodido alboroto y todo porque no pude mantener la cabeza recta y caí en un maldito agujero.”

“Recuerdo cuando te encontré.” No era una memoria que Mark le gustaba revivir, pero pensó que era necesario compartirlo con Donghyuck. Era tan suya como de él mismo. “No creo haber sentido tanto miedo en mi vida como cuando te encontré en ese hoyo.”

Donghyuck tarareó. Mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte. “Nunca te agradecí por encontrarme. No tenías que hacerlo. Tú… ni siquiera me conocías.”

“Te encontré.” Mark cerró los ojos para ocultar la mentira. “Fuese que te conociese o no, eso es todo lo que importa. Te encontré.”

Donghyuck sonrió, su cabeza apoyándose en el hombro del otro. “Lo hiciste.”

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, Mark contando los pálpitos de su corazón mientras observaban los colores cambiar en el cielo.

“Mi mamá llamó.” Donghyuck eventualmente aceptó ante el frío del aire. “Dijo que quería encontrarse de nuevo conmigo. En una cafetería o algo así.”

“¿Irás?”

“No lo sé.”

“Está bien. No tienes que decidir ahora. Ella te hizo esperar dieciocho años. Puedes hacerla esperar todo lo que quieras.”

Donghyuck sonrió al guardar la mano en el bolsillo, sus ojos más brillantes que el sol saliente cuando los concentró en Mark. “Te hice algo.”

Mark arqueó una ceja en pregunta y Donghyuck sacó la mano del bolsillo. En sus dedos había un hilo rosa neón, un brazalete de amistad.

“¿Para mí?” Mark tocó las cuencas del hilo. Había dos, una con una D y otra con un ala de ángel.

“Porque tú eres mi ángel guardián,” Donghyuck explicó mientras Mark le quitaba el brazalete.

“Me encanta.” Mark sonrió, sintiendo su corazón abrirse. “¿Me lo pones?”

Donghyuck asintió, apenas capaz de ocultar su sonrisa mientras le ataba los hilos en la muñeca.

“Nunca me la quitaré,” prometió Mark y Donghyuck le sonrió, más brillante que el sol mismo antes de presionar sus cabezas juntas.

Mark podía escucharlo inhalar, reuniendo coraje y abriendo su corazón de la misma forma en la que se entrelazaron las cuerdas del brazalete. Mark sintió el calor de la respiración del otro contra sus labios, sus dedos cerniéndose sobre su nuca antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza. Otra inhalación, y Donghyuck presionó sus bocas juntas.

El beso fue corto y seco y suficiente para hacer girar la cabeza de Mark.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Donghyuck antes de alejarse, suficiente para respirar. Perseguirlo era un instinto para este momento y estuvo orgulloso de ver que el otro se lo permitía mientras se recostaba en el techo, arrastrando el rostro de Mark con él.

“Esperé por esto.”

“Te amo,” fue lo que le respondió Mark, porque era la verdad.

La piel del estómago de Donghyuck estaba tibia cuando Mark deslizó su mano debajo del dobladillo de su camisa y se deleitó en la forma en la que el otro se estremeció, sus labios abriéndose lo suficiente para que el otro pudiera deslizar la lengua dentro. Se besaron lentamente, con reverencia, y Mark se permitió perderse en el sentimiento, hundiéndose hasta que el otro muchacho dejó caer la cabeza contra las tejas para respirar.

Había un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Mark nunca lo había visto con un color más bonito. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Donghyuck ahuecó el costado de su cara.

“A veces creo que soñé contigo antes.”

Mark sintió su corazón detenerse. Abrió los ojos. “¿Por qué?”

La mirada de Donghyuck se suavizó, la luz saliente pintando rayos naranjas en su expresión. “Porque me siento seguro contigo.”

La sonrisa en su rostro era tan gentil que Mark sintió tal vez jamás volver a ser poseído por la rabia mientras el otro lo mirara de esa forma.

“Me alegro,” se obligó a no ahogarse con las emociones que sentía.

“Mi salvador,” cantó Donghyuck.

Mark se recostó a su lado, descansando la cabeza sobre el corazón del otro. Podía pasar toda una eternidad escuchando el constante latir de ese corazón. En algún punto, Donghyuck empezó a tararear y Mark quería preguntarle qué canción era esa, pero pensó que podía hacerlo mañana. Mañana y todos los días que le siguieran. Por ahora estaba feliz de dejar que el muchacho le acariciara el cabello mientras sentía que sus parpados se cerraban con lentitud.

Lo último que sintió fue un suave roce de dedos contra su mejilla, el trino silencioso de la risa de Donghyuck acompañándolo. “Duerme bien, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así concluimos una pieza maravillosa de [Taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo). Denle mucho amor a la autora y a las historias increíbles de NCT. Les dejaré su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taeyongseo) y [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/taeyongseo) por si desean saber más de ella y preguntarle cositas.
> 
> También les dejo [la Playlist de Mark para el fin del mundo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3YEKeV2un8uCm32Zu3jSDS?si=Mwks7_9_RMCAGrRcuQRn_g) y varios fanarts:
> 
> [Markhyuck](https://twitter.com/outlawofideal/status/1192820097171304449?s=20).  
> [Hendery](https://twitter.com/n_ikuman/status/1193255254281916416?s=21).  
> [Mark](https://twitter.com/seodamnfine/status/1173335944839270401?s=20).  
> [Taeyong](https://twitter.com/snowkingdom6/status/1185616826539171840?s=20).  
> [Johnny](https://twitter.com/snowkingdom6/status/1175877204355534849?s=20).
> 
> Gracias a tod@s por leer y ojalá nos encontremos pronto en otra historia. Adiós~


End file.
